


Class in Session

by dchewey



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom! Brian, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Toppy! Justin, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 63,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dchewey/pseuds/dchewey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin is found with his high school lover and is sent away to boarding school. What happens when more buttfucking actually does go on in boarding school than in the backroom of Babylon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the QAF characters.

**Tuesday October 3 rd, 2000. **

“You like that?” the taller of the two purred, his hands on either side of the smaller one’s thighs as his tongue licked up the long shaft.

“Mmphm,” said the shorter one as his large blue eyes clouded in lust. “Come on Chris, swallow me.”

And without even the slightest of warnings Chris did just that, engulfing his shorter companion’s stunningly beautiful cock with his willing mouth. Justin let out a hiss and gripping the sheets tightly he bit down on his lower lip to keep himself from thrusting his hips forward.

BANG.

“No, Mary I am sick and tired of working my ass off so this ungrateful little shithead can pass the time fanning over all the little cheerlead-“

“Fuck!”

Almost as soon as the door had slammed open the two teenagers had broken apart, one stammering for words and the other one pulling up his pants desperate to escape.

“What the fuck-what-What is the meaning of this?” Harrison Hobbs II bellowed, his face red and the vein on his temple throbbing dangerously.

“Dad, I-I-fuck, it was him,” Chris said wildly pointing an accusing finger at his moments before lover in desperation.

Stunned the blonde teen turned to Chris. “What the fuck Hobbs! Me? I’m pretty sure you were the one on your knees!” he spat.

“Shut the fuck up Taylor!” Chris snarled, fists clenching. Not in anger at the blond he was taking it out on precisely but at himself for being such a goddamn coward.

“Get out!” Hobbs senior growled at Justin and he didn’t need to be told twice, he was out of there before they could change their minds. Only feeling slightly guilty for leaving Chris alone with his overly religious parents as he practically ran the ten blocks back home.

With shaky hands Justin pulled the keys out of his pocket, and fitting it into the keyhole pried the door open. This time he did ran up the stairs to his bedroom, his heart pounding furiously in his chest but not before closing and dead bolting the front door as if that kept what was to come at bay. He was fucked, he was so fucked. He slammed the door shut of his room, and threw himself onto the bed but as soon as his body hit the mattress he sprang back up and paced the length of his bedroom, one reverberating thought constant in his head: _I am so fucked._

After what seemed like a lifetime but was really only half an hour later he heard his father’s booming voice from downstairs.

“Justin! Justin! Get down here now!”

“Yep, I’m so fucked,” Justin mumbled to himself as he took a deep breath squared up his shoulders and marched downstairs to meet his parents.

Craig Taylor was standing by the entrance hall cordless phone in hand and his back turned to Justin as he towered over his wife, his anger almost tangible.

“And when where you planning on telling me Jen?”

“Craig, please don’t you think you’re blowing this out of proportion?”

“Out of-out of proportion? No Jen, I will not have some, some little-“

“Fag,” Justin finished for him. Both Craig and Jennifer’s head turned to look up at their eldest son.

“Justin don’t say tha-“

“Why not mom? It’s the truth,” Justin said defiantly turning to look into his father’s eyes. “Whether you accept it as your truth or not.”

In an instant Craig Taylor advance on his son and struck him across the face as Jennifer gasped. Justin lost his footing but not his nerve though he was considerably shaking.

“What are you going to do dad? Huh? You’re gonna beat the faggot out of me?”

“Justin!” his mom moaned looking from son to father in horror.

Ignoring her Justin continued. “News flash dad, you can’t. So go ahead give it your best shot but I will still be your queer son,” and with that he pushed past his father and mother and opened the front door running towards the only person he wished to see.

~~~<3~~~~

**Friday October 6th, 2000 at 3:45 pm.**

“No! Just like that!?” shrieked his oldest and dearest friend.

“Apparently,” said the blond as he let out a puff of smoke. He passed it to Daphne who took it but not before a few ‘oh my god, oh my god.’

“What are you gonna do?” she asked with equally trembling hands as she handed the cigarette back to Justin.

“I don’t know Daph, what can I do? I have no other choice but to comply,” he said through gritted teeth.

“But-BUFFALO!” she shrieked. “That’s so fucking far Justin!”

“I believe that’s the point. It’s a fucking catholic boarding school no less. I won’t survive Daph,” he said finishing rather dramatically.

“Oh shup up, you will too.”

Justin gave her a small smile before inhaling deeply from his cigarette. “I suppose.”

“When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow,” he said deflated sitting back onto one of the lounge chairs by the pool.

“NO way,” said Daphne more alarmed then she had been before. “How-that fast?”

“Money talks Daph,” Justin said simply.

“Well, we need to do something, uhh we can take a trip to West Village again. I hear their clu-“

“So weirdness finally over?”

Momentarily stunned Daphne looked down at her best friend and nodded, a small sheepish smile spreading on her lips. “Weirdness definitely over.”

Justin smiled, reassured and said, “Sure Daph, that sounds good.”

The last thing he wanted to do was to go out but a final ‘fuck you’ to Craig Taylor wouldn’t hurt anyone, but most importantly he was glad to have his best friend back after they had mistakenly decided they would rid themselves of their pesky virginities. He had only meant to help her since she insisted she didn’t want to come out as a total freak to her boyfriend at the time for being completely inexperience. Justin though not completely inexperience in the art of gay sex (he was fluent in blow jobs and hand jobs) was if anything a little curious. It turned out to be not half bad but also not what he always imagined sex would feel like, at least that’s how it was to him. Not so much Daphne.

It had been hard to let her down and their relationship had suffered for it, but now here they were planning another trip to the West Village, perhaps their very last.

~~~~~<3~~~~~~

**Saturday October 7 th, 2000.**

Justin was practically deposited at St. Francis high school by his parents (and not as a fragile package either), his father seemed relieved and his mother apologetic. He didn’t say goodbye to either of them but instead slammed the door to his dorm in his mother’s face and his father’s retreating back.

“That bad huh?”

Startled Justin spanned around to meet the figure of a young boy about his height, his hair was wet and obscuring one of his big brown eyes and he had a towel tied around his slender waist. His roommate, he assumed, pushed his wet hair back with his fingers and smiled toothily at him.

_Perhaps this won’t be as bad as I thought._ Thought Justin giving a small smile in return.

“Yeah you know, parents.”

Big brown eyes nodded and extended his hand saying, “My name is Ethan by the way, Ethan Gold.”

“Justin, Justin Taylor,” said Justin shaking the hand.

“Why are you entering so late in the term?” Ethan asked a he rummaged in the cabinet on the right side of the room for something to wear.

“Uh,”

Ethan looked up at him curiously and then smiled again. “Don’t be shy,” he said. “Spill it.”

Justin grinned sheepishly up at Ethan, “If you guess, I’ll tell you.”

Ethan considered that a moment and acquiesce. “It’s not so bad here.”

Justin said nothing as his eyes grew accustomed to his surroundings, there was a fireplace in the middle of the wall opposite the door and in between the three beds. He stared at it for a moment before throwing his belongings on the empty bed and pointing at the third bed which was farthest from the other two and asked, “Who sleeps there?”  


“Oh, that’s Gregory,” said Ethan with a roll of his stunning brown eyes. “He’s probably at soccer practice.”

“I take you don’t like him?” Justin asked turning his back on Ethan as he began to unpack.

“You can say that,” Ethan said as he passed by Justin, clothes in hand to go into the bathroom.

Justin said nothing, and with his back still turned to Ethan he heard the door to the bathroom close behind him.

A few minutes later Ethan came out of the bathroom fully dressed and still smiling that toothy smile. Justin didn’t know whether he wanted to smile back or punch the cheeriness right out of his face. He settled on the former, it was a pretty face after all.

“Want to go grab some supper?”

“Umm, yeah sure,” said Justin relieved to postpone the unpacking and explore his new, there he say it, home.

~~~~~~<3~~~~~~

**Sunday October 8 th, 2000.**

“Were you in any sport teams in your previous high school?” asked Ethan as they leisured against a maple tree on the campus’ grounds.

“Mhm, not really. I was on the swimming team in my freshman year but it coincided with my art group so I quit.”

“The swim team?”

Justin nodded. “Art is the fuel the drives me you know,” he said sheepishly pointing at the violin resting on Ethan’s lap.

Ethan nodded in understanding and a look pass between them that made Justin’s gay-radar skyrocket. This time it was Justin’s turn to smile widely at Ethan, whom stared back at him almost transfixed.

“Will Gregory be there,” asked Justin. Ethan nodded without Justin having to say where ‘there’ meant. “That’s too bad,” he whispered huskily into Ethan’s ear trailing his fingers up his thigh.

Ethan looked up and their eyes met, blue on brown locked together. “What if someone catches us?” he said in a small voice.

Justin’s lip curled, “Isn’t that the point?”

Ethan gulped as Justin finally reached his destination. His smile broadened when he felt the hardness of the other boy’s cock as he stroked it through the cloth of his jeans. Making quick work of it Justin unbuttoned and unzipped Ethan’s pants and pulled out the rock hard dick. He looked down and satisfied with the size (yeah yeah, he was a size queen) he began a steady rhythm as Ethan gasped and moaned.

Justin looked up to meet brown eyes but instead he met hazel ones over Ethan’s shoulder. There wasn’t repulsion there or even slightest of reprimands, no on the contrary, what he saw there was intrigue and most of all lust.

 


	2. The Blond Twink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian's POV

**Monday October 9 th 2000 at 10:05am**

“Class starts at 10 Mr. Gold not a minute later,” said the husky voice of the tall brunette from behind his desk as two students hurried into the classroom. “And you must be Mr. Taylor, our new student?”

Now he could finally put a name to the very mischievous boy. And no he wasn’t going to think about how he went back to his office/sleeping quarters (staff members rotate staying on campus every two weeks) and jerked off to the sexy little twink.

The blond nodded his head and looked up after taking his seat. A smirk curling unto his full raspberry lips in recognition. “I am.”

“Welcome to our advance English lit. class Mr. Taylor. I am Brian Kinney and I will be your professor for the remaining of the school year.” He paused to turn to Ethan and said, “Detention, Mr. Gold. As for you Mr. Taylor let’s not make a habit of it shall we?”

Ethan groaned and Justin nodded, his smirk fading from his lips. _Good._ Brian thought.

“As I was saying before the interruption,” his eyes lingered for more than was advisable on Justin. “open your books to page 55. I’ll give you thirty minutes to read the passage and then we will discuss it.”

In the back of the room he saw Justin shimmy himself closer to Ethan until their desks met. Ethan smiled warmly at Justin before putting his book in the middle of both desk. “Thanks,” he heard Justin whisper.

In those thirty minutes Brian found himself glancing every so often up at the two boys in the back of the room. For the first ten minutes they simply read the passage, eyes moving over the page. Then it was Justin who looked up first and directly at him, an almost devilish sneer spreading across his face. Brian would be damned if he looked away first, not to mention that the boy did have the most amazing blue eyes. _No way little boy, this is my territory._ But Justin didn’t look away, no, instead the more they stared at each the braver the blonde became. Brian rolled his lips in annoyance and looked away. _Little fucking shit._ When he did look up again it was five minutes to and Justin was no longer looking up at him but whispering something in Ethan’s ear. For a nanosecond he wondered what it could be but quickly pushed that thought aside. It was none of his business.

“Is everyone done, or do we need more time?” he asked the class at large avoiding the blonde twink.

The class nodded in unison. “Good. Let’s proceed.”

 

At the end of class all but one person filed out eagerly to get to lunch. The person in question waited until all the students were gone before approaching his desk. He should have made it a hasty retreat but the boy had already made him look away and he would not be made to run out of his own classroom.

“Yes?” he asked without looking up at the boy as he placed essay papers in his case.

“Well professor Kinney, you see, I don’t have my books yet and I was wondering if there were any spares that I could use in the meantime.” His baritone voice betrayed his boyishly good looks and Brian found himself appreciating the combination.

Brian looked up at then and his eyes locked with blue ones as Justin licked his lips. _Impish twat._ “Sure, there should be some in the back cabinet. I’ll go grab one for you.”

_Not the place nor time, Kinney._ Brian broke the connection and headed to the back of the room fully aware that Justin followed close behind.

“Umm, that one doesn’t seem too rouged up,” said Brian after a quick search through the cabinet, more than aware of the blonde’s presence in a room where they were all alone.

“Thanks,” said Justin reaching for the book Brian offered him. “I don’t mind a little rough.”

The words were seductive and Brian couldn’t help but notice the way he licked his upper lip when he said ‘a little’. Unable to contain it Brian smirked. “I bet you don’t.”

~~~~~~<3~~~~~~

**Same day. Club Proteus at 12:45 am.**

It was hard enough to sit through one class with that impish boy but now he had to cover a second class for one of his co-workers, whom was currently on baby leave. She had given birth to their baby boy, Gus, only last night, not that they were planning on raising it together. _Hell no._ That was the munchers responsibility, yet he couldn’t deny the immediate and almost fearsome love that emitted through him upon holding the tiny bundle that was his son Gus.

“Earth to Brian. Brian?”

He turned to the source of the voice and cocked an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“How does it feel like to be a father?” asked the tall sandy haired blonde, the flashing lights making him almost ethereal.

“Same as always, Ben.”

“Oh come off it, Michael told me you were practically jumping out of your skin last night. Something about a ticking time machine.”

Brian rolled his eyes and scanned the dance floor for the third trick prospect of the night. “Tell the little wife to stop spreading lies about me.”

“Uh huh,” said Ben not at all convinced.

“Isn’t it a little too late for you professor, isn’t Mikey waiting?”

It was Ben’s turn to roll his eyes. “You know Michael left his morning to a Comic Con convention for his new comic book.”

“Right, right,” said Brian whose attention had been caught by a tall, toned, and caramel skinned stud from across the bar. _And just my type._

“Did you notice the new kid?” Now that momentarily took Brian’s attention away from the trick. “Don’t you think it’s weird? Enrolling in his last year and a month after term started.”

“He said he didn’t even have his books,” said Brian unable to help himself.

“Oh so you talked to him?” Ben said a little too knowingly.

Brian cocked an eyebrow and shook his head with a small chuckle. “Yes, and it was just that, a talk.”

“I heard that he joined the art group-“ Brian chocked on his drink and didn’t hear most of what Ben said. “and since you promised Lindsay you would cover her classes and afterschool groups until she came back.”

_What have I done to deserve this?_ As if two hours with the blonde twink that day hadn’t been enough. Now he had fucking afterschool specials (and not the ones he wanted) with the devil-may-care blond.

“Brian are you okay?” Ben asked concerned but Brian waved it away.

“Fabulous.” His eyes went back to scanning the dance floor, this time intent on finding Caramel skin.

“Hello guys!” said a flamboyantly dressed tall man with a deep yet effeminate baritone voice. “Wanna dance professors?”

“Hey Emmett, sure,” said Ben but Brian shook his head upon locating his target.

_Gotcha._ “See you later boys,” and with that he made a beeline towards Caramel skin.

~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~

**2:13 am Brian’s loft.**

“Oh yeah, just like that.”

Brian grinned as he pounded balls deep into Caramel skin, (he might have mentioned his name at some point, not that Brian remembered) his thrust becoming harder, faster until the trick had no other choice but to grip onto the sheets and hold on for dear life as Brian fucked him into the mattress.

“Oh god,” Caramel skin yelled out panting and moaning as Brian hit that bundle of nerves over and over again. “So close.”

A few savage thrusts later and he felt Caramel skin shudder under him as he released his load, his muscles tightening around Brian’s cock, moments later Brian followed. And no the last image in his head when he came was definitely not the impish smile of the blond twink by the name of Justin Taylor.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed. Please review :)  
> Thanks.


	3. Peek-a-Boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin's POV.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this one. Enjoy.

**Friday October 13 th 2000 at 4:00 pm**

“Oh my god Daph it’s like I died and went to homo heaven,” said Justin dreamily.

“Uh huh,” she replied a little putout.

“Daph the Professors here are so fucking hot and my roommates are both pretty hot too.”

“Your history muscle man/superman teacher?”

“Yeah, Ben Bruckner. Oh god and our English lit. professor Mr. Kinney, I swear Daph, the man radiates sex.”

“Radiates sex?”

Justin nodded his head vigorously at the phone and then remembering Daphne couldn’t see him said, “Yeah, and the way he looks at me Daph, I practically come in my pan-“

“What do you mean the way he looks at you Justin, oh my god you’re not doing things with your teacher are you?”

“I wish,” he whispered a little bitterly. It wasn’t for a lack of trying that’s for sure and he told Daphne just that.

“Justin!”

“What Daph I’m at my sexual peak it’s all downhill from now.”

The door to the dormitory opened and in came Gregory covered in mud from head to toe, hair wet from the pouring rain. Justin swallowed. Yep, he was definitely at his sexual peak. Gregory shook his shaggy black hair and gave Justin a sheepish smile.

“Uh huh. Just be careful.”

“Right, right,” he said to the phone still staring shamelessly up at Gregory. “I gotta go Daph, talk to you later.”

“Jus-“ he clicked the phone off.

“So how was practice?” Justin asked sitting up straighter in bed.

“Wet, muddy, miserable,” he moaned pulling his shirt off.  “Where is Ethan?”

“Not here.”

“I reek, I’m gonna shower. Are we still on for tonight?”

“Oh definitely,” said Justin. _And for a lot more. How straight is straight after all? And according to Ethan not straight at all._

“Right,” he said, then swallowed at the intensity of Justin’s stare. “Jus-“

“Right, right the girlfriend. Maya is it? Right it’s not your fault your high school queer gave you an “unsuspecting” hand job.”

From the little Justin could see from the muddy boy his cheeks and neck had flushed red. “Ugh, fucking Ethan.”

“Oh come on, it’s one of those stories worth repeating. So is that why you’re here?”

He groaned and nodded. “You?”

“Same.”

“How do we three queers-“

“Speak for yourself.”

“Right,” he said slowly deciding it was time to change the subject if the look on the green eyes was any indication. “Look, I didn’t mean any offense.”

Gregory shook his head, “I’m gonna take a shower, be ready by 9.”

Justin nodded and watched as Gregory walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The fact that he didn’t lock it didn’t go unaware but he had no patience for closeted borderline homophobes.

Standing up he decided to go meet Ethan for dinner like they had previously planned.

~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~

**Club Proteus at 10:07 pm**

The three teenagers entered the club as the lights and deafening bass inundated their senses. “You guys want to go?”

“What for?” said Ethan and Justin together as they pushed the hesitant Gregory forward and towards the sweaty and grinding masculine bodies. “He always does this,” said Ethan so only Justin could hear. They both laughed.

Justin wasn’t sure how long they had been there, dancing, grinding with each other and who ever decided to join their party of three. A hot auburn hair guy had managed to isolate Justin from the rest as they danced to the rhythm of the music eyes locked on each other’s.  The hot guy leaned forward and whispered into Justin’s ear, “You wanna go to the backroom?”

“Backroom?”

Auburn hair looked at him skeptically then shrugged. “Never mind.”

“No, tell me.” Justin said leaning forward to whisper in his ear. Auburn hair smirked.

“How about I show you.” And with that he grabbed Justin’s right hand and practically dragged him to this suppose backroom. _I don’t know about a backroom but I could really use a blowjob._

He followed auburn hair (though the correct term is dragged) down the stairs and through a dark room with neon blue lights. _Is that mist? What the fuck._ He walked in and as his eyes caught his surrounding he froze making auburn hair lose his balance. Sucking, rimming, fucking, was that fisting ( _Oh God),_ anything you name it met his eyes. _Oh shit._

“You coming?” said Auburn hair a little impatiently.

Justin swallowed. “Umm, no I don’t think so,” he said freeing his hand. He felt so stupid, of course the “backroom” would be a “fuckroom.” The clubs in West Village and in Chelsea that he had gone to didn’t have this, this…backroom. “I’m gonna head back to my friends now, okay, right,” he said as he stopped any further advances and retreated back up the stairs to the dance floor.

On the very top stair Justin looked up and through a gap in the dance floor his eyes caught hazel, and there he was. The hottest English lit. professor he had ever seen was staring right back at him. Then the gap closed and so did their connection. _Fuck, we are so screwed._ Justin thought as he scrambled to find his friends before Mr. Kinney did.

After being shoved this way and that (okay he did get distracted a few times) he managed to climb up the rails for a better look of the dance floor. He didn’t see his friends however he did find Mr. Kinney who seemed to be looking for someone as well. Then again their eyes met and Brian smirked. _Maybe he had nothing to fear-Oh no, he’s coming up here, fuck._ But then he saw them, Ethan and Gregory dancing with a group of tweaked out twinkies. In a dash Justin took the other set of stairs before Brian could catch up to him.

“Ethan, Greg, we gotta go, we gotta go now!” he said breathlessly once he reached them.

“What for? We’re having fun,” said Gregory who had to be pushed past the entrance only a couple of hours ago and was now grinding against a rather delectable dark skinned morsel.

“What’s wrong Justin?” asked Ethan concerned, disentangling himself from one of the twinkies and moving to stand closer to the scowling blond.

“It’s not a what is a who. We have to go before he-“

“You mean Mr. Kinney,” said Gregory behind him once he had untangled himself from the dark skinned morsel and made his way to his two companions.

“You know?” They both laughed. “I need a drink.” They headed to the bar as Ethan and Gregory continued to laugh at Justin’s perplexed expression. “Explain.” Justin said as soon as they reached the bar.

“Well, he caught us here last year,” began Ethan.

“We almost shitted our pants,” added Gregory.

“Right,” Ethan nodded, “anyways we thought we were so busted and he told us to never come here again.”

“But I was like he can’t rat us out because then he incriminates himself.”

“Exactly,” said Ethan.

“So you guys just kept coming back?” asked Justin.

They both nodded. “He’s never approached us again, but I know he’s seen us around but we just pretend to not see each other.”

“Easier said than done,” Justin muttered to himself.

“What was that?” asked Ethan.

“Nothing,” Justin said when they finally caught the bartender’s eyes.

“Three double Jim beans, please.” said Justin in his best baritone. The cute bartender smiled at Justin and gave him his second double bean of the night.

“Cheers,” they said in unison and downed their glasses before slamming the glasses on the counter.

“Feel better?” asked Ethan.

“Much,” said Justin. The double Jim bean had definitely helped.

“Now can we get back to the humping and grinding,” said Gregory before he was swept away by the crowd.

Justin looked over at Ethan amused, Ethan giggled. “Yeah, he is much more queer after a few drinks.”

“Come on cute stuff let’s dance.” Smiled Justin as he entwined his fingers with Ethan’s and guided him back to the dance floor.

~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~

**1:45 am.**

Justin leaned against the bar with a brewski in hand and moved to the music as Ethan trailed kisses from his jaw to his collarbone. He sighed contently, eyes unfocused, however, that was until he caught hazel eyes boring into him. Almost instantly the same blue eyes focused on the tall beautiful brunette and gave him his million-watt smile. Brian smirked in reply. Justin expected him to disappear again at any moment just like he had been doing for the better part of an hour, taking trips into (Justin was sure) the backroom with different hot looking studs. Yet now he simply stared back at Justin almost daring him to approach him.

_Oh no stud, I’m second to no one._ Breaking the connection with large hazel eyes he turned to Ethan who was making it his life’s mission to make Justin feel good. And succeeding he was, okay it might have been a team effort, but at 17 he didn’t need much of an excuse for his dick to get hard.

“Have you been to the backroom?”

“How do _you_ know about the backroom?”

Justin smiled slyly. “Sooo?”

“Maybe twice with-“

“Let me guess, Gre-go-ry,” Justin finished with a roll of his eyes.

Ethan nodded his head sheepishly.

“How about you and I add one more to that list,” Justin purred, which was a complete overkill. Ethan nodded his head and intertwining their fingers together they moved towards the backroom. Before they descended the steps to the backroom Justin looked around in search of hazel eyes and was pleased to find them almost instantly. Giving the brunette one last playful smile he turned and took the first step down to the infamous backroom.

Ethan had barely begun a steady rhythm when Brian glided almost god-like into the backroom, a trick not far behind him looking lucky to be one of the night’s picks. _That good is he?_ Justin followed Brian’s every move completely aware that their Peek-a-boo game was coming to an end. The gorgeous brunette it seemed decided that there wasn’t a more comfortable spot then the one next to him, and Justin wasn’t complaining.

The trick pushed Brian against the wall and in a blink of an eye had his pants undone and his ( _Holy Shit)_ enormous cock out of his pants. Justin licked his lips and Brian growled, granted that could have been a combination between the trick’s expert cock sucking and himself, but Justin didn’t think so. Maybe Daphne was right, maybe he was too cocky.

Justin ran his fingers through Ethan’s thick curls and gripped it tight enough to guide a few more inches of his dick into his mouth without once breaking eye contact with Brian. The trick servicing Brian definitely seem to know what he was going because it took absolutely no gag reflex to handle Brian’s cock.

Justin felt his body shudder and knew he was close to the edge. “I’m so close,” he whispered to Ethan finally breaking eye contact with Brian. Ethan looked up into his blue ones and sucked harder and faster making Justin cry out his release as Ethan swallowed all he had to give. He stood up and planted a sloppy kiss on the still shuddering Justin, and Justin wrapped his arms around him, probably not a scene too common in the backroom.

“How was that?” asked Ethan.

“Great. Now, let’s get out of here.” And they did but not before Justin mouthed ‘later’ to his amazingly sexy English lit. professor.

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. ^_^


	4. Fuck Give and Pull, I say Pull and Pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian's POV

**Saturday October 14 th 2000 at 10:00 am**

It was the first weekend meeting of the semester for Lindsay’s art group and of course it fell on to Brian (he just had to promise her) to be there bright and early but not without a large cup of non-fat latte.

As he prepared the classroom for the 11 am session Brian suddenly stopped on his tracks when he felt that eerie almost visceral way of knowing that he was being watched.

“Do you need a hand?”

Brian turned but there was no need, he knew exactly who the baritone voice belonged to. “Since you’re already here.”

As was custom during their previous afterschool art sessions Justin helped put things in place. If it were up to him the little fuckers would do it themselves, but since this was Lindsay’s class he would obliged to her instructions.

Brian tried not to let his eyes wander but they wouldn’t listen, instead they travelled over the snug fitting form of Justin’s perfectly shaped ass in his 501 jeans to the v-neck cerulean-blue t-shirt that hugged his slender waist and made his stunning blue eyes even more stunning if that were possible.

“Why are you here so early?”

“Honestly, I saw your jeep from my window.”

“Oh? So you see me come in every day?” he said in a whisper. _What the fuck am I doing?_

Justin smiled that impish smile. “Would you like me to see you _come_ in every day?”

Brian cleared his throat. “That is not how I meant it.”

“Of course not, Mr. Kinney.”

“You don’t have to stay here ‘till 11, you know.”

“Oh I know,” said Justin moving closer to him, their bodies separated only by a desk. “So tell me, Mr. Kinney is it all bets off on the premises of Proteus or does it extend…” he bit down on his full bottom lip and then licked his lips, and yes Brian did let out a low primal growl then. “further.”

_Oh the little boy really wants to play with the big guys. Don’t say I didn’t warn you sonny boy._ “Now, now Mr. Taylor _now_ is not the time to discuss it.”

“So we do have something to discuss?” Brian cocked an eyebrow at Justin but the blond was resilient. “I can tell you want me; I can feel it.”

_Yeah, you don’t have to tell my dick that._

Determined not to look into the blonde’s blue eyes he said, “Aren’t you a cocky one.”

“My friend Daphne always says so, but it’s not a crime to know that you are desired.”

“And you think you know what that is do you?” He told himself not to but as if it were completely out of his control he looked up, their eyes locking automatically.

“Is that an invitation?”

“Wouldn’t you like that,” he sneered.

“I would,” Justin purred shamelessly. Brian couldn’t contain a shiver; he would definitely love to show this little twink what it truly felt like to be desired, scratch that, ravaged by Brian Kinney.

To stop himself from pouncing on the devil-may-care blond he glanced down at his watch and gave an internal sigh of relief. The watch read 10:55.

~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~

**Monday October 16 th, 2000 at 12:45 pm**

“This coffee is for shit,” Brian whined avoiding the students’ table at all cost.

“Not any less shitty than normal. Is everything alright Bri?”

“Dandy,” he said tonelessly.

“Michael asked me to tell you that he will definitely be at Proteus tonight. Are you going to be there?”

“Yeah yeah, where else would I be,” he spat out.

“No seriously Bri, whatever it is, you need to relieve that tension, it isn’t good to keep it bottled up inside.”

“Spare me your Buddhist shit Ben. This is something better left unopened.” And as if on cue he turned towards the students’ tables and his eyes met the piercing blue eyes of Justin Taylor.

“Don’t look now but the new kid is staring at you-Brian.” Brian turned to Ben scowling. Ben scowled back, eyes narrowing. “Don’t you even think about it.”

“Too late.”

“Bri-“

“To think I mean. I know Ben, okay. You don’t have to tell me,” he hissed in a whisper and climbed out of the table and out of the cafeteria.

~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~

**Club Proteus 1:00 am**

With one arm on an exceptionally hot gym bunny and with the other snorting up his very own special trail mix Brian felt on top of the world. That was of course until the stepford fags shooed the hot gym bunny away and led him towards the bar.

“Another double Jim be-“

“No, Brian. We didn’t bring you over to the bar so you can order more drinks,” said Michael scornfully.

“Well and here I thought that’s what bars were for.”

“You know what I mean, asshole. Jesus Christ Brian what is the matter with you anyways?”

“Nothing Mikey. I am fa-bu-lous.”

“Yeah you also smell like whiskey, cigarettes, and the backroom,” Michael paused to turn to Theodore, whom Brian had just noticed. “how many now?”

Ted shrugged, “Emmett and I lost count after he hauled the 6th trick into the backroom.”

“Well glad someone is keeping some sort of count,” Brian slurred.

“Uh huh,” said Ben. “Does this have something to do with that kid-“

“Don’t you even dare Ben,” Brian warned.

“What? To do with what kid, Ben?” Michael asked looking from one to the other.

“Don’t worry about it, Mikey,” Brian drawled waving his hand dismissively as if that one gesture could keep him from wanting what he wanted, even if that meant wanting what he couldn’t have.

~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~

**Tuesday October 17 th 2000 at 10:35 am.**

For the past thirty minutes Brian had found himself eye-fucking the blond twink every time he believed it would go unnoticed by the rest of the class. Justin pulled and he pulled back, it was a glorious tug of war where both opponents seemed equally matched. _Yeah, because I can’t throw you over my desk and really give you what you deserve._

This time it was Justin who looked away when Ethan whispered something in his ear that made him chuckle. Brian point out blank refused to think about it, instead he picked on the next reader.

“Mr. Gold, continue reading.”

“Uh, sure.” He gave Justin a helpless look, and Justin shrugged back looking apologetic. “Where exactly did we leave off?”

“Start at the third paragraph of page 130.” Brian said scathingly.  

“Yes s-sir,” Ethan stuttered and began to read.

As if his eyes were magnets attracted to blue one’s he turned to meet their gaze. But the look wasn’t welcoming, it was hostile. _Yeah, yeah, I know, pathetic. Not that I’ll ever admit it out loud._

~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~

**St. Francis parking lot 6:07 pm.**

Most of the day progressed much like that morning, except that it was becoming more and more difficult to keep himself from devouring Justin with his eyes. _It’s only looking,_ he told himself, as long as he didn’t intend to touch, but he wanted to. So, of course he was glad when the school day finally ended for more reasons than one.

“You want me to just put these in the back seat?” Brian nodded his head as he opened the other side door unceremoniously tossing the contents on his hands into the backseat. “Hey,” Justin reprimanded, “that is people’s art you are manhandling there.”

“Not yours,” Brian replied simply and without thinking.

Justin rewarded him with his million-watt smile. _God he is so fucking beautiful-Hot, he is hot._ Combing back his golden locks Justin asked, “So are you close with Ms. Peterson?”

“Yeah,” he said with a shrug, “I met her in college.”

They closed the car doors in unison. “Do you live far?” the blond asked as he came around the side of the car and with the confidence that a seventeen-year-old should not possess leaned over the driver’s door.

Brian cocked an eyebrow at him. “You are astoundingly cheeky, you know that?”

“I’ve been told that once or twice,” he said licking his lips. Brian doubted that it was intentional that time but it still didn’t stop him from almost letting out a growl. “So are you filling for Ms. Peterson for what I like to call ‘Mischief Patrol’ next week?”

Brian chuckled and nodded. _Yeah, you cheeky bastard. I wonder what horrors you have in store for me._

“The guys say that when you’re on the mischief patrol going out is off limits.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, something about you being unpredictable. So I told them, ‘guys don’t you worry your little hearts,” he put his hand over his heart, “I will take one for team and stay behind to cover for you’.”

“Uh huh. And why are you telling me this?”

“Because I know better. You want them gone just as much as I do,” and on that tantalizing note he backed off the jeep, turned on his heel and walked away.

_Fuck me._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still enjoying. Don't forget to review, it keeps me motivated. Thanks. :)


	5. What's a Friend Without the Benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's a lot of Justin/Ethan in this chapter.
> 
> I don't know but AU Ethan has grown on me.
> 
> Justin's POV of course. Enjoy :)

**Saturday October 21 st 2000 at an ungodly hour.**

The sky outside was its darkest yet, which could only mean that they had a few minutes to sneak back inside without the light of day giving them away.

“I told you that party was bad news,” Ethan moaned as they ran full pelt towards St. Francis high school.

“Don’t fucking start,” Gregory growled. Justin agreed with both at them.

“Let’s just make it before bed checks okay guys,” Justin said before Ethan could retort. 

They sped through the parking lot and stopped only when they reached the back door of the building. Gregory who had already pulled out his keys jammed one of them in the keyhole and pulled the door open trying to be both quick and quiet. “It sure pays to be fucking the Headmaster’s daughter,” Ethan said in a giggle awarding himself a grimace from Gregory. Justin swallowed back a laugh as they took the stairs two at a time.

 

As soon as the door to their dormitory was opened they threw themselves into the room panting without bothering to turn on the lights.

“Close the door,” said Justin to Ethan who was closest to the door as he held the stitch on his side. Ethan instantly complied.

“That was fucking close,” growled Gregory throwing himself on his bed. Justin and Ethan followed throwing themselves unto their adjacent beds.

“What a nightmare,” Ethan said after a long moment of silence pulling off his shirt. He shivered and the two other followed. “You are never taking the lead again.”

Justin couldn’t help but agree and made a conscious effort to put that evening to the back of his mind as he stripped for bed.

“Well, we got out, didn’t we?” Gregory said defensively kicking off his tennis shoes and pulling off his shirt.

Ethan stared in horrified disbelief. “Yeah, just because you came running out of that room screaming, ‘Statutory rape, statutory rape, we’re under age, we’re under age!’”

Justin couldn’t help but laugh, Ethan joined him, and eventually Gregory did too.

“I had never been more glad to be thrown out like yesterday’s trash,” said Justin once the laughter had settled down.

“Me too,” the other two replied in unison.

“X listing Gary Sapperstein,” said Gregory moving his fingers to trace an X through the air.

“Bed checks,” called a voice from outside their dorm before the door swung open.

 All three automatically brought the blankets up to their necks and feigned sleep. Justin scrunched up his nose when he felt the light turn on through his closed eyelids.

A minute later the lights came off and the door closed.

Justin thought about saying something, but didn’t really know what to say. He laid quietly for a long time hearing Gregory’s breathing become heavier and heavier as he fell asleep. A rustle nearby and then a shift and a dent on the side of his bed told him Ethan was there. Justin moved aside to give Ethan more room before they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

“Justin, Justin!” growled Gregory. Justin felt himself being unceremoniously shoved and opened his eyes to see Gregory towering over him and Ethan’s stirring form.

“What?” he snapped rubbing his sleepy eyes. Ethan yawned and sat up.

“Why are you disturbing our sleep?” asked Ethan pouting.

Gregory scoffed. “Aren’t you two the cutest. Well sorry to cut the romantic shit short but it’s 10:50.”

“So?”

“My soccer practice starts in ten minutes.”

“So?” asked Ethan again running his fingers through Justin’s golden locks.

“Shit!” Justin snapped sitting up and almost making Ethan fall, well he did but Gregory caught him before he hit the floor.

“Exactly,” said Gregory.

Justin practically ran to the bathroom. There was no way in hell he was going to miss an eye-fucking session with the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

“Don’t pout Ethan, it doesn’t become you,” Justin heard Gregory’s voice from the bathroom.

“Fuck you,” he heard Ethan say and then a clank which meant Ethan had thrown something at Gregory who had deflected it.

“Stop tormenting him,” Justin said slapping Gregory in the arm as he pulled on black jeans and a white t-shirt with the word ‘fcuk’ written in black bold letters. “See ya,” he said to Ethan and gave him a lingering kiss before breaking apart and turning to Gregory. “Ready?”

 

During the descent to the first floor landing Gregory remained quiet, almost too quiet. “Does it bother you?” Justin asked without preemptive.

“What bothers me?” he replied rather lamely. _Oh so we’re gonna act stupid now are we, I’m so not playing that game._

“Don’t.”

Gregory sighed and turned to look at Justin once they were outside the building, Justin looked back at him. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“So it doesn’t?”

“There you are! Practice started fifteen minutes ago, lets go. Oh, hey Justin,” said Rob who had stopped running once he reached them.

“Hey Rob, I was just heading to my art group, see you two later,” said Justin with a wave and headed to the West Building where his art class waited along with his mouthwatering professor.

 

But Justin didn’t make it to his art group before being abruptly shoved into an empty classroom and then slammed against a wall but not before he heard the door close behind them. Of course he knew it was Mr. Kinney without even having to see him, the Armani cologne mixed in with the cigarettes and a smell that was all Mr. Kinney invaded his senses as soon as he had touched him. _God, he smells so good._ Justin was also excruciatingly aware that it was the first time he had ever touched him.

“Why are you so late?” Mr. Kinney growled into his ear, it seemed he was unable to pull away.

“Huh,” Justin managed to say.

“I saw you last night, when did you get home?”

“Ummm..”

“Are you alright? You look like shit,” he said finally backing away.

“Oh, thanks. And why wouldn’t I be?” said Justin defensively, not appreciating the comment on his appearance.

“That’s not what I mean. I saw you three talking to the Zap and then you were gone.”

“The ‘zap’?” Justin asked confused.

“Gary.”

“Oh,” Justin said as an unwelcome shudder passed through him. Brian noticed and narrowed his eyes.

“Tell me,” he commanded.

“Excuse me, I don’t appreciate your tone Mr-“

“Justin.”

The tone on the brunette’s voice made Justin acquiesce. “Nothing happened okay,” Then he smiled remembering Gregory’s escape strategy. Brian eyes widened then. “You can say that Gregs saved the day.”

“But-“

“Nothing happened and I would rather not relive what could have, okay?”

Brian nodded his head and looked down at his hands as if he had just realized they were gripping Justin’s forearms. “Sorry,” he said dropping his hands to his side. “I just wanted to make sure my students weren’t going to end up dead and as headlight news.”

“I was alive when you shoved me in here and I’m still alive now,” said Justin teasingly biting his lip. The worry in Brian’s hazel eyes was instantly replaced by hunger. “Is that really why you brought me here, to have your way with me?”

Brian growled and hit the wall with his palms on either side of Justin, his eyes had this primal hunger that made Justin’s mouth dry. He licked his lips but that was a mistake because a second later Brian grunted and walked out of the room, leaving the door open. Justin waited a couple of minutes willing his hard-on to go away before he followed. _Think puppies, think puppy with a missing leg. Aww. OK. I’m good._

~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~

**BLDG. D4. The boys’ dorm at 9:00 pm.**

“Please Justin, you’ll be stuck here for two whole weekends, lets go back to Proteus tonight,” Ethan pleaded trailing kisses down Justin’s face, neck, and what was bare of his chest.

Justin chuckled. “Okay, okay, you win. I’ll go.”

“Great,” said Gregory bitterly.

“Why so glum Gregs at least you’ll know you’ll get laid without worrying who’s a top,” Justin teased.

“Fuck.You.Taylor.”

“Oh, don’t pout it doesn’t become you,” Ethan sniggered. Justin laughed and high fived Ethan, whom practically glowed when he smiled at Justin.

“Keep it up and I won’t give you the keys,” he snarled.

“Oh you mean these keys,” said Ethan taking out the keys from his back pocket and jiggling them in front of his face.

Justin doubled over with laughter at the incredulous look on Gregory’s face. Chuckling he left Ethan and Gregory to discuss the meaning of privacy and better hiding places as he stepped into the bathroom to get ready.

~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~

**Club Proteus at 12:32 am**

The blinding lights engulfed the two figures as they swayed together, moving to the beat of the techno music.

“I’m thirsty,” Justin whispered into Ethan’s ear.

“Me too, I’ll go grab us some drinks,” and he was gone, submerged into the sea of dancing bodies. And that’s when he saw him, Brian.

Not only was he looking straight at him, but he was making his way towards him. Justin didn’t bother to hide the grin that curled onto his lips.

“Hey,” he said when he reached Justin. Brian moved in closer while still moving to the music and almost snakelike slithered his arms around Justin’s neck pushing him closer in the process.

Justin swallowed. “Hey.”

“Relax,” Brian purred and he did.

Brian’s hand on him felt amazing, it was almost like he couldn’t get enough of him, and Justin was just fine with that because he didn’t want Brian to ever stop. They moved and swayed in sync, eyes locked, foreheads pressed together, and not to mention raging hard-ons pressed onto each other’s thigh. One song ended and then another, but they didn’t pull apart, and Justin wasn’t sure if he could even breathe again if they did.

Justin purred when Brian stroked his hair and almost came when the older man ran his fingers down his back, cupping his ass and growling his pleasure into Justin’s ear.

In that instant and without a doubt Justin knew he wanted this man to be his first real exploration to all of what gay sex had to offer. Perhaps not here and not now, but soon, very soon.

“Justin we have to go,” he heard Ethan say from his right. He turned to Ethan as if snapping from a daze and moaned his disappointment when Brian pulled away.

“Oh, yeah. Right. Okay,” He turned to Brian, “Later.” And followed Ethan out of the club, stopping only to grab their jackets.

~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~

**St. Francis High School Gate at 2:23 am**

“Are you not gonna talk to me?”

Ethan turned to him and gave him a small smile. “I’m talking.”

“Right.”

They stopped at the gate to St. Francis high school so Ethan could unlock it. Justin pushed it open and closed it behind them, hearing the ‘clunk’ that signified that the locks had clicked back in place.

“Are you mad?”

“Why would I be mad?” Ethan retorted not looking up at him as they made their way home in haste.

“I don’t know,” Justin lied. _Maybe cuz I was practically having sex with our professor on the dance floor when I was supposed to be there with you._

The rest of the journey went by in silence and neither of them spoke until they had stripped off their clothes, took separate showers and climbed into their respective beds.

“So you’re not sleeping in my bed tonight?” Justin asked the darkness, his head turned towards Ethan’s bed.

“Do you want me to?” Ethan asked in a quiet voice.

“I asked, didn’t I.”

He heard more than saw Ethan climbed out of his bed and into Justin’s. Justin sat up and scooted to give him more room. They turned to each other and barely seeing more than their outlines they moved until their lips met. Justin kissed him full and heartily and Ethan responded almost at once melting into him and moaning into his mouth. 

Justin broke the kiss only to trail kisses down Ethan’s neck, his chest, his flat stomach, and paused only long enough to pull down Ethan’s briefs. He wrapped his hand around Ethan’s cock, and was pleased to feel that it was already hard, he licked from his balls to the head of his dick, causing Ethan to shiver.

Placing both hands on either side of Ethan’s thighs Justin engulfed him whole into his mouth. Ethan whimpered and he could feel how hard he struggled to keep his hips from moving. It only took a few minutes of the steady (fast hard, fast hard, slow, fast hard) rhythm and Justin wondering what it would feel like to have Brian’s enormous cock fucking his mouth to bring Ethan to the edge. But Justin pushed that thought aside when he felt Ethan tense up, his cock swelling in his mouth before he came. Justin swallowed every drop before coming up to kiss Ethan.

They kissed until their lips were raw and when Ethan pulled away he flipped Justin over and reciprocated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. :D


	6. Let the Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin's POV again.

**Sunday October 22 nd 2000 at 5:49 am**

“Bed checks, bed checks,” Justin heard in between sleep and wake. He attempted to stir but couldn’t due to the heavy weight on his chest in the form of a sleeping Ethan.

“Ethan, Ethan,” he said shoving him. “Bed check.”

Ethan sat bolt upright just as they heard the door turn, but it was locked. _Thank God Ethan always remembers._ As Ethan climbed out of his bed and unto his own Justin heard the door click open. He peeked a look at Ethan to see he was under his blankets before the lights came on.

“Come on boys, wake up, Mass starts at 7 o’clock on the dot. You wouldn’t want to be late.” Mrs. Blanc, the French instructor scowled.

“We’re up mam, we’re up,” they said in unison.

Satisfied she turned and went to ruin the sleep of others.

“Good save,” Gregory muttered (was that bitterly, Justin shrugged) sitting up in bed once the door closed.

“My heart was gonna jump out of my chest,” said Ethan giggling.

“And mine,” Justin added sitting up and stretching.

“I’m gonna shower, Maya said she was going to come over here before mass.”

“Have you actually had sex with her?” Justin asked without thinking.

Ethan snorted and Gregory rewarded him with a scowl. “Are you crazy, her dad would kill me. I’m ‘lucky’ enough to be dating her-“

“Her exact words,” piped up Ethan who was rummaging for something church worthy to wear. Justin got up to do the same.

Gregory looked like he was about to retort but decided against it, and instead went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

“Maybe we should be more considerate,” Justin said pulling out boring black trousers, a light-blue buttoned up shirt and a dark blue tie from his wardrobe.

Ethan shrugged and Justin didn’t press it.

~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~

**The boys’ dorm at 1:35 pm**

The headmaster might attempt to kill Gregory for popping his daughter’s cherry but there was obviously nothing against kissing and disgusting hetero humping.

Justin turned horrified to Ethan, whom looked back amused.

Then suddenly Ethan smiled, and at Justin’s quizzical look he said quietly, “Watch this.”

Stealthily Ethan walked to the door, opened it and then slammed it while saying at the same time, “Headmaster Hawthorne what are you-Oh Maya, she’s right here.”

There was a sound like a vacuum being powered off as Gregory and Maya broke apart. Maya stared daggers at Ethan as he and Justin rolled with laughter.

“Very funny Ethan,” Gregory drawled.

“You think you two would have gotten used to it by now,” he said sobering up.

“Whatever, I’m out of here. I should’ve been down at the stadium by now anyways,” she stood up, long auburn hair swinging, blue pompoms in hand, “are you coming?”

“Of course he is, aren’t you Gregs? We’ll follow.” Justin said desperate to get the couple out of the room and out of sight.

Gregory looked betrayed before he planted a fake smile on his face and followed his girlfriend out of the room.

“He’s going to be so mad.” Ethan said laughing once the door closed behind the couple.

“Why, because you interrupted his face sucking?”

“No, because that’s normally our, ummm-“ Ethan stopped and turned red.

“Right,” Justin said pulling his tie off and tossing it on the floor by the side of his bed.

He saw Ethan approach him from the corner of his eyes and didn’t look up until he felt his weight on the bed. “Justin-” Ethan began but Justin stopped him with kiss.

“Whatever there is between you and Gregory or anyone else for that matter is none of my business. We’re all friends here right?” Ethan nodded a little unsurely.  “Good, now go lock the door.”

 

Justin was all for skipping the game in lieu of kissing and sucking, sketches and violin music but Ethan would have none of it. So very reluctantly he followed Ethan to the football stadium after donning a pair of 501 wash-blue jeans and a green t-shirt with a smiley face (only because Ethan had informed him that the rival team’s color was green and yellow) on it.

“There you guys are,” said Gregory as they made their way to his party. They exchanged greetings with the rest of the group before Gregory filled them in on the game’s status, and honestly Justin couldn’t care less.

Ethan seemed to be paying attention though because he said, “Dear god, if it were soccer he would’ve been red carded for that.”

“That’s exactly what I said,” pipped up one of Gregory’s friend, he was short but bulky with sandy blonde hair. Justin knew he’d seem him in history class before but couldn’t put a name to the face.

At some point during the game and many promises of reward under Ethan’s breath Justin began to enjoy himself, so much so that by the end of the game he was insulting the players along with the spectators about ‘poor form’.

“We’re garbage,” Rob concluded looking at the scoreboard. It read 39 to 16 rival team.

“At least our cheerleaders are hot,” said sandy hair making Ethan roll his eyes. Justin chuckled and coughed to hide it.

“It is getting cold,” the petite dark skinned girl said with a shiver. “So Gregs are you going to formally introduce us to your new roommate?”

“Oh yeah sorry,” he said sheepishly. “Justin this is Emily. Emily this is Justin…” And he progressed to introduce Justin to the rest of the group of teenagers, he found out sandy hair’s name was Chris. _Go figure._

“Do you guys want to grab dinner at that diner a few blocks from here?” Adam asked. He was the tall one with square glasses and a wide chin.

“Sure,” said Gregory, Emily, Chris, Brady, and Cecilia but Ethan, Justin, and Rob declined.

“I have some art projects I need to finish,” Justin explained.

“You know how Professor Filipo is if I don’t practice, I’ve put it off long enough,” he said more to Gregory than anyone else.

“Okay, bye then,” said Gregory unable to hide his disappointment.

“See ya,” they said as they walked away from their party and out of the stadium.

~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~

**St. Francis Art room D7 at 7:47 pm.**

“Did you have fun with the heteros?” Justin asked when he looked up from his sketch at the sound of footsteps and his eyes fell on Gregory.

He shrugged. “Where’s Ethan?”

“Follow the sound of violin music,” Justin said adding the finishing touches to his drawing, when he looked back up again Gregory was gone. _Okay so I lied. It does bother me._

He traced a finger over his sketch and smiled. He was the last person to claim jealousy when he had spent the better part of an hour sketching the man he couldn’t get out of his head. The intensity in the eyes of the sketch/Brian made him redden in reminiscence. _God, Monday can’t come soon enough._

~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~

**Monday October 23 rd 2000 at 5:07 pm**

“How about neither, I still think you’re making a huge mist-“

“I’m not Daph. He’s gonna be the one, I’m certain of it.”

“How do you even know if he wants you?”

He grinned widely into the phone. “Oh Daphne, I know.”

“Uh huh. So there’s nothing I can say to change your mind is there?”

“Nope.”

“Bitch.”

“Hey!”

“Well you better give me all the details, okay maybe not _all_ the details. By the way are you coming home for Thanksgiving?”

That wiped the grin out of his face. “I don’t know. They haven’t asked me.”

“No…Oh Justin I’m sure your mom and Molly want to see y-“

“I gotta go Daph.”

“But Justin-“

“Later.” Justin clicked the phone off and tossed it on his bed. Seconds before he had been too excited to sit down and now all he wanted to do was crawl under the covers and sleep for days. It hadn’t gone unnoticed to him that it was now exactly a month before Thanksgiving and his mom had never mentioned him visiting (because that is what he would be doing) over the holidays on any of the times she called.

The shower shutoff and the abrupt change in noise caused Justin to snap out of his thoughts, remembering that Gregory had been in the shower. Deciding that he could really use a smoke Justin pulled out the cigarette pack that was hidden inside his underwear drawer, and before Gregory had a chance to come out he was gone.

 

Sitting up on the windowsill and staring out an open window of the Art building’s third floor Justin took a long drag from his cigarette and blew out the smoke through his nose. It wasn’t that he actually wanted to go home for Thanksgiving (though seeing Daphne would be nice), but it was the fact that his own family had neglected to invite him. _I guess there’s not much to be thankful for when you have a queer for a son,_ he thought bitterly.

“Fuck,” he heard from outside the locked door. For a split second Justin panicked almost putting out his cigarette but then he heard the sound of keys jingling, and smiling with the knowledge of who was on mischief patrol today took another drag out of his cigarette.

The door opened, closed, and locked before Mr. Kinney turned the corner and froze cigarette in mouth upon seeing Justin sitting on the windowsill. He had changed out of his black slacks, burgundy buttoned-up shirt and tie for black Nikes, blue 501 jeans and a black v-neck shirt that made Justin want to touch and see if it was as soft as it looked.

Hey,” Justin said blowing out a puff of smoke.

“What are you doing here?” he asked taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

Justin lifted his cigarette over his head as if to say, ‘duh, smoking, what do you think.’

“You do know there’s no smoking allowed on the premises right?”

“Why do you think I’m here?”

Brian narrowed his eyes and seemed to consider his options for a moment before he put the cigarette back in his mouth and lit it while making his way over to Justin and the open window.

“How did you know about this room?” Brian asked after taking a few drags off of his cigarette. He was close enough to the window but maintaining a safe distance from the younger man.

“Well Emily, you know Emily Hudson?” Brian nodded. “She told me in smoker confidence that the sculpture rooms in the Art building had great ventilation, especially that large room, S8, I think. Well anyways, I wanted to be alone so I let myself into one of the smaller rooms instead.”

“I can leave if you want, you were here first after all,” Mr. Kinney said but made no move to leave.

Justin shook his head. “Stay.”

“Okay,” he said and leaned against the wall.

Justin finished his cigarette rolling the butt out of the window and stuffing the filter back into his empty cigarette pack. He looked up to see Brian watching him, he grinned and jumped off the windowsill.

“You going?” Brian asked as if he was unable to help himself.

“You want me to?” he replied while moving closer to him.

“Mr. Taylor,” Brian warned when Justin stopped in front of him, snatched the cigarette out of his hand, and took a long drag before handing it back to him with a smirk.

“Yes Mr. Kinney?” he purred trailing a finger from Mr. Kinney’s exposed neck to his naval and only stopped when his hand was slapped away. _Yep, just as soft as I imagined._ Justin looked up to meet large hazel eyes and was pleased to see that the gesture was contradictory to the look on the older man’s face. “Why,” Justin practically whined.

“Too many reasons to name.”

“Keep telling yourself that they matter.”

Brian chuckled then. A deep throaty sound that sent shivers down Justin’s spine as goosebumps spread across his skin and his cock throb in the restraints on his jeans.

“You are so very cheeky,” Brian said with a smile as he put out his cigarette.

“Here,” said Justin offering the empty pack of cigarettes, “my pack is empty now so you can just throw it in here.” And he did.

“Want another?” Brian asked and Justin nodded. “You really shouldn’t be smoking though,” he added almost like an afterthought.

Justin shrugged. “When did you start smoking?”

Brian grinned. “I was 14. God, I should really stop.”

“You should,” said Justin with his cigarette in mouth as Brian leaned forward to light it. Of course he had his own light, but he would never begrudge Brian’s intentional proximity.

“And you?”

“Me?” Justin said momentarily distracted by the closeness and intoxicating smell of the older man.

“Yeah you. When did you start your cancerous addiction?” To Justin’s disappointment he went back to lean against the wall as he lit his own cigarette.

“Just last year. I did it to piss off Chris, but that went out the window real quick.”

“What did? ‘Chris’ or the fact that you forgot it was only meant to piss him off?”

Justin grinned. “Both.”

“So who is this Chris?” he asked inhaling from his cigarette.

Justin scowled. “The reason I’m here.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. It was pretty horrible, not to mention humiliating when his dad caught us. The fucking prick turned on me and practically accused me of molesting him. Me?!” He took another long drag.

“Preposterous,” Brain said teasingly and Justin stuck out his tongue. “You seem to be enjoying yourself though.”

“It could be more of an enjoyment if you want it to be,” said Justin with a crooked smile.

“I think you have it covered.”

“Doubtful.”

They finished their cigarettes in silence as Justin contemplated the best way to tell Brian what he’d been craving to tell him since Saturday night.

“So,” Justin began trying to catch Brian’s eyes, but the latter was too busy staring down at the hand holding his cigarette. “I want you to be the one,” he continued deciding that he should throw it out in the open.

Brian looked up, his expression bemused. “The one to what?”

“You know, to be my first.”

Justin smiled his million-watt smile and watched as Brian’s eyes darkened and trailed over his body and then back up to his face.

“Add one more reason to that list,” said Brian a little bitterly.

Justin rolled his big blue eyes. “Again with that. Tell me Brian, do you want it?”

“Wanting has nothing to do with it.”

“I don’t care about morality, rules, or the one hundred and million reasons we shouldn’t that you waste your time thinking about. All I know is that I want you like I’ve never wanted anyone else in my entire life. When I’m near you, it-it consumes me, and I know you feel it too.”

“Justin we-I can’t,” he groaned running his right hand through his dark hair in exasperation.

“I swear I won’t say anything.”

“Not even to your little friends?”

Excited that Brian was even considering it he quickly said, “Of course not. I would never do that.”

They stared at each other for a long time, and Justin who was almost too scared to blink made no movement to touch him. Yet, he craved it like a man dying of thirst. Brian lifted his hand as if to touch him but just as quickly dropped it.

“No Justin. Find someone else,” he practically snarled as he pushed him out of the way.

Momentarily stunned Justin staggered but regained his footing almost at once. “I do love playing games Mr. Kinney.”

Brian didn’t answer instead he slammed door leaving Justin alone but by no means defeated.  

 

Justin waited a whole of fifteen minutes before he followed Brian (for one, he didn’t want any questions being asked before anything actually happened, and two it took longer than usual to think of things that would make his dick soft) out the door.

“So what is this going to be a nightly thing now? Am I going to have to warn you just in case so we all don’t get the boot?”

“Why the fuck are you being so hostile?”

“I’m not hostile, I’m pissed, ok, maybe a little hostile. But this shit, it fucking bothers me, it bothers me a lot.”

“Weren’t you the one who at the end of term last year said, “Whatever you think this is, it’s over”.”

“I know what I said, Ethan.”

“So what exactly are you saying now?”

Justin should have probably made his presence known then but he didn’t.

“I hate how it feels to see you with him, okay. I fucking hate it.”

“Anything else?”

“I…”

“Right. Let’s just find Justin before Mr. Kinney gives us a ‘hey I’m an asshole, surprise’ check, okay?”

“Fine.”

“Good.”

Justin stepped out of the room startling the two brunettes. “Hey.”

“Hi,” they said awkwardly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review. ^_^  
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Don't you Wish you Were the Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun with this one, writing through Brian's POV always is.

**Saturday October 21 st 2000 at 1:47 am.**

“The one that got away huh, Brian,” yelled Emmett through the booming music as Brian made his way to his group of friends. He instantly regretted it.

“A little too young for you don’t you think Brian?” added Michael.

“Yeah, it’s probably past his bedtime,” pipped in Ted.

“Oppose to your type, which is passed out on the bathroom floor?” Brian retorted. Emmett snorted.

“Fuck you,” Ted snapped before putting his drink down and storming off. Emmett followed saying, “Oh teddy, come back.”

 _Good riddance._ “Don’t you think you were a little too hard on Ted?” Michael scolded.

“Who cares. Wanna bump?” he said pulling out the little device from his front pocket. Michael slapped his hand away.

“Get that shit away from me. I am not doing another one.”

“And honestly neither should you,” Ben added.

Brian shrugged, he be damned if he was going to listen to zenBen. He snorted in deeply and grinned widely. “Come on professor we’re not in school, live a little.” _Pathetic, I can’t even say school without picturing that little twat. God I need to fuck him._

“Yeah. Okay.” And then taking advantage that Emmett had reappeared with a scowling Ted, Ben added, “What the fuck are you doing with that kid Brian?”

“Nothing,” he said truthfully and perhaps a little too bitterly because Ben’s scowl only deepened.

“Whatever it is, he is not worth your job. Plus he’s only 17 for god’s sake.”

“Who’s 17?”

 _I really, really fucking hate my friends._ “Never you mind Mikey.”

“Don’t tell me that that kid you were dancing with was 17?”

“Who said anything about him,” Brian said dismissively. _Can we please stir clear of any subject pertaining Justin Taylor?_

“But is he 17?” Emmett asked curiously looking from Ben to Brian.

“Yeah,” said Ben slowly.

_Of course not._

“How do you know?” Michael asked, eyebrows raised.

“Hey, Mikey let’s dance.”

“No, I-” Brian didn’t wait for a reply, he grabbed Michael by the upper arm and dragged him to the dance floor. And he did eventually talk him into doing another bump.

~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~

**Sunday October 22 nd 2000 at 2:29 pm**

On his third knock the door of the munchers who munched opened to reveal a raging bulldog, no sorry Melanie. Brian put the action figure in front of his face and said, “I got something for Gus.”

Melanie laughed and took it. “That’s so sweet, we’ll call Michael later to thank him.” She stepped aside and let him in still staring at the action figure.

Spread on the dining room table were dozens of sketches and paintings all varying in size and talent.

“These ones are simply fantastic,” said a tall blonde pointing at three specific drawings once Brian had walked into the room. He looked down and frowned. “I think is a Justin, ummm,” she went to turn the sheet to look at the name.

“Taylor,” Brian finished for her.

“Yea, he really has an amazing feel for the human form, how old is he?”

“17,” Brian said bitterly but Lindsay didn’t catch it. “He’s that new kid.”

Melanie walked in with Gus rocking him back and forth. “Look Gus, Daddy is here. He finally decided to come pay you a visit.”

“Mel,” Lindsay scolded and Brian rolled his eyes.

“I’m just saying,” Melanie drawled handing Gus over to Brian.

 _So I’m already a shitty father, what else is new._ “Hey sonny boy,” he said looking down at his son, the one person that gave him instant lesbianic feelings.

“The GLC is looking for some pieces from young and upcoming artist for their art show, you think he’ll be interested in submitting his work?” Lindsay asked after a short pause.

Brian looked up from Gus and said in a quiet voice, “I guess I’ll have to ask him.”

“Thanks, Brian.”

~~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~

**Tuesday October 24 th 2000 at 5:05 pm.**

Brian couldn’t help but wonder if there was something wrong with Justin and Ethan. The two normally sat too close for comfort (okay maybe it was only to Brian’s comfort) and the latter always dropped by after art group to pick up Justin, but today he didn’t.

“Linds-I mean Ms. Peterson the art teacher, wanted me to ask you if you were interested in showing some of your work at an upcoming art show at the GLC.” Brian said after racking his brain for something to distract him from Justin’s tantalizing heart-shaped ass as he bent over to pick up empty water bottles and soda cans (Brian was almost 100% sure he was doing it for his benefit).  

“The GLC?” asked Justin standing up straight and walking over to Brian.

“The Gay and Lesbian Center. Safe havens for fags who can’t get laid,” he said clicking his tongue.

“Oh. You mean people seeing my stuff? That’d be intense. But-umm Yeah.”

Brian grinned. “Okay good, I’ll let her know.”

Justin beamed, bit his luscious bottom lip and asked. “When is it?”

“The 10th.”

Justin seemed to mull that over for a moment before running a hand over his blond locks and asking, “Will you be there?”

Brian scoffed. “I wouldn’t be caught dead in a room full of hypocritical, jealous, guilt ridden, self-loathing, middle-aged, sexually frustrated, pseudo intellectual fags who wish they were straight.”

“Ummm…right.” They locked eyes and Brian chuckled at Justin’s bemused expression. “Interesting analysis,” Justin added and his expression turned into one of mischief instead.

“You didn’t have to stay and help me pick up,” said Brian breaking eye contact.

“Don’t I always?”

“So, where’s Mr. Gold?” _Why did I have to go there?_ _And why do I even care-No, I don’t care._

Justin shrugged. “Around, it’s not like we’re attached at the hip or something, you know.”

“I didn’t think you were.”

“Good,” Justin grinned walking past him to throw away the discarded water bottles. “I think I’ll go for a smoke tonight, doesn’t a smoke sound good tonight? And I promise there won’t be any, what was it, oh yeah, hypocritical, jealous, guilt ridden, self-loathing, middle-aged, sexually frustrated,” he paused and his grin widened, “can’t promise that one but definitely no pseudo intellectual fags who wish they were straight, waiting for you there.”

Brian couldn’t help but grin and Justin rewarded him by planting on that million-watt smile that made his cock throb. “See you around Mr. Kinney,” Justin purred and turned on those beautiful heels to walk away but not before running a hand over Brian’s waist as he passed him. Brian’s breathing quickened as he watched the blonde’s retreating form. _Fuck, why does that little twat have to look so good walking away from me._

He pinched the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger, and shook his head. Avoiding room S13 would take all the self-control he could muster. Thirteen days without nicotine, alcohol, recreational drugs, and most importantly sex was going to drive him crazy. He normally didn’t believe in a higher power but if there was one, he hoped it intervened in letting him walk away from this with Justin still intact. He took a deep calming breath and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~

**Wednesday October 25 th 2000 at 11:17 pm.**

Brian paced the length of his office back and forth (not that there was a lot room) debating whether he should risk a cigarette or not. He was jittery and his hands were starting to shake, not to mention that he had been easily aggravated all day because he had refused point blank to venture into room S13 or any adjacent room until now.  He needed a cigarette to calm his nerves, moreover the possibility of being alone with Justin in a locked room only intensified said nerves. _Twelve more days,_ he told himself. But that didn’t help.

~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~

**Saturday October 28th, 2000 at 1:05 pm**

**Click** _._ Brian snapped his head in the direction of the door to see Justin, his back turned to him. He tried not to but he couldn’t help but admire Justin’s perfectly shaped bubble butt in the snug wash-blue jeans he wore. Then he turned around, a grin spreading on his exquisite features. Brian swallowed. “So, I’ve finally got you cornered.” Brian snorted, but his eyes followed Justin’s every move. The latter sat on a desk and gave Brian a teasing sneer. “I must be really scary to have you hiding out in your office.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” he scoffed.

“Then are you gonna come upstairs for a cigarette?”

“No. I don’t have anymore,” he lied.

“I’ll bum you one, unless, you’re too scared.”

 _I know exactly what you’re doing you little fucker._ “Thanks, but I’m actually quitting.” _Yeah right._ A cigarette every day at 6am is what’s been keeping him moderately sane, and able to contain the urge to devour Justin’s luscious mouth and fuck him into that desk.

“Alright old man, I guess you have to take care of yourself now that you are so, very, very old.”

“Fuck you, I’m not that old.”

Justin chuckled. “Alright grandpa, how about this, you meet me for a smoke tonight and I promise I’ll avoid room S13 for the rest of your mischief patrol.” Justin pushed himself off of the desk and moved closer to Brian, not close enough to touch, but close enough to make Brian’s breathing quicken. “I can tell you’re in dire need of a cigarette.”

 _You are what I’m in dire need of._ “No, we are not going to be alone together in a locked room.”

“We are alone together in a locked room right now, and we still have our clothes on,” said Justin with a shrug.

“Because that’s what you’re planning to do? Talk?” he replied sarcastically.

Justin had the decency to look abashed before quickly composing himself. “Look, I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“You don’t make me uncomfortable, Justin.” _Just horny as fuck._

“Well that’s good to hear. So then, what do you say?”

The truth was that even if Justin sat there and kept his distance and did absolutely nothing Brian didn’t think he could restrain himself from taking what he wanted in the dead of night. Especially not when it was already taking all of his power to stop himself from eliminating the gap that now kept them apart.

“No.” And before Justin could argue the point any further he sped past him, unlocked the door and was gone.   

~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~

**St. Francis high school Sleeping Quarters at 1:03am**

As Brian conducted his random bed checks he kept avoiding Justin’s room, until finally he couldn’t postpone it any longer. He even considered not checking it at all, largely because of their last encounter and on a minor note but not less important because he was horny as hell. He truly questioned his resource if Justin were to invite him up to room S13 again. He would give in like a desperate teenager on prom night.

Biting the bullet, squaring up his shoulders and hoping to find Justin asleep he pushed the door open. Through the light of the moon and the open door, however, he saw that Justin was not asleep but neither was Ethan Gold.

The light that was shining through the door made the couple break apart and look up, both had equally horrified expressions.

“Shit,” he heard Justin muttered as Ethan helped him to his feet and onto the bed throwing blankets over both of them. If he weren’t so angry with the whole situation he would have appreciated the sight of Justin’s bare back in the light of the moon.

“What if it would have been any other teacher?” Brian scolded shutting the door. _There is no other reason for my anger, none at all._

“I, we-” stammered Ethan.

“Well it wasn’t,” said Justin defensively, then added apologetically, “Plus you never show up at the same time.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“You’re the only one who does it,” said Ethan slowly.

Brian gave him a death glare before turning to Justin and commanding, “Never again.”

“What, get caught? Then I promise.” They stared at each for a long moment, Justin determined to stand his ground and Brian with a sinking feeling he couldn’t, or wouldn’t entertain.

Then the door to the room opened again and in walked Gregory, humming and oblivious to the scene that had unfolded. He closed the door and switched on the lights, then upon noticing Brian froze in utter bewilderment.

“And where the fuck have you been?” snapped Brian rounding on the newcomer. _Fucking teenagers._

“I just went for a run around the field…” he said in a quiet voice pulling off his head phones as he turned to the couple in Ethan’s bed and then back at Brian, looking petrified.

“Uh huh,” he said but was satisfied when he saw what Gregory was wearing (white running shoes, blue Nike shorts, and a black t-shirt with the sleeves cut-off) and the sweat that glistened his exposed skin.

“Look,” said Justin, whom Brian had seen pick up jeans and slide them on from the corner of his eye. “Can we talk about this?”

“Are they in trouble?” asked Gregory without taking his eyes off of Ethan.

“No,” Brian said to both Gregory and Justin.

“We didn’t even hear you unlock the door,” Ethan finally said.

“It wasn’t locked,” said Brian. Both Justin and Ethan turned to Gregory in accusation.

“Oh don’t look at me like that, I forgot, alright, It’s not like I was thinking properly,” he glowered.

Brian shook his head staring from one to the other in utter disbelief. What was he to do? He couldn’t report them and expect the other two to keep their mouths shut about what they knew about him, but even if they knew nothing he doubted he would have. No, the real dilemma here was what to do with this nagging feeling, this sense of entitlement that he did not merit.

Justin was pulling on his shirt and pushing on his shoes before Brian came to.

“Okay. Glad you’re all still alive. Have a nice night.” He turned on his heel and left the room, he was about to close the door but Justin was right behind him, he sighed, turned around and let Justin follow him. He heard the door close and then Justin’s footsteps behind him.

 

“Well, get in.” Justin obliged and Brian closed and locked the door behind him.

“Can I have a cigarette, I left my pack back in the room,” said Justin walking towards the window and opening it.

Now that they were alone Brian couldn’t help but recall the image of Justin’s enticing bare back in the light of the moon. He followed Justin to the window and taking the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket he extended it to him, and Justin took one. From the same pocket he drew out a lighter and leaned toward Justin to light his cigarette. He smelled soap, the distinct smell of sweat, and something that was purely Justin, he wished he hadn’t because it made it harder to move away. Justin took a long drag from his cigarette while looking up into Brian’s hazel eyes. Brian looked back without even attempting to back away, until Justin broke the contact by looking out the window. Sighing deeply Brian pulled back and moved away to lean on the other side of the window as he lit his own cigarette.

“Did I blow my chances?” Justin asked suddenly turning his head to look at him.

“Who said you even had a chance?” Brian inhaled deeply from his cigarette and then blew it out of his nose.

“Right.”

“Who you fuck is none of my business.”

“We weren’t fucking per say.”

“Right, right, look kid I’m not a toy.”

“I never said you were,” said Justin sounding offended.

“But you want to lose your virginity to me like I’m some kind of prize.”

“I don’t think you are some kind of prize,” Justin smiled that devil-may-care smile, “I think you are _The_ Prize.”

“Cute,” drawled Brian trying not to be affected by that smile.

“What’s your favorite book?” Justin asked suddenly hopping on to the windowsill.

“Huh?”

Justin chuckled. “Well we can just talk right? I promise I won’t try anything,” then he smirked, “unless you want me to.”

“Right…”

However, he did end up telling Justin what his favorite book was, and they even talked about music, art, movies (he was impressed to hear that Justin was a fan of the classics), and their hobbies. And before Brian knew it Justin was yawning and his wristwatch read 3:37 am. But what was even more shocking than that, was that he wasn’t ready for it to end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still enjoying. Please review if you are. :)
> 
> Thanks!


	8. Two is Company, but Three is a Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A lot of Ethan/Justin in this chapter. Barely any Brian.
> 
> There was a lot more I wanted to write for this chapter but it's already too long.
> 
> This chapter will be in Justin's POV as well as Chp. 9. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**Wednesday October 25 th St. Francis Art room D7 at 8:49 pm.**

There was a sound from the open door, yet Justin refused to look up because he already knew who it was. It’s not that he didn’t want to see Ethan or was even upset with him, he just didn’t want the drama associated with all things Gregory. The latter had made it painstakingly clear that as far as he was concerned Ethan was out of reach for Justin. And Justin like the good little wasp that he was had kept his distance to avoid the fallout that he knew was sure to come.

“Can we talk?” asked Ethan, recognizing that Justin wasn’t going to acknowledge him.

“I guess.” said Justin without looking up.

“Come on Justin, don’t give me the cold shoulder.”

“I’m not,” he said shading in his sketch.

The truth was that he had missed Ethan in his bed for the last couple of nights, he missed the kissing, the sucking and even the cuddling. Therefore, he had completely isolated himself from him, after all it was hard for a seventeen-year-old to be sleeping in the same room of a willing party and not give in to it. Not that Ethan had tried to seduce him.

He heard Ethan sigh and move closer.  “What are you sketching?”

Justin looked up then and gave him a small smile. “You.”

“Me?” said Ethan perplexed, his intense brown eyes boring into Justin’s blue ones.

“Yeah, just out of memory though, I just close my eyes,” and he did, “and try to capture the image of you playing Misha.”

“Well I can play and you can sketch me whenever you like,” Ethan said moving towards Justin until he was standing over him. He bent down to look at the sketch and smiled. “Perfect likeness.”

Justin smiled back but it quickly faded when Ethan said, “Did I do something wrong?”

Justin shook his head and ran a hand through his blond hair. “Of course not.”

“Then? Is it because of what you overheard Gregory saying? He told you something else didn’t he?”

Justin looked away and sighed. _I really wanted to avoid this, but at las here comes the drama._ “Look, I feel like I’m in the way-“

“But you’re not!” Ethan protested.

Justin gave him a skeptical look and continued, “There’s obviously something still going on between the two of you, and I don’t want to get in the way. I will just step to the side and let you two figure this out.”

Ethan’s face was flushed and he was pouting. “There is nothing to figure out. He strung me along for over a year, a year! I had to watch him practically hump viginBarbie for just as long as that, he doesn’t get to tell me who I should be spending my time with and what I do during that time. More than that there is nothing between us anymore, he is just jealous that someone else is playing with his toy. He had his chance and he blew it, I am not going back to that.”

 Justin absorbed all that information but said nothing as he looked down at his sketch. Honestly, he had no idea what to say. He knew exactly what it felt like to date a Gregory, though comparably to Chris, Gregs was a doll.

“Justin, look at me, please,” Ethan said softly, almost pleadingly.  

Hesitantly he did. “But you love him?”

That seemed to take Ethan aback, he let out a deep breath and said, “Yeah, I do. But that doesn’t change the facts or my feelings for you.”

“I care about you too but I don’t want you to think that we’re going to have a real relationship, like boyfriends, that’s not going to happen, ever.”

Justin was surprised but pleased when Ethan smiled and nodded. “I know Justin. We’re just friends.”

Justin let the smirk spread across his face. “With the best kind of benefits.”

Ethan grinned in response.

~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Friday October 27th 2000 The Boys dorm at 8:59 pm.**

“Promise we’ll be back early,” said Ethan as he pulled on a tight black and royal purple sleeveless shirt.

Justin admired him from the small study table where his history book sat opened and ignored. “Don’t. Have fun. Get a blow job for the both of us from some hot twinkie,” Justin said with a flirty grin.

“Will do,” said Ethan. They heard Gregory scoff from the bathroom.

Gregory, whom was still getting used to dealing with what he couldn’t change had been bordering on hostile since his conversation with Ethan. Justin would have truly stepped aside had that been what Ethan wanted, because he would rather have them as friends than nothing at all. He was however toning down the displays of affection in front of Gregory, all to Ethan’s dismay.

“So, how do I look?”

“Great,” said Gregory from the bathroom door while Justin said, “I’d fuck you.”

“You guys are too sweet,” Ethan replied beaming.

“Ready?” asked Gregory. He had a glint in his eyes that bothered Justin, but he wasn’t about to express said feelings. After all he was completely fine with Ethan seen or fucking whoever he wanted, but Gregory on the other hand was a different story. What if he did succeed in bringing Ethan back into his web and with it Justin’s fun?

“Yeah,” said Ethan and then descended on Justin giving him a long and meaningful kiss. Justin kissed him back with gusto, Gregory be damned.

Gregory cleared his throat and when they didn’t pull away he snarled, “He’ll be here when we get back. Now, let’s go!”

“Later,” Justin said finally pulling away.

“Yeah, see ya.”

 

Two hours after the boys had left Justin made his way to room S13 for a smoke, hoping to see Brian but not counting on it. Since Justin had cornered him last Tuesday he’s been practically hiding out in his office, unless he was teaching classes or performing his duty for mischief patrol. Justin bit down on his lower lip and let out a heavy sigh when he found the room empty, he closed and locked the door before making his way to the window.

There had to be a way for Justin to get through to him, there just had to be. He’d seen the way Brian looked at him, he wanted him, of that he had no doubt. The question was; could Justin make him want him so badly that he would forget about everything else? He sure hoped so.

When he went back to his dormitory the phone was ringing, he quickly unlocked the door and picked up the phone just in time.

“Hello?”

“Finally! I’ve been calling you for a while. Where were you? Adventures at homo heaven?“

Justin chuckled and said, “I’m sorry.” He had completely forgotten about arranging the call with Daphne. “So, how’s everything?”

“Nothing different. Same old, same old. But,” he could practically see her grinning through the phone, “Chris has been asking about you.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, and what does he want?”

“He just wanted to know how you were and why you hadn’t tried to contact him. He asked me for your number but I said that it wasn’t my place.”

“I bet you loved that,” said Justin knowing how much she had hated Chris, and the fact that they were together.

“I did,” she simpered.

“So?”

“Well you know Chris, he started getting all aggressive, saying that he was your boyfriend and deserved to have your number.”

Justin laughed humorlessly at that. “Boyfriend…ha, right.”

“So naturally I told him to ask your dad and then walked away.” They both laughed. Justin laughed so hard he fell to the floor.

“Oh-my-god-I-wish-I-could-have seen-his-face,” Justin said through a fit of giggles.

He missed Daphne so much and after sobering up he told her just that.

“I miss you too, Jus.”

She went silent for a while and Justin groaned, that could only mean one thing, there was something unpleasant she was preparing herself to say. “Do you know what you’re doing for the Christmas holidays? I thought that maybe you can stay-“

“And be a few blocks from my own home, where I wasn’t even invited, sorry Daph but I just can’t.”

She was quiet for a moment and then said, “So any other plans?”

Justin shrugged and remembering that she couldn’t see said, “Not yet, I guess I’ll just stay here.”

“Alone?”

She sounded so sad that he added, “No, some other people are staying here too, maybe I can make it a homo adventure.” _Liar, Liar!_

“Okay,” said Daphne but she didn’t sound convinced.

“Don’t worry about me Daph, I’ll be just fine.”

~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Boys’ dorm at 1:58 am**

“Hey, Justin. Justin. Justin!”

The blue eyed blonde that had been moments before drooling on his history book jerked himself awake, shielding his eyes from the bright lights at the same time. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked up at the culprit.

“What the fuck Gregs, that was so unnecessary,” he groaned getting sleepily out of the wooden chair.

Gregory shrugged, turned to look at the closed bathroom door then back at Justin. Even in his sleep-stupor Justin did not miss this. The water from the shower was running, which meant that Ethan was in there (he almost wanted to join me), however, he suspected Gregory had something to say. The latter sighed and ran a nervous (not to mention very clumsy hand because of all the alcohol they had both probably consumed) hand through his dark locks.

“I fucked him.”

“Huh?”

“I’m just letting you know, because I think you deserve to know.”

Justin swallowed. His mouth had gone suddenly dry and it took all he had not to lunge himself at Gregory. It wasn’t like he didn’t see this coming or that he was even surprised by this confession, he had seen that look on Gregory’s face before they had left. There hadn’t been a doubt in his mind that this would happen, it didn’t make him feel any better about it though.

“Shouldn’t you have given Ethan the chance to tell me himself? Not that it matters either way.”

“It doesn’t?” he said unconvinced.

“He is free to see and fuck whoever he wants.”

“But he is not fucking whoever… _I’m_ fucking him.”

“So you fucked him? So what?”

“He still wants me.”

“Anyone will want anyone after they’ve had a few.”

“Funny Taylor. But I can still give him something that you won’t.”

Justin gritted his teeth and let a low growl escape his lips. “So are you telling me all this because you think I deserve to know or because you’re claiming your territory?”

“Both,” he said in a low deep voice.

“Are you planning on leaving VirginBarbie any time soon?” Justin asked snidely.

“What does that have-“

Justin shook his head incredulously. “Everything.”

The door to the bathroom creaked open and Ethan stepped into the room wearing nothing but white and red boxers. He was drying his curls with a towel and was about to toss it aside when he froze, his eyes landing upon Justin and Gregory. Justin was sure the animosity and tension between them was evident, almost palable. With one look at Ethan’s guilty face Justin knew Gregory had been telling the truth. Justin tried to bite back the feeling of betrayal, and was that jealousy?

“Goodnight guys. Thanks for the pleasure of your company tonight, Ethan,” said Gregory grinning as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him, but not before planting a kiss on Ethan’s cheek.

Justin remained silent; he didn’t even look at Ethan as he got ready for bed. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his socks and the rest of his clothes until he was standing in nothing but his dark blue boxer briefs.

“Justin.”

He didn’t turn to him; he didn’t even acknowledge Ethan’s presence as he climbed into his bed and under the covers.

He heard Ethan sigh and then crawl into the adjacent bed. “It was a mistake.”

“It really doesn’t matter to me, Ethan,” he lied. _But why does it bother me so much?_

“Justin-“

The knob to the dormitory turned, but it was locked. There was a jingle of the keys and the door opened. Justin didn’t move, he wasn’t in the mind set to play games, especially not with his illusive English lit. professor.

“If I go into the bathroom am I going to find anyone other than Gregory?” drawled Mr. Kinney.

“Nah, you’ll definitely find Gregory in there.” said Ethan whose bed was closest to the door.

“See you tomorrow morning, Mr. Kinney,” said Justin not bothering to turn to look at him, instead he cuddled his blankets closer to him and tried not to think about how he couldn’t keep one nor seduce the other.

“Right. Goodnight boys,” said Brian.

“Justin,” Ethan started again once the door had closed behind Brian.

“Goodnight, Ethan.”

~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Saturday October 28 th 2000 at 3:48 pm**

The bleachers were overrun by blue and white dressed students cheering and shouting for their home team, and Justin had currently found himself as part of this group.

“Red card him, you asshole! He did it on purpose!” yelled Emily, whom was standing on Justin’s right.

“Don’t mind her,” said Ethan in Justin’s ears, as he sat on his left.

“Just don’t let him score the penalty! Come on Chris! Don’t let him-Yes!”

The crowd went into an uproar of cheers. The rival team had missed the penalty goal, the game was over, and they had won. Justin couldn’t care less.

“You want to head up to our room now?” Ethan asked a little insecurely.

Justin shrugged, he didn’t want to be alone with Ethan but he also didn’t want to give Emily another chance to flirt with him. So naturally he followed Ethan out of the stadium and to the dorms. The journey there was made in silence, however, Justin was under the impression that there were a few times when Ethan opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. Yet he wasn’t about to encourage him.

After locking the door Ethan turned to Justin with a determined look upon his face. Justin waited for him to speak.

“I’m confused.”

That Justin didn’t expect. “About?”

“Why you’re acting like this.”

“Like what?”

“Like I don’t exist,” Ethan snapped back.

“I am not acting like you don’t exist, I’ve been talking to you, I went to the game with you didn’t I, and also followed you here.”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Talk to me Justin, don’t push me away. If you hate me for what happened with Gregs, then say it. Don’t do this half cold thing.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Fine. I’m sorry I fucked Gregory okay. It’s not like I wouldn’t have told you. It just happened, it’s not like I planned it.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Justin let out a long, exasperated breath. “What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know Justin. I just want you to be honest, instead of pretending that it doesn’t faze you. Because guess what you’re doing a terrible job at that.”

“I don’t care who you fuck.”

“Not even if it’s Gregory?”

Justin closed his eyes and sighed. _Okay fine. You got me there._

But he didn’t say that, instead he said, “No, not even him.”

“Then why have you been so distant?”

“You’re imagining things.”

“Godamnit Justin. It’s not going to happen again.”

“I already told you, I don’t care,” Justin said perhaps a little too aggressively because Ethan stepped a few paces back.

“No matter how many times you say that; I’m not buying it.” said Ethan standing his ground this time.

“Why, because you feel guilty?”

“Why should I? You said it yourself we’re just friends with ‘the best kinds of benefits’.”

Justin couldn’t say anything to that. Ethan was completely right, that was all they were and all that Justin wanted them to be so why was he so upset about the whole damn thing. It was selfish, not to mention completely irrational for him to feel jealous, let alone betrayed. But alas that is exactly how he felt.

“You said it was over,” he finally admitted.

Ethan put his face into his palms and sighed into them. He ran a hand through his black curls and looked miserably up at Justin. “We are.”

“Are you though? Because he doesn’t seem to think so.”

 “I told him it was a mistake and that it wasn’t going to happen again. Look we were drunk and dancing, and before I knew it, it was like old times and he was dragging me to the back room. It would be a lie if I said I didn’t want him then or that I even tried to stop him, because I didn’t. But it also helped me realize that that will never be enough for me.”

“So you fucked him, because I haven’t fucked you?”

“I didn’t say that,” Ethan said, cheeks turning red.

“Is that what you want Ethan? You want my cock inside of you?”

“Justin,” he gasped.

“It’s not a hard a question, pun totally intended.”

“Do you even want to?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” retorted Justin perplexed.

“Well you haven’t.”

Justin shrugged. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to.”

“Then what’s stopping you?”

Justin sighed and decided to be honest. “Inexperience.”

“Really? You’ve never fucked or have gotten fucked?” asked Ethan in a voice barely above a whisper.

Justin shook his head, feeling more self-conscious than ever about his lack of experience with gay sex.

“But you are so good-no amazing at everything we’ve done so far, why not just go that extra mile?”

Justin shrugged again and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Here he was giving Ethan the cold shoulder because he had fucked-or had let Gregory fuck him when he himself was unwilling to explore intercourse (straight sex doesn’t count) for the first with anyone but Brian Kinney.

The minutes of silence ticked on until Ethan finally broke it. “So where does this leave us?”

“Nothing has to change.”

Ethan sighed and shook his head. “Hasn’t it already?”

“You’re right, it bothered me more than I thought it would, but don’t read too much into it, okay.”

“Thanks for the honesty.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he scuffed.

Ethan moved closer to him and caressed the side of Justin’s face. “Gregory can try all he wants but I will never go back to him, not now, not ever.”

Justin accepted that but he wasn’t sure if even Ethan believed that to be true.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review guys and tell me what you thought of this chapter.
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> Di
> 
> :)


	9. I am Who I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin's POV  
> Warning: Ethan/Justin in this chapter  
> But there are also some B/J interactions.

**Saturday October 28 th 2000 at 6:35 pm**

Outside of the fourth floor window rain poured with consistent rage. It was almost like a war raged between the sky and the grounds. Justin, however, paid no mind to the persistent rain as he watched Ethan. His eyes were closed in concentration yet he looked serene, as if the music was coming through him and he had no control over it. Unknowingly a smile spread across Justin’s face, and in that moment he felt more connected to Ethan than he had ever been to another human being. Just as Ethan played his violin Justin drew him, and it was as if he could almost capture the intensity and devotion of Ethan’s playing.

Ethan opened his eyes and turned to look at Justin as a broad smile curled on his lips. The movements of his fingers ceased and putting Misha down on his bed he walked over to the study table where Justin sat.

“Time for a break already,” Justin said teasingly with a raised eyebrow.

Ethan shrugged grinning and then moved behind him, rubbing his shoulders as he looked down at his own portrait. “Is that what I look like, mhm, I’m pretty fucking hot.”

Justin laughed. “Modest much?”

“Well-“ Whatever Ethan was about to say, however, was interrupted by the opening of their bedroom door. Both boys turned to it to see Gregory’s emerging form, his posse behind him. Justin groaned when he saw Emily, but was pleased Ethan had not taken his hands off of his shoulders, something Gregory had not missed either.

“Great game guys,” said Ethan moving to sit in the chair next to Justin, sliding his hand down Justin’s left arm as he did so.

Chris coughed and exchanged a look with Gregory. Justin wasn’t quite sure if the action had made Chris uncomfortable or if he knew about Gregory and Ethan’s past relationship (or at least a large part of Justin hoped it truly was in the past).

“Thanks,” replied Gregory and Rob as Chris, Emily, and Cecilia took seats. Emily of course, and to Justin’s extreme displeasure chose to sit to the right of him, while Cecilia sat next to her and Chris sat on Gregory’s bed.

Justin who had completely forgotten the drawing he was working on started when Emily said, “Jesus, that’s good.”

“Oh, thanks,” said Justin quickly trying to close the sketchbook but not quick enough. Emily grabbed it and turned it this way and that. Justin was tempted to snatch it out of her nosy hands but decided against it.

Cecilia who was next to her glanced at it and then back at Justin and Ethan, then back at the drawing. “I would totally rather do that drawing of you,” she quipped.

“Hahaha, very Funny Cessi.”

“What are you guys talking about?” said Chris getting off of Gregory’s bed and bending over Emily to see the drawing over her shoulders.

“I didn’t know you were so talented,” said Emily closing the sketchbook and handing it to Justin to keep Chris from snatching it. The latter was looking at him and Ethan with a skeptical expression. “You can draw me anytime,” she said fluttering her eyelashes.

From his left Ethan rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think he’s interested,” said Rob who was still standing by the door next to Gregory, whom was now scowling.

“Why? Do you have a girlfriend Justin?” Cecilia asked for the benefit of her friend.

It was almost like a bright stage light had shun on him, putting him on the spot and making him feel infinitely uncomfortable. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of who he was or to admit that; no he did not have a girlfriend or ever intended to have one. But he also did not know how this bunch of heteros would react or if Ethan would even be comfortable with him admitting this since it would implicate him too.

“Ummm…no, I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Then?”

“Jesus Emily can you be any more forward?” said Rob who was looking at Justin apologetically. He definitely knew something, or perhaps even everything.

“Justin isn’t interested Emily, you aren’t his type,” piped Ethan and Justin was relieved to hear it coming from him, Gregory on the other hand did not look at all pleased.

“So what is your type?” asked Emily unabashedly as Cecilia rolled her eyes and slapped her arm. She shrugged and said, “What, I’m just curious.”

Ethan gave Justin an encouraging nod, Gregory gave him a horrified look, and Rob was biting his lower lip looking at Gregory apprehensively.

“Men,” he said confidently.

Chris gaped, Emily and Cecilia’s eyes bulged, Rob groaned and Gregory turned on his heel and left the room. Perhaps it was the declaration or the wide smile spreading on Ethan’s face that drove Gregory to practically run out of the room and Rob to follow suit, or perhaps it was a combination of both.

“You mean, you’re gay?” asked Chris stupidly.

“Duh,” said Ethan squeezing Justin’s thigh, the latter smiled.

“So, you two?” asked Cecilia looking from one to the other. Justin wasn’t sure if he wanted to answer that and he definitely was not okay with them labelling them as a couple but before he could say anything Ethan nodded his head.

“Jesus,” said Chris in a low voice shaking his head and flopping back down on Gregory’s bed.

“Well that explains it,” said Emily, a grin spreading across her face.

“Explains what?” asked Cecilia bemused.

“Why he hasn’t been all over me by now,” she joked and they all rolled their eyes.

“I’ve never met a gay couple before,” Cecilia said after a short pause.

“We are not a couple,” Justin clarified.

“Just friends,” Ethan added.

“I love me a friend with benefits,” Emily simpered looking interestingly from one to the other.

“Oh God Emily, stop.” said Cecilia slapping her best friend’s arm again.

“I didn’t say I wanted to watch them or nothing,” she grinned, though Justin had the increasing suspicion that that was exactly what she wanted. Justin groaned mentally. _Of course Emily would be a fag-hag._

Justin turned to Chris who was laying on Gregory’s bed like someone had sucker punched him. He couldn’t be sure what his reaction would actually be, was he going to be fine with it or was he going to be a problem?

“Chris are you okay over there?” Cecilia asked and got up to sit next to him on the bed.

He abruptly sat up and turned to Justin and Ethan. “We are not going to see you engage in any, well-you know,” he finally said in a quiet voice.

Emily giggled and said, “Oh yeah I can totally see them parading themselves around St. Francis.”

“So are you okay with this?” asked Ethan looking apprehensive for the first time.

“Sure,” said Emily and Cecilia at once, Chris turned to the two girls, then at the two boys and finally shrugged.

“As long as I don’t have to see it.”

Ethan beamed at them and Justin had to admit that it made him smile. More than that, they had actually accepted him, and that felt amazing.

“So when are we going to gaytown, I’ve always wanted to go-Ouch.” Cecilia had slapped Emily again. They all laughed, even Chris.

~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The boys’ dorm at 12:04 am**

“Maybe we should go after him,” said Justin turning to the closed door of their bedroom, which had moments before been slammed by a fuming Gregory.

“Nah, let him cool off. Trust me, you don’t want to confront him right now.”

Justin shrugged and said nothing more about their seething roommate.

“How about we just take advantage of his absence,” whispered Ethan moving to close this mouth over the ivory skin of Justin’s neck.

Justin moaned as Ethan sucked the tender area of his neck and unzipped his jeans with his hands, Justin quickly reciprocated.

It didn’t take them long to strip themselves off their clothes, or for Ethan to engulf Justin’s dick into his mouth. Justin came in manner of minutes with the insistent sucking and jerking of Ethan’s mouth and hand. “Your turn,” he gasped flipping a giggling Ethan onto his back.

“Hey, hey, wait” he said sobering up and stopping Justin from advancing forward.

“What?”

“Well, I-I was thinking if we could, ummm…try something new.”

“Like?” asked Justin trying to act nonchalant, but his heart was racing.

“I-I well, ummm-never mind.”

“Ethan,” said Justin soothingly running a hand down Ethan’s thigh upon seeing the agitation on his face. “Just tell me.”

Ethan let out a long breath and all in one breath said, “I want your fingers inside me as you suck me off.”

“Okay,” said Justin, relieved.

“Okay?”

Justin grinned at him. “I’ll finger your ass while I suck you,” he said in a low husky voice that made Ethan shiver under him. His grin widened.

However, he had barely made it back to the bed after fetching the lube in Ethan’s top drawer when the door opened. With his knees on the floor ready to take Ethan in to his mouth he turned to the open door like a deer on headlights to see the incomer. And of course it had to be Mr. Kinney, but what was more, he had this expression on his face that encouraged Justin’s sexual pursuit as well as making him feel like he had lost his chance.

~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~

**Sunday October 29th at 9:00 am in room S13**

He watched as the tall brunette wrapped his perfect pink lips around the cigarette and inhaled. Justin thought he might even be drooling.

Mr. Kinney chuckled at his obvious lack of control and it did nothing to help him regain it, instead it weakened it as he locked eyes with hazel ones almost in a daze.

“God, you are so hot,” he found himself saying and was glad to see the pleased smile on Brian’s lips.

“I know.”

Justin grinned then. “And self-assured too, sexy.”

Brian shook his head in amusement. “So did you follow me up here to gawk at me?”

“Well, among other things,” Justin said slyly.

“Uh huh.”

“Uh huh is better than an unwavering no,” he said pushing his hair out of his eyes, pleased to see Brian following the movement with those beautiful large eyes.

“I wouldn’t get my hopes up,” he drawled.

Justin smiled and pulled his cigarette pack from the back pocket of his navy blue trousers. He took one out, put it in between his lips and was about to pull out his lighter when Brian said, “Let me,” and took the cigarette, put it in his own mouth and lit it with his cig.

Justin stared, no he literally gawked at him. With a grin Brian placed it back into Justin’s waiting lips and moved away to lean against the wall and closer to the window. Justin followed, more than aware that Mr. Kinney’s lip had just touched the cigarette that was now in between his lips.

He swallowed and inhaled from his cig. “So, does this mean you’re done hiding out?”

Brian scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I was not hiding.”

“You can keep telling yourself that, I know I’m irresistible.”

“You’re pushing it,” Brian growled though Justin could see the corners of his mouth twitch as he tried not to smile.

“Mhm. Oh by the way I’m meeting Ms. Peterson at her house later today to show her some of my new drawings, she said she wanted more to choose from.”

“Her house?” Brian asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, why?” he asked taking a long drag and trying to imitate Brian’s rings of smoke but failing.

“No reason.” Said Brian blowing out perfect rings of smoke and grinning smugly.

“Is there something I should know? Is her husband a big queer hater?” asked Justin jokingly.

Brian laughed. “She would need to have a husband and at least be straight for that.”

Justin stared open mouthed, and then embarrassed closed it. “But didn’t she just have a baby?”

“Yes Sunshine. There are other ways in this time in age.”

“Sunshine?” Justin mocked though he was pleased to hear the endearing nickname come out of Brian’s lips.

He rolled his eyes and added, “She used a sperm donor,” He hesitated before saying, “me actually.”

“You what-Oh. No way?!”

Brian chuckled at Justin’s stunned expression, making his cheeks shine scarlet. “I didn’t mean, well it just surprised me that’s all.”

“Don’t think I’ll make a good dad?” he asked trying to sound nonchalant but for some reason Justin didn’t buy it, maybe it was the bitterness behind the words.

“No! That’s not why I’m surprised, I’m sure you would be a great dad, better than mine anyways,” he said and he too sounded bitter.

“Oh?” Brian put out his cigarette bud and then placed it in his pack, Justin did the same with his own pack.

 Justin shrugged but didn’t indulge Brian with an answer. Talking about his hateful father was the last thing he wanted to do in the presence of this stunningly beautiful man.

“Guess I’ll be meeting baby Kinney today.”

“Jesus Christ don’t say that in front of Melanie, she’ll rip me a new asshole, not that I need another one.”

Justin chuckled and asked. “Melanie?”

“Lindsay’s partner.”

Justin’s mouth formed an “O” and his cheeks immediately reddened when he saw the way Brian’s eyes darkened and penetrated him with a hungry stare. He could have sworn his heart skipped a few beats as they locked eyes, suddenly his mouth had gone very dry. He licked his lips and absentmindedly bit at his bottom lip, and this seemed to be a mistake or the smartest thing he had ever done because Brian moved to close the distance between them. Justin gasped and a shiver went down his spine to the tip of his cock as the pad of Brian’s thumb stroked his lips. He knew that his own expression was hungry and full of need but before he could move to press their lips together Brian backed away with a primal growl. It startled him but it also elated him.

“M-Mr. Kinney?”

“I shouldn’t have touched you,” was all he said as he walked around him to the door, but Justin was having none of that.

“Wait. Stop running from me!” he demanded and that did make Brian stop on his tracks before he reached the door.

“I am not running,” he said without turning to look at Justin, whom sighed.

Justin walked over to him until he was right behind him, he was so close that he was sure Brian could feel his breath on the back of his neck. “Justin,” he warned but Justin ignored him. Instead he lifted an arm and ran his fingers down Brian’s clothed spine, the latter moaned and Justin grinned.

“Just pretend I’m one of your tricks,” said Justin in the most seductive voice he could muster.

Suddenly Brian spanned around and he almost jumped in triumph but realized it was much too early to celebrate when Brian hissed, “But you’re not. You are my student and I am your teacher!”

“And you also want me!” Justin fired back.

“Stop being a brat and drop it!”

“No. Admit it.”

“Admit what?”

“You know what. Admit that you want me as bad as I want you.”

Brian rolled his eyes and said, “I don’t want you.”

“Liar!”

“And you’re a fucking spoiled twat!” Brian growled and he did unlock and open the door that time.

Fuming Justin stared at his retreating back, part of him wanted to go after him and make him admit it, but a much bigger part of him knew that confronting Mr. Kinney here would be beyond stupid. He paced back and forth waiting for an appropriately long time to follow him out of the room.

_He wants me, I know it, and he knows it. But how do I make him admit it, how do I get him to give in?_

~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~

**Monday October 30 TH at 12:47 pm**

“Justin, earth to Justin!”

Justin turned to the owner of the voice and sighed. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“What is wrong with you? You’ve been weird since you went for a smoke after mass yesterday. Is everything alright?” said Ethan looking up from his tray with a worried expression.

Feeling instantly guilty Justin said, “Yes, sorry I just-family problems.” _That’s not exactly a lie._

“What’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything-“

Gregory snorted and the two boys turned to him, he shrugged and went on picking on his food.

Justin turned back to Ethan to see him staring back at him with a frown. “I take it he’s still not talking to us,” asked Justin in a whisper so only Ethan could hear. Though he doubted the rest of their friends would be able hear whether he whispered or not because Emily was talking animatedly about-well Justin wasn’t even sure what she was talking about.

Ethan nodded solemnly and simultaneously they both turned to Gregory, whom was sitting next to Rob stabbing his food with his fork without bringing it once to his mouth. And for the first time that day his thoughts ceased to be about Brian and the multiple strategies to get into his bed. “You should talk to him.”

“And say what?” Ethan retorted a little to forcibly. “Sorry, It’s just I don’t know what I could even say to make things better, honestly I’m not even sure there is anything I could say.”

“Well, you could at least try,” said Justin hoping he wouldn’t grow to regret pushing the situation.

“I guess,” Ethan acquiesce.  “I’ll talk to him after soccer practice.”

“Alright, I’ll make myself scarce.” _And perhaps do a little teacher stalking._

Ethan sighed, and Justin had to admit to himself that he was pleased Ethan wasn’t jumping at the opportunity of spending time alone with Gregory, even though he himself couldn’t say the same of Mr. Kinney.

Justin turned his gaze to the staff table to catch Brian staring back at him. That made him smile. Brian could say whatever he wanted and fight it as hard as he could but one thing was for certain, he couldn’t fight it forever. The eye-fuckings they shared through every class was a testimony to this. Sooner or later Brian will relent and Justin would be there to claim his prize.

~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~

**Staff quarters at 7:08**

Justin had been going through his scheme over and over again in his head since he had left his dormitory to stalk-look for Mr. Kinney but so far he was nowhere to be seen, which left Justin with no other choice but to corner him where he thought he was safe (not as long as Justin had anything to say about it).

He cleared his throat and knocked once, and when there was no answer he knocked twice. Justin was about to knock again when the door opened and Brian stepped out closing the door behind him. “I knew it would be you,” he said in a form of greeting.

Justin smirked. “So are you going to let me in or are we going to stand out here?”

“Neither. Wait at least 10 minutes before you follow me,” he said as he walked down the hall brushing his shoulder against Justin’s as he went.

Though glad that Brian was at least amicable (for Brian) and inclined to meet him at their usual spot Justin’s schemes had all gone to shit in one fell swoop. He groaned. He had been hoping that the closeness to the bed was more than Mr. Kinney could take, and as a result would take him.

At las something was better than nothing and waiting exactly ten minutes by his watch’s time he made his way to room S13, determined to end the day with at least tasting the lips that were becoming close to an obsession.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. TY  
> Diana <3


	10. The Art of Seduction is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian's POV

**Monday October 30 th 2000 at 7:37 pm room S13.**

The back of his lean body was pressed against the wall as he smiled the devil-may-care smile that made Brian’s dick throb. The snug wash-blue jeans and the navy blue tank top he wore further confirmed Brian’s suspicion that the boy had dressed with one singular intention, to impress and captivate him. He looked away and instead focused on inhaling his cigarette and blowing out the perfect rings of smoke that Justin seemed so fond of imitating.

“How do you do that?” asked Justin suddenly kicking away from the wall and walking forward, and towards him to the other side of the window. He groaned mentally. The kid was relentless in his pursuit. And if he were honest with himself, he would admit that it was titillating. Not that he needed any more excuses to find the stubborn twink mouth-wateringly scrumptious. He shook his head internally. _Focus, Kinney, Focus._

“Practice,” he drawled pretending to be unaffected by his closeness. He took a deep breath and regretted it almost at once because his senses were bombarded by the exquisite scent that was all Justin. _I will not be seduced by an inexperience teenager._

“Maybe you can practice with me,” he said in a low husky voice. Yes, Brian’s cock did twitch then. And when Justin looked down and licked his lips all Brian could think of was of how those lips were made to give pleasure. He wanted those full pink lips exploring every part of his body so badly it hurt. God how he yearned for them. _No, I don’t yearn for anyone, least of all some blond twink. Shit, I need to sink my dick into something, now._

“No, thanks.” Justin pouted, though the glint in his eyes said he was more than amused. “Want a cigarette?” he asked more than anything to get Justin’s attention solely off of him.

“Sure,” he said and pulled the newly lit cigarette from Brian’s mouth and wrapped it around his own delicious lips. “Thanks,” he quipped.

Brian cocked an eyebrow but took a new one from the pack and lit it, without looking up at Justin once. He was too close.

“So here we are again,” said Justin making Brian look up as he pushed his blond locks away from his piercing blue eyes.

He didn’t answer, in part because Justin’s hand was presently brushing his own brown hairs away from his face. An uninviting shiver passed through his body and this seem to entice the blonde further, if that was even possible. Brian grabbed his wrist with the sole intention to push it away but the softness and warmth that radiated from the twink was enough to momentarily inundate his senses and move him to seek more. His fingers untangled from Justin’s wrists only to trail them down his bare arms and neck, his face, and the most perfect lips he had ever seen or touched. Justin’s lids were half closed and he let out a moan that cracked the remaining of Brian’s restraint. The twink’s blue eyes opened and locked onto his as he moved forward to press his lips against Brian’s. And as soon as the pliable lips touched his own all rational thoughts left him and instead a savage need took over him.

Soundlessly the cigarettes dropped to the floor as their hands flew to touch each other’s neck, back, arms, and hair with a savagery that Brian had never before experienced. He literally attacked Justin’s mouth with such fervor that the latter was forcibly slammed into the wall, he let out a noise in between a groan and a moan which succeed in only engrossing Brian more. It was almost like Brian breathed through Justin and Justin breathed through him, unable to let go to even catch their breaths.

With a growl Brian pulled away before his self-control completely evaded him and he took the much too willing kid right here in this room. However, all Brian managed was to press his forehead against his, his arm squeezing Justin’s arms so tightly he was surprised the blond wasn’t squirming away from the touch.

“Justin, I can’t,” he said in a hoarse whisper.

Justin either didn’t listen or chose to ignore him because he only moved his face to press their lips together again, but Brian was quicker and moved his head back. Another kiss and there’ll be no quenching the need he felt until he was buried deep inside the blond.

“I can’t,” he said more forcefully this time. Justin’s eyes fluttered open and his blue eyes mirrored the same need, but with a twinge of annoyance.

“Yes, you can,” he whispered trying to catch his lips again but Brian’s grip on his upper arms kept him from moving forward. Justin let out a growl of his own and pushed Brian away from him.

The distance quick-started Brian’s brain but it also made him yearn for the warmth of the blonde again. _There is that word again, yearn, I don’t do yearning._ Yet even Brian knew that no matter how much he told himself that, it didn’t make it any less true. His currently at attention dick could speak for that.

“This is not the place,” Brian said instantly wishing he hadn’t said the words. Justin’s face shone with glee and that damn smile returned to his lips. “Or any place,” he added but the damaged was more than done. In all honesty he didn’t even believe it himself, not when the redness and apparent soreness of those lips almost broke him again.

“Where? When-I mean-God that was amazing,” the blonde said with glazed eyes.

“Don’t flatter yourself, it’s been over a week since I’ve sunk my dick into some hot ass. It had nothing to do with you,” he said trying to regain the upper hand.

“Right,” said Justin, who’s smile faced and seemed to second guess himself for the first time.

A part of Brian felt guilty but a bigger part knew he needed to get the fuck out of there as soon as possible, he didn’t think his self-restraint could take another close encounter with the gorgeous blond, no matter what he told Justin.

With a little of that fire extinguished Justin bent over to pick up the cigarette buds and Brian wished he hadn’t. _Fuck, how I wish I could fuck that tempting ass into my mattress. My mattress? Shit I have to get out of here now._ And without a backward glance or even a goodbye he did just that.

~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~

**Thursday November 2 nd at 4:57 pm.**

The afterschool art group was filing out of the room, everyone that is except for non-other than Justin Taylor. Brian wasn’t going to play this game again, however. Last Tuesday he had found himself trapped with the delectable blond once again when the latter had locked them in, that time he had practically lunged himself at him with a ferocious determination that had Brian whose control had already been on a thin-line break instantly. It wasn’t until he distantly heard the sound of his zipper being undone that Brian managed to come to, pushing the blonde aggressively off of him and back a few inches. Giving him only enough distance to compose himself.

This time he was under no circumstance going to give him that chance. He was out of the door before the last of the students exited the room and speed walked towards his office and as far away from Justin as he could get without running.

When he opened the door to his office, however, he was stopped on his tracks when he caught sight of Ben sitting on a chair across from his desk.

“I thought you had left,” said Brian closing and locking the door behind him. He didn’t trust the boy’s insistent determination nor was he weary of his pursuit.

“Brian we have to talk,” Ben said solemnly.

“What’s wrong?” he said, not bothering to hide the worry in his voice. “Is everything okay with Gus? Is Michael okay?”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Ben assured him.

“Then?” Brian retorted annoyed, sitting behind his desk.

“It’s about you.”

“Me, what about me?”

Ben eyed him with a sanctimonious look he did not appreciate. He sighed. He could already tell where this was going.

“You know what. That kid Justin, why is he going over to Lindsay’s and why does he know you’re Gus’ father.”

Brian shrugged, “Lindsay wants some of his pieces for the art show at the GLC, and I told him about Gus, so what? He is my son.”

Ben shook his head and eyed Brian as if he had lost his mind. Being with Michael seemed to be rubbing off in more ways than one. “How can you trust him?”

“He won’t say anything.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I just am.”

Ben let out an exasperated breath from between his lips and said, “I hope you know what you’re doing with him.”

“Who said I’m doing anything with him,” he said too quickly, which made Ben’s eyebrows disappear behind his dirty blond hair.

“God Brian please don’t tell me you’re fucking the kid.”

“Of course I’m not,” he snapped eyeing Ben venomously. It really was none of his business, especially not when Brian was attempting to not do just that.

“You can’t tell me that there’s nothing going on between that two of you.”

Brian groaned. “You should give me more credit than that.”

“It’s almost been two weeks I would be surprised if the kid hasn’t been throwing himself at you at every possible turn.”

Brian sighed and admitted, “Of course he has, but I’m no novice.”

“No, but you’ve never been known to turn down a hot piece of ass when offering itself to you on a silver platter.”

Brian shrugged. He wasn’t about to admit just how hard it was proving to be able to resist the hot blond.

“Just be careful. The kid can flirt like one of the bests.”

Unaware of himself, Brian’s eyes narrowed and darkened. “So he flirts with you too?”

“He certainly does, ever since he saw us at Proteus.”

Brian scoffed and Ben’s gaze seemed to x-ray him as he said, “Why, does it bother you Brian?”

“No, of course not,” he said trying to sound dismissive but failing. _Fuck, what the fuck is wrong with me?_

Ben snorted. “Jesus, that kid has really done a number on you, hasn’t he?”

“I don’t know what you mean, he’s just like any other student to me.”

“Uh huh. Though I have to admit that his flirting with me is superficial, however, not so with you.”

This calmed Brian. _Wait am I actually letting that little twat’s actions affect me._ “Are we done talking about this?”

“I just want you to be cautious Brian. Talking to him and divulging sensitive information about yourself is not a smart move, it will only encourage the kid more.”

“I said are you done.” He snapped getting to his feet and walking to the door.

Brian unlocked it and opened it, giving Ben no other choice but to resign and get up from his chair and towards the door. However, before he could exit the person in question popped his glorious head in.

“Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?” said Justin shyly, which was not an expression Brian saw him exhibit often. _Fuck the kid was adorable._

“Ben was just leaving. What is it Mr. Taylor?” Brian said ignoring the cautious looks Ben was giving him.

“I-I just wanted to know if you could give Ms. Peterson my newest drawings once your off mischief-I mean duty the next time you go over to see Gus.”

“I can give them to her Justin,” said Ben about to extend his hand for the sketch book when Brian said, “Don’t worry Ben, I’m supposed to meet Lindsay on Monday so I’ll give it to her.” And he grabbed the sketchbook before Ben could.

“Is there anything else Justin?” Ben asked Justin, whom flushed red.

“Ummm…n-no professor.”

“Are there any in particular you want me to show her,” Brian said before Ben could proceed to dismiss the blond.

“Yes actually, if you have the time to look over them with me,” Justin said as the flush spread from his cheeks down to his neck. God, how he wanted to tear into that neck and make moans pour out of that succulent mouth.

“Brian-“ Ben began.

“Sure, I have time, come in Mr. Taylor.” Said Brian mostly to get rid of Ben and his sanctimonious lectures, yet knowing he was digging his own grave at the same time.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Ben.” Ben sighed in resignation and stepped out of the room as Justin stepped in.  “Take a seat,” he told Justin giving Ben an ‘I won’t do anything stupid give me some credit’ look.

Justin hurriedly took the seat offered. Ben gave Brian one last ominous look before he walked away. Brian closed his eyes, let out a deep breath and without closing the door went to sit back on his desk. He didn’t trust himself to not ravage the boy if he closed it.

~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~

**Saturday November 4 th 2000 at 2:47 pm.**

Mostly because he had nothing better to do (he had finished grading papers in record time, which helped distract him from Justin and his almost obsessive need to jack off) he made his way to the stadium to watch the football game. He had once again practically run like a dog with his tail caught in between his legs as he scurried away from the too tempting blonde that morning, he had one more day, he could-would not lose control. He could already breathe in the freedom and not to mention the many, many tricks that he would indulge himself on once out of this sexual purgatory.

 As he made his way there Brian wondered whether the team was any good but that was beside the point, he just needed fresh air and a break from his hand.

To his surprise the stadium was quite packed. _Well what else could you do if you’re stuck in boarding school,_ he mused. He hovered in the entrance for a few moments debating whether he should take a seat or not.

“Come on you two love birds,” said a female voice from behind him, and he instantly recognizes the voice belonging to Emily Thorn.

He turned to see Emily, Cecilia, Brady, Gregory, Rob, Chris, and then Justin and Ethan bringing up the rear as they approached the entrance. Emily, always the leader, noticed him first and exclaimed, “Mr. Kinney! What are you doing here among us peasants?”

At the sound of his name he saw Justin look up and their eyes locked instantly. “To watch the game Ms. Thorn just like the rest of you.”

“You must sit with us,” she proclaimed.

“Oh I don’t think he would want that,” Justin said. Brian eyed the fidgeting blond interestingly.

“Come now Justin we’re not such bad company,” she retorted and then turned back to Brian. “So what do ya say Professor? Are you joining us commoners?”

“Sure, why not,” drawled Brian aware of the instant stiffness on Justin’s shoulders when he agreed to join them.

“Perfect. Come along now professor, you can even sit next to me.”

“How thoughtful of you,” said Brian sarcastically not missing how Justin pulled Ethan to the side and whispered something in his ear.

“Oh no you don’t,” said Emily marching towards the two boys. Brian was sure she was telling them something but she must have been whispering because he couldn’t hear a thing.

Looking resigned Justin rejoined the group and they proceeded to find seats. As promised Emily sat next to him and to Justin’s slight protestation Rob, Gregory, him, and Ethan sat on the bench below them.

The game proved to be a complete waste of time however, not even ten minutes in and the opposing team had scored a touchdown.

Chris groaned and Ethan whispered something in Justin’s ear that made the latter shake with laughter, it was actually a sickening sight. He was glad he wasn’t the only one who thought so, since from Justin’s left Gregory was staring daggers at the pair. Throughout the game Ethan and Justin seemed to come in closer to each other, they weren’t exactly touching but from time to time Ethan would lean sideways and whisper something that Justin obviously thought was amusing, because he seemed to laugh and beam at him every time. It was utterly disgusting.

“Aren’t they beautiful,” he heard Emily whisper to Cecilia pointing discreetly at the two below them as he pretended to be watching the abysmal game.

The score now read 31-6 opposing team. _Why do these kids watch this garbage and why is she referring to Justin and Ethan as a ‘they’?_

After a horrendous lost the crowd dispersed but not before booing the home team off of the field. Brian was pushed along with the horde, therefore it wasn’t like he was trying to eavesdrop when he heard Emily telling Cecilia that for the first time in her life she wished she was a gay man so she too could get into Justin’s pants. He felt his eyes narrow and an unexplainable anger course through him, for one that wasn’t something she should be saying for everyone to hear and for another was the kid fucking playing him for a fool. _Was his whole I want you to be my first just a plot to get me in bed, not that it was working. Okay so maybe I was a little fascinated about being the first one to enter the blonde’s too tempting heart-shaped ass._

“Emily, I don’t think that’s a topic you should be discussing within earshot of the whole school,” he chastised leaning forward so she could hear him. That caused a small gasp to leave her lips as she and Cecilia turned horrified to face him.

“I-I, it was a joke,” Emily lied lamely.

“Of course it was,” he said stoically giving her a ‘you better watch what you say’ look before moving through the throng of students, he was easily the tallest person in the mass. And alright he would admit that he was being perhaps a tad bit childish when he reached Justin and Ethan and instead of walking around them shoved his way in between them and away from the crowd to his office. Going out for air had been a terrible idea. He didn’t feel better at all. In all regards he felt worse, not only was he still extremely horny, was jouncing for a drug related relief, and on top of that he couldn’t shake the fact that seeing Justin practically drool over (maybe he was exaggerating) Ethan made him pissed off as hell.

_If he is so enamored with the fiddler why does he keep coming to me? Why make tall stories to get me to fuck him? Why indeed. Unless Emily had no idea what she was talking about…and why the fuck do I care so much either way…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you guys thought of this one. TY!
> 
> Di<3


	11. I Have My Deep Throat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin's POV
> 
> Warning: SMUT and more SMUT

**Saturday November 4 th 2000 at 7:15 pm**

“You did what?” shriek Emily excitedly jumping up and down, Cecilia seemed just as affected by the news because she too was jumping up and down.

Justin couldn’t help but smile and turn to look at Ethan fondly. “But no spreading the news if you want to go, Emily.” said Ethan seriously. _Fat chance,_ thought Justin doubting she could contain herself.

“Hey why just me?”

Ethan gave her a pointed look and she flushed red. “Okay, okay I wanna go, I’ll keep my big mouth shut.”

“Good,” said Ethan with a satisfied smile.

The dorm was over packed at the moment, with what Justin liked to mentally refer as ‘Gregory’s posse’. Sure they were Ethan’s friend too but he had only made friends with the ‘popular kids’ once Gregory got to St. Francis and the lovable, and charming Gregs had become part of the group almost instantly. His friendship (or secret romance) with Gregory had been the only reason he was part of the ‘in crew’. And Justin supposed he was also their friend by acquaintance considering they had nothing in common. Yet, he was fond of them nonetheless, they had accepted him with open arms and that was a lot more than he could say for his peers at St. James Academy, Daphne being the only exception. _Damn I miss her._

“Remind me to kiss your mom next time I see her,” said Rob grinning.

“Yeah, how did she manage to convince all our parents to let us out for the weekend?”

“A man only turns 18 once plus she said she would chaperone.”

It was like everyone’s glee was blown out like a candle. “What?” they chorused.

Ethan and Justin grinned. “Don’t worry, I convinced her otherwise, I have my own talents.”

“Without a doubt,” said Gregory with a flirty grin. Ethan flushed and shuffled his feet uncomfortably, though no one else but Justin and Rob noticed the exchange.

“Anyways, my mom gave me her AmEx card and allowed for two rooms at a hotel of my choice.”

“I suppose it actually pays to be a goody too shoes,” quipped Emily.

“Yeah your mom must really trust you,” piped Chris, whom kept glancing over at Cecilia.

“She really does, his parents are amazing,” added Gregory, which awarded him a toothy smile from Ethan. Justin didn’t internally roll his eyes, nope, he sure didn’t.

“So we can all go to Justin’s art show and then go out clubbing,” said Ethan.

“You have an art show? Like people will see your art on display and stuff?” asked Cecilia impressed.

“You bet,” said Ethan proudly before he could answer. Justin beamed at him, it seemed he was doing that a lot lately. Which only added to his increasing guilt, but he just couldn’t get the tall, and older brunette out of his head, or stop the sensations he caused when near. He had become obsessed with Brian Kinney, there was no other word for it. No matter how much he fell for Ethan he couldn’t shake the lust and primal need he felt for Mr. Kinney. He was intoxicating. _Intoxicatingly good._

“I’ll go tell Maya right now,” said Emily practically running towards the door.

“No!” Gregory practically yelled before Emily could leave the room.

Emily spanned around looking perplexed.

“Is she not invited?” asked Cecilia, whom had been meeting Chris’ stares with flirty smiles.

“I-ummm, no. W-we broke up,” said Gregory turning to look at Ethan.

Justin swallowed at the look of confusion on Ethan’s face as the latter stared at Gregory.

“OhmeGod! When?” demanded Emily.

“But you two were so good together, she never stops talking about you,” said Cecilia bemused.

“I don’t know, a few hours ago, and would you rather I kept leading her on?”

“No!” snapped Emily. “But considering that you were busy with your tongue down her throat last night, it took me off guard.” Justin had forgotten the Emily/Maya/Cecilia trio because every time he saw Maya her tongue was down Gregs throat.

“Does that mean you’re not coming?” said Gregory perhaps too hopefully, that earn him an evil eye from Emily and Cecilia.

“Fuck No! We want to see Justin’s art. Come on Cissy we have a _friend_ in need of comfort.”

And with that the two girls left the room, leaving the boys in an uncomfortable silence.

“Why did you break up with her, she’s easily the hottest girl in school?” asked Chris interestingly breaking the silence.

Gregory shrugged but his eyes were locked on Ethan’s large brown ones. “Let’s just say my heart is set on someone else,” said Gregory in a quiet, yet confident voice.

Justin had to give him props, but it didn’t mean he liked it any more. He really wished they would stop staring at each other, it was a little unnerving.

“Who?” asked Chris, the only one in the room who was unaware of the staring pair. Even Brady had caught on as he stared from one to the other, but he said nothing.

“That is none of our business,” said Rob and Ethan finally broke the eye contact whispering almost inaudibly, “I need some air.”

Both Justin and Gregory watched him go.

“There’s some homework I have to do, are you two coming?” asked Rob looking from Chris to Brady.

Brady nodded eagerly and Chris shrugged, completely unaware of the tension emitting from the green eyed brunette and the blue eyed blond. Justin suspected foul-play when Gregory directed a small nod towards Rob.

As soon as the three boys left the room Justin turned to Gregory, waiting for him to talk first. But Gregory said nothing, so Justin urged him.

“Is there something you have to say to me?”

“You saw that. He still wants to be with me, so I suggest you just step aside.”

“Believe me I tried, but our Ethan doesn’t seem to agree with you.”

Gregory’s eyes narrowed. “He’s only with you because he couldn’t have me.”

“I highly doubt that,” said Justin with more conviction than he felt. “Tell me Gregory, will you openly tell your friends about you and Ethan?”

Gregory glowered at Justin, his lips forming a thin line. “It’s more complicated than that. I don’t think they would take lightly to the fact that I dumped their bestie for another guy.”

“Yet if that wasn’t an obstacle you wouldn’t tell them either way would you?”

Gregory squeezed the bridge of his nose and said, “You are the new guy, it’s different.”

“No, you know what I really think, I think you’re too piss in your pants to admit who you really are.”

“Shut up,” he growled pushing Justin forcefully against the wall before Justin could react.

“You want to win Ethan back, then fine, go right ahead. Try your best, but you’re not getting rid of me until Ethan says so,” Justin roared back pushing Gregory off of him. He was more than aware that in a fair fight he didn’t stand a chance against the taller, and much more muscular brunette. But he didn’t care, he would not be intimidated by him.

Gregory scoffed but acquiesce. “Fine. I’ll revel in the challenge.”

When the door opened and Ethan stepped in, it was too see the two boys facing each other, their postures a testament of the hostility that spewed between them.

~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~

**Tuesday November 7 th 2000 at 9:37 am**

It was like he had fallen head first into a chapter of the twilight zone, where Ethan was distant and Mr. Kinney was borderline hostile. He couldn’t blame Ethan however, if it were him he wouldn’t want to be stuck in the middle of a tug of war either. Mr. Kinney on the other hand had no reason to be giving him the cold shoulder. He had done nothing to deserve it. Gone were the lustful looks, actually he didn’t even look at him at all, and when he did meet hazel eyes there was nothing more than a blank expression. Last week he had been glorifying in both men, yet now he had none, and Justin was more than a little bitter.

He sat in class as he watched Mr. Kinney talk, he was listening without paying attention because at that second Ethan had slipped a note onto his desk. Without hesitation Justin folded the piece of paper open.

**_Are you mad at me? For being so weird I mean._ **

Justin bent over his desk and scribbled a message on the paper.

 _Of course not._ He was about to fold the paper and hand it back when he added. _Are we okay?_

Justin handed the note back to Ethan, whom immediately opened it behind his book. A small smile curled on his lips as he read it. He scribbled rapidly and handed the note back to Justin.

**_Yes. I want you, Justin. And I’ve missed you._ **

_Good. I missed you too, and well I don’t want us to go away. It’s been strange not talking to you._

**_I know and I’m not going anywhere. I know what I want for my birthday._ **

_Oh yeah…and what’s that?_

Justin took the note though he had a fleeting suspicion what it would be before he opened it. He grinned at the words. **_You. All of you._**

“Is my lecture boring you Mr. Taylor,” said Mr. Kinney striding towards his desk menacing.

“Uh…n-no sir,” Justin stammered trying to hide the note, but Brian was too quick and snatched it out of his hand.

“Detention Mr. Taylor, you’ll meet me here at 5:45 pm. Maybe then you’ll learn to pay attention,” he chastised moving back to the front of the class with the note in hand. He watched as Mr. Kinney took his seat behind his desk and read the note, his eyes darkened and not in the lust Justin was used to seeing but in anger, he might even go as far as to say jealousy (though perhaps that was wishful thinking on his part) as he crumbled up the note and tossed it furiously into the garbage bin by his desk.

Justin swallowed. _Oh shit._

~~~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Art Building at 5:01 pm**

The students filed out of the room and as usual he waited for them all to vacate, what was different, however, but not surprising was that this time around Mr. Kinney decided to stay, busying himself behind his deck until the last student had left.

“Why detention? Shouldn’t you be glorifying in your freedom,” Justin questioned acting more brave than he felt as the door closed behind the last student.

“Are you trying to get out of punishment, Mr. Taylor?”

“Depends, what do you have in mind?” he said with a flirty smile. He couldn’t help but coax the surly faced tall beauty.

“Nothing that will please you,” he assured him. Justin pouted though his eyes smiled as Brian watched the movement of his lips.

“Well that’s too bad, because I would love to please you,” he said moving towards the door.

“Right. You still have a little over half an hour before detention, I suggest you don’t waste it.”

“I’ll be up in _our_ smoke spot, see you there?” Justin replied, hand on the door. Brian nodded stiffly and Justin walked out of the door.

 

…………..

 

As soon as Justin heard the tell-tale knock he kicked off of the wall and unlocked and opened the door enough to pull Mr. Kinney in. Brian gasped upon being pulled in by his burgundy tie but made no movement to free himself from Justin’s hold as he closed and locked the door behind them. Justin smirked and with his hand still wrapped around his tie pushed the older man against the door. Mr. Kinney whose hazel eyes mimicked the same lust he felt didn’t fight him; he didn’t even try to stop him or hesitate when he pressed his lips against his. Brian ran his tongue along Justin’s lips pressing for entrance and he obliged almost instantly by parting his lips to let Brian explore his mouth with his deliciously soft tongue. Brian sucked Justin’s tongue into his mouth making him moan into the kiss.

Justin let go of Brian’s tie only to bury his hands in the dark hair, perhaps pulling a little too hard, but Mr. Kinney didn’t seem to mind, instead he repaid in kind by biting down on his lips. Justin moaned again and if that was possible the kiss became more frenzied.

Panting and out of breath Brian pulled away to attack his neck instead, sucking, licking, and biting. Justin pressed his throbbing dick against Brian’s rock hard cock over their pants and let out little whimpers that seemed to engross the older man further. When Justin felt like he couldn’t endure it any longer without coming in his pants Brian turned his attentions to his lips again. Almost desperately Justin unbuckle his belt and undid his pants. He was about to push his hand inside and stroke the cock that had him obsessed when his hand was slapped away. He half groaned and half whimpered when suddenly Mr. Kinney wrapped his large hand around his hair and yanked his head back.

“My, my, aren’t we impatient,” he said in a hoarse whisper.

“I want you,” Justin panted reaching to slide his hands down his pants again but Brian wrapped his hand around his wrist and before he knew it he was spanned around and pressed against the door. “Please, I want you so bad,” he found himself pleading as Brian’s eyes darkened.

Then all thoughts left him as Brian unzipped his pants and slid his deftly hand down his trousers making the younger boy moan and eyes flutter as he began to stroke his dick. He slid his thumb across the slit of Justin’s dick to rub the precum around the head and then brought his thumb into his mouth and sucked making Justin shiver. At the look of bliss on Brian’s face when he tasted him it took all he had not to explode right then, but there was no way he would ruin this moment.

But Brian didn’t proceed, instead he pulled away. Justin whimpered and went to pull him back towards him but Brian shook him off.

“I believe is time for detention Mr. Taylor.”

“I-what?” said Justin stupidly. His brain seemed to be trapped in a haze, all he knew was the need he felt for this man.

Brian ginned though he too looked a little unsettled, there was absolutely no way he wasn’t feeling the same things Justin was feeling. Yet, Justin decided not to push it and he moved away from the door, buttoning and zipping up his pants when Brian did the same.

“I’ll be down there in a few minutes,” Brian said and Justin still in a daze nodded and exited the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~

**Thursday November 9 th 2000 at 7:00 pm**

Justin laid on his bed, his head on Ethan’s lap as the latter stroked his blond locks and he absentmindedly trailed circles up and down Ethan’s arm, though neither boy seemed to be in the moment. It was like their minds were elsewhere but their bodies comforted in the simple touch.

The door to the room opened and that seemed to bring them back to the present as they turned to the door, hands ceasing their movements.

Looking grumpy, sweaty and dirty Gregory stepped in slamming the door behind him.

“Oh don’t stop on my account,” he glowered making his way to the bathroom and slamming that door too.

Justin looked up at Ethan, whom rolled his eyes. “He’s probably upset cuz his practice ran longer than usual; I suppose the coach really wants to win,” he said and bent down to give Justin a peck on the lips. Justin on the other hand had something else in mind, he cupped the back of Ethan’s neck with his hand and deepened the kiss. Ethan responded by parting his lips and moaning into his mouth.

Justin broke the kiss only to adjust positions and straddle Ethan’s things instead, and grabbing the sides of his face he pulled him toward a breathtaking kiss.

“Justin…” Ethan moaned attempting to pull away but Justin only deepened the kiss and after a slight hesitation Ethan let go and succumb to the kiss and Justin’s heavy petting.

Justin pulled away from his lips to trail kisses along his cheek, his jaw, and then finally his neck. Ethan groaned and his hand flew to unzip Justin’s jeans as Justin adjusted his weight long enough for Ethan to pull his leaking cock out. He stroked it furiously as Justin bit down on his neck and rubbed Ethan’s dick through his jeans.

Breathing heavily Justin stood up and Ethan automatically dropped to his knees on the floor, placed one hand on the end of his shaft and the other on his right thigh as he sucked the head, and only the head into his mouth. Justin gasped, and then laughed when Ethan with his cock still in his mouth spanned him around and pushed him onto his bed. Ethan settled one hand on the small of Justin’s back, and the other never stopped stroking as he took as much as he could of Justin’s thick dick into his mouth.

The door to the bathroom creaked open and Justin opened hazy blue eyes to catch the horror struck look on Gregory’s face. He locked eyes with the perplexed brunette and smirked. So perhaps a part of him did commence this for Gregory’s benefit, but a bigger part of him was just horny as hell.

Justin felt the pressure building in his balls and he looked back down at Ethan, gripping his hair and looking into brown eyes. He was sure Ethan had caught on to his little display of power but he seemed unaffected (or did he actually enjoy it?) as he took him as far down into his throat as he could and sucked every last drop of Justin’s cum as Justin shivered and moaned his release. With a pop Ethan pulled away and licked his lips then planted a lingering kiss on Justin’s lips.

“My turn,” he said and stood up pulling down his pants. Justin grinned and without even the slightest of reluctance gripped the sides of Ethan’s legs and licked along his shaft.

They heard the door of the bathroom slam again and both boys flashed identical grins, then Justin engulfed him into his mouth and Ethan threw back his head as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Friday November 10 th at 3:47 pm in St. Francis Parking Lot.**

“What’s that for?” asked Brian pointing at the overnight bag in Justin’s hand.

“An overnight bag.”

“No shit genius. What I meant was why are you bringing it to the art show.”

“I’m not,” Justin replied without going into details.

“Then?” Brian pushed when they stopped next to his jeep.

“You don’t have to take me you know. I can just ride the bus,” said Justin avoiding the question.

“I told Lindsay I would drive you plus I need to go see Gus anyways,” he said opening the door to his jeep and instructing Justin to do the same. Justin opened the passenger door, hoped in, and closed it.

Brian turned the key in the ignition and a hypnotic song came on the radio as he drove out of the St. Francis parking lot and through the gates.

Most of the drive mas made in silence until Justin summed up the courage to unbuckle his seat belt (safety be damned) and lean towards Brian. He ran his fingers from his knee to his upper thigh, taking encouragement from the growing bulge in Brian’s pants. The latter let him unbuckle his own seat belt, his belt, and when Brian made no move to stop him he continued to unbuttoned and zip down his pants. Mr. Kinney turned to him then, his hazel eyes flashing with a primal need as Justin smiled his million watt-smile and proceeded to release Brian’s cock from the confinement of his pants, moaning at its magnificence. Brian turned back to the road but groaned when Justin wrapped his hand around the enormous cock and stroked. He bent down and tongued the slit of Brian’s cock, marveling at how delicious he tasted. Justin engulfed the massive head sucking and using his tongue to lick at the same time. Slowly, almost torturously he took him deeper and deeper into his mouth as Brian let out a moan and tried to focus on the road. One of his hands flew to Justin’s hair but only to stroke the length of it, almost tenderly.

Justin hummed and moaned on Brian’s dick, taking most but not all of him into his mouth, Brian was astoundingly large and Justin’s gag-reflex wasn’t use to something so big down his throat. Yet, he pushed on, trying not to gag as he increased the rhythm of his sucking and stroking. He was so enthralled by his own frenzied sucking that he didn’t notice when Brian stopped the car in front of a house with a white gate and a sycamore tree.

Justin used his other hand to massage Brian’s balls and when Justin looked up their eyes met and Justin felt his own impossibly hard cock throbbing for release. Justin sucked, one, two, three more times before Brian threw his head back on the head rest and cried out his release. The combination of Brian’s expression of pure ecstasy and the heavenly cum spilling down his throat was enough to make Justin cum in his pants without once touching himself. He cried on Brian’s cock but didn’t pull away until he had swallowed every last drop. With a pop he released Brian’s cock, and the man groaned and shivered.

Brian readjusted himself and turned misty eyes onto Justin, and Justin was sure he mirrored the expression. Brian cuffed the back of his neck and pulled him in towards a deep and long kiss. Which was unfortunately interrupted by a tapping on the window.

Still in a haze they broke apart looking for the culprit of the interruption to find a very distraught looking Ms. Peterson.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enoyed Justin's talent...he seemed to be giving it freely this chapter.
> 
> Please Review. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Di<3


	12. One plus One is the Same as Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the art show. Sorry this one took me so long.
> 
> Made it nice and long though. So Hope you enjoy.

**Friday November 10 th 2000 at 4:37 pm**

“When I asked you to give him a ride, I didn’t mean fuck him in your jeep, Brian!” Lindsay rounded on Brian as soon as Justin had closed the door behind them.

“Hey, I didn’t fuck ‘em,” Brian said defensively.

Lindsay hissed at him, hands on hips. “You could have fooled me!”

Justin stared at the two adults wishing he was anywhere but in Lindsay’s living room.

“You’re getting worked up over nothing.”

“Brian you really aren’t that stupid are you? He’s just a child!”

Justin took personal offense to that and was about to say so when Brian said, “Justin is not a child.”

Lindsay raised her hands in exasperation and said, “How about your job, what if he tells someone?”

“I would never do that,” said Justin, receiving a grin from Brian. He couldn’t help but grin back himself.

“You’ve gotten away with a lot in your time but this…this is something I wouldn’t have even expected from you.”

“Oh come on Lindsay don’t you get all sanctimonious on me.”

“Sanctimonious? Sanctimonious? Brian the kid isn’t even 18 yet.”

“I’m standing right here,” Justin said a little put out by Lindsay speaking as if he weren’t standing a few feet away from them.

“Oh no Justin this is not on you, this is all Brian and his unwillingness to keep it in his pants.”

Brian opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Justin said, “Honestly, I came onto him, repeatedly.”

Lindsay stared at Justin for a long moment then shrugged. “But you’re the adult,” she scowled turning back to Brian.

“You are the last person who should be giving me this lecture,” Brian said, clearly exasperated.

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“You know exactly what it’s supposed to mean or should I remind you of freshman year in college?”

That immediately sobered Lindsay up, she flushed red then gave Brian a reproachful look.

“And we all know how well that ended,” she said in a small voice, no longer screaming.

“Honestly Ms. Peterson I came onto him, it was just a kiss,” he lied, well half lied.

“Honey I don’t blame you. Can you go upstairs and get Gus, I would like to speak to Brian alone.”

Justin turned to Brian, whom rolled his eyes but nodded at him rolling in his lips.

“Sure,” he said and exited the living room, climbing up the stairs towards Gus’ bedroom whom had woken up due to all the screaming. With his duffel in hand he made a detour to the bathroom, however, to change his cum stained underwear before going to get Gus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Gay and Lesbian Center at 8:49 pm**

When Justin walked into the GLC with Ms. Peterson at half past six he was momentarily enthralled by his surroundings (it was his first art show after all), instantly noticing how the walls were painted in different colors to emphasize the art displayed. Then finally at seven on the dot a pudgy man, whose face you would instantly forget began to play soft piano music as onlookers moved around the gallery pointing at a painting, photograph, sculpture, or  a mixed-media (Justin had been fascinated by the artist’s technique and had been staring at the striking piece for quite some time before Lindsay introduced him to the artist in question, a Terence Walker, whom was a handsome man in his mid-twenties with large brown eyes, dark skin, and the fullest lips Justin had ever seen) works.

Justin had chatted with the handsome man about his unique technique (among other things) until his group of friends arrived and he’d excused himself before making his way over to them. Justin had been sure Terence had been watching him go, so yes he might have flaunted his assets a bit for the man’s pleasure.

“You guys made it!” greeted Justin embracing Ethan in a hug and a long meaningful kiss. When they broke apart the latter grinned at him sheepishly. Once Justin was disentangled from Ethan the two girls literally threw themselves at him and embraced him, the boys however, only nodded their heads, Rob being the only one who said “Hi.”

“What took you guys so long?”

“Oh umm-“ started Emily but seemed to be at a loss for words (which was something Justin had never seen to date).

“Maya came with us after all,” said Ethan who wasn’t even trying to hide his disdain.

“Well it was rather rude of you to invite my roommates and not me, I mean I’ve known you longer an all,” said Maya defensively.

“So what? You’ve never even had a conversation with me before and the only one we did have was the one where you threatened to snitch if we didn’t bring you along!” said Ethan whose tanned face was turning red.

“Hey, have you seen my art?” asked Justin trying to avoid the impending scene from unfolding.

Ethan turned to him then, giving him an apologetic half smile. “No, give me a tour,” he said. And Justin took that to mean only _him._

“Umm…sure. If you guys want to start with my stuff they are over there,” he said pointing at the blue wall that held his sketches and some of the paintings he had created in the afterschool art group. “Come on,” he said to Ethan extending his hand. Looking more than relieved Ethan took it, seeming to be glad to leave the group behind.

“What happened?” Justin asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

Ethan rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and said, “It’s not important, honestly. I’m sorry for the outburst I was being a little drama princess. I want you to enjoy your show, come on, I want to see your art.”

Ethan started moving but Justin held him back by their intertwined hand. “Oh no you don’t. Spill it.”

Ethan sighed but acquiesced. “As far as I’m concerned Emily and Cissy said they tried to hide it from Maya, but you know as their roommate she finally made them spill the beans and then she proceeded to insinuate herself into the party. But I wasn’t having it,” upon the narrowing of Justin’s eyes he said, “not for the reason you think, it had nothing to do with Gregg just that she’s a big mouthed bitch and like I said earlier we’ve never even had a conversation because she had always been too busy shoving her tongue down Gregg’s throat to pay the likes of me any attention. Yet when I told her just that she pretty much threatened to let her “daddy” know (you know the headmaster), that we were unsupervised. Why Emily told her that part is beyond me. Anyways, I just relented because it was already getting late and I didn’t want to miss your art show.”

“So we can’t just ditch her somewhere?” Justin joked making Ethan smile and punch his upper arm playfully with his free hand.

“I wish. But since she brought her own car the girls, Chris, and Brady are riding with her. And it beat my previous plan of taking the bus.”

“Wait so are the rest of us still taking the bus?”

“No, I have my car.”

“I didn’t even know you had a car.”

“Oh yeah, only I never use it.”

“Oh right, if we drove into school in the middle of the night it will be much too inconspicuous.”

“Exactly.”

“So what type of car do you drive?” Justin asked as they made their way around the gallery.

“A silver Audi TT.”

“Uh, nice. Just how rich are your parents?”

“Very, very rich,” responded Ethan. “According to my dad it was my “start-out” car, to see how responsible I could be.”

“Uh Mr. Gold…you really are made of gold aren’t you?”

“Oh shut up,” he laughed bumping his shoulder against Justin’s.

When they had finally reached Justin’s work Ethan let out a gasp (much like he had with Terence’s mixed-media works). “God Justin these are really good.” He stopped at the sketch of Brian-Mr. Kinney and scrunched up his nose (the drawing was of Brian in his suit (that was much, much too nice for a high school teacher) holding a book in his right hand seeming to be reading out-loud, yet his stare was lustful, like he was undressing you with that one look and you would want nothing more). Then he saw the painting of himself playing Misha and smiled toothily. “You actually showed one of the ones you made of me, I look damn good if I do say so myself, but you do love me so that’s a given.”

“Oh shut up you dork.”

“Oh my God! Oh my God!” shrieked Emily in somewhat of a whisper once she and Cissy reached Justin and Ethan.

“What now?” asked Ethan rolling his eyes. “Did you find someone straight?”

“No!” replied Cissy in an uncharacteristically high-pitched voice.

“Okay?”

“Oh my God! OhmeGod!” Emily said again.

“Spill it already,” snapped Ethan. Justin didn’t blame him; he was more annoyed than curious at this point.

But the two girls only gaped towards the entrance.

“It’s Mr. Kinney,” said Gregory in a bored voice as he made his way towards them.

If it was possible the girls’ mouth opened wider at the nonchalant expression on Gregg’s face but Justin didn’t notice because as soon as he had heard the name he spanned his head around and towards the entrance. Yes, indeed there was Mr. Kinney downed in black 501’s and a sleeveless black button down shirt. _God, he is so fucking beautiful._ Unware of himself Justin was grinning widely in a self-satisfied sort-of-way that didn’t fail the notice of Ethan nor Gregory, the other’s however seemed oblivious, they were too busy staring at the God in black too.

“H-he-he is gay?” asked Chris perplexed, whom had just made their way towards them.

“Obviously,” drawled Gregg.

“And Ms. Peterson? But God she is such a babe,” said Chris more than bewildered.

“What the hell does that even mean Chris?” asked Ethan.

“No I mean…well, I don’t know what I mean.”

“Well are we ready to go? I’m bored.” Said Gregory clicking his tongue.

“No, I’m going to go say ‘Hi’ to Mr-“

“No!” Ethan, Gregg, and Justin said at once.

“But why?”

“I doubt he wants to talk to us, plus I’m sure Maya is waiting for you in her car since I saw her running out of here a few minutes ago,” said Rob, always saving the day, yet he was giving Gregory a pointed look but the latter ignored it.

“Oh fine. Let’s go then,” said Emily much to everyone’s surprise. She wasn’t one for giving up so easily. But Justin had the fleeting suspicion that she wanted to win brownie points with Rob.

“Ok, you guys go ahead, I have to say goodbye to Ms. Peterson,” said Justin, whom notice that neither Ethan nor Gregory had bought that lame excuse. The others only nodded and began filling out of the gallery. Ethan on the other had gave him a kiss that Justin only half-heartedly responded to before he and Gregg followed the others.

 _OK, Justin. Don’t make a fool of yourself. Just go say bye to Ms. Peterson and wait for him to approach you._ “Hey Ms. Peterson, excuse me,” he said weary of interrupting her conversation with ‘Hot Terence’.

“Oh hey Justin, everyone loves your art, there has been a few offers already.”

“Really? Wow that’s great,” he said genuinely with one of his sun-shiny smile. He noticed that ‘Hot Terence’ was smiling at him.

“If you ever want to talk art (though Justin doubted (and by the look Ms. Peterson gave the dark-skinned artist she felt the same way) it was solely to ‘talk art’) here is my number.” He said and with a peck to Justin’s cheek handed him a business card with his name and phone number on it.

“Oh…umm thanks,” said Justin reciprocating the flirty smile and shoving the card into the back pocket of his gray slacks.

“I’ll talk to you later Lindsay, I have dinner reservations with some friends-“ he stopped as if an idea had just formed in his head. “Would you like to come Justin?”

“Terence, you do know Justin is only 17 right?”

“Right,” he said turning to Lindsay with a shrug, “I read the pamphlet.”

“Uh, well thanks it’s really nice of you to ask Terence but I actually have plans of my own with my friends. You know the rowdy ones.” He said with a smile trying not to be annoyed with Lindsay’s coddling.

Terence laughed and it was a really nice laugh. “Another time then.”

“Yeah, I would really like that. I’ll give you a call sometime.”

“Great. Looking forward to it. See you around Justin, bye Lindsay.” And with that the hottest black man Justin had ever seen turned on his heel and walked away. Justin had to grin because he was walking away slowly, almost cat-like and Justin knew it was for his pleasure.

When he turned to look back at Lindsay she looked dumbfounded, but once she had noticed that Justin was looking at her, she composed herself almost instantly.

“Justin, I know it’s none of my business but-“

“Hey Lindz can you come over here a second,” called Tannis (at least Justin thought that was her name) motioning for Lindsay to come to her.

“Okay give me a second,” Lindsay called back, then looking dejected she turned back to Justin. “Just please don’t fuck him over.” And with that she too left leaving Justin standing alone and perplexed.

_Fuck who over? Is she talking about Mr. Kinney? Yeah I wouldn’t even dream about it. More like him fucking me over his desk. Yes, that sounds nice._

“If it isn’t that little artiest.” Justin’s heart leaped, he could practically feel it pounding in his Adam’s apple.

“You actually came,” he replied trying to pretend his heart wasn’t trying to come out his mouth.

“I was bored.”

“What happened to ‘pseudo intellectuals, that wished they were straight’? Oh no don’t tell me you’ve gone straight?”

Mr. Kinney smirked and bumped his shoulder making Justin’s heart make a leap towards his mouth so he decided to close it.  “Smartass. So I saw your little posse running around.”

“Well I honestly didn’t think you would come,” said Justin honestly.

“I honestly didn’t think I would either.”

Justin smiled then. “Well I’m glad you did.”

“Mhm. Are you ready to go?”

“Huh…oh yeah. No wait. My bag! Oh shit, I almost forgot. I have to get Ms. Peterson to get it from her car-“

“I got it, it’s in my car,” said Mr. Kinney grinning.

“Huh?”

Mr. Kinney’s grin widened as he said, “Let’s go.”

“Where?” said Justin at a loss but he followed him anyways. “And why is my bag in your car?”

This time it was Brian’s turn to look confused, stopping in his tracks he asked, “Where do you think twat?”

“I-I honestly don’t know. But I mean thanks but you didn’t have to get my bag for me.”

Brian shook his head looking confused, his tongue in cheek but kept on walking so Justin followed suit. They didn’t stop until they had reached his jeep, which was parked on the alley across from the GLC building. He unlocked the doors and watched as Justin pulled his bag out of the passenger seat and closed the door, pulling the straps of his overnight bag over his head. “What are you doing?”

“Huh. What do you mean?”

Brian narrowed his eyes, though he looked half annoyed and half amused. Justin was definitely missing something. _Unless-but no! Or does he? Would he?_

“Where you planning on taking me somewhere?” asked Justin, his breathing coming in stitches.

Mr. Kinney rolled his eyes, now he seemed more than clearly annoyed to Justin. “Do you want me to say it twat? Is that it? Fine. Come home with me.” It wasn’t even a question.

Justin’s eyes bulged and he thought that this time his heart had indeed jumped out of his mouth and left his body because he was no longer aware of its beating or even how to breathe for that matter. “I-I-I-FUCK!”

“Well yeah, that is the general idea, Sunshine.”

“Really?”

Brian gave him a “duh you dumbass” kind-of-look and was about to jump in his jeep when Justin said, “I-I can’t.”

That stopped Mr. Kinney alright. He looked like someone had just slapped him silly. “You can’t? Seriously?”

Justin nodded his head slowly. _I fucking hate my life right now._

“You’re joking right?” Justin shook his head unable to speak. “Why did you bring the bag then?” Justin looked down at his bag stupidly, his mouth had gone so very dry and he didn’t think he could speak even if he wanted to.

_What if I just go. I can just go with him. I mean would Ethan really get that upset? Yeah, yeah he would. It is his birthday today after all and ain’t I his birthday present, he did book a room for just the two of us. Not to mention that he already had to deal with VirginBarbie and the whole Gregory ordeal. And what if I did ditch him? Would Gregory jump at the chance, would Ethan ever speak to me again? And most importantly would Mr. Kinney even give me the time of day after he’d fucked me to his heart’s content. What if I was left alone and friendless? What then?_

Justin closed his eyes, opened it and finally said, “Is Ethan’s birthday, we have plans.”

Brian looked so taken aback for an instant that Justin wasn’t even sure he had really seen the outrage and pained expression on his face before it was quickly replaced by his usual smug expression. “Whatever. Your lost.” Then he climbed into his jeep, slammed the door, turned on the ignition and slammed on the accelerator as Justin watched the jeep screech out of its parking space and into the almost deserted street.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He cursed at the top of his voice.

“Uhh, damn, passing out on the stud of Liberty avenue, are you sure that was a good move?”

Startled Justin spanned around to come face to face with Gregory who seemed to come out of the shadows. “You fucking scared me,” Justin hissed, avoiding that topic at all costs.

“I bet Ethan would be tickled pink to hear this.”

“You’re not going to tell him are you?”

Gregory snorted. “Of course not. That would win you an endless amount of brownie points and we both know that if Mr. Kinney would to come back you wouldn’t hesitate again.”

 _Fuck you Gregory. You got me there._ “What are you even doing here?”

“Waiting for you since you don’t know where we’re parked now do you?”

“Right. Well let’s go.”

Gregory chuckled. “Well I can sleep soundly tonight knowing that your night is ruined.”

“Is it? I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure Ethan can warm my bed just fine,” said Justin just to wipe the smug expression from Gregory’s face.

Gregory said nothing but stumped away, and Justin followed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Outside of Club Proteus at 12:29 am.**

“Do we really have to come here?” asked Justin for the hundredth time, yet the answer was always the same.

Emily said, “Don’t be such a Grinch, share the gay life with your new faghag.” While Cecilia nodded vigorously (they should not have been drinking back at the hotel, all except that is for Rob who offered to drive Ethan’s car and Brady who offered to drive Maya’s).

Chris, Brady, and Rob would just shrug and Maya would just glare at everyone and anybody that looked at her.

Ethan would say, “Oh come on Justin, it will be fun!”

And the bastard also known as Gregory would grin widely and say, “Yeah, Justin you’re more than welcome to stay and ruin it for everyone else.”

So much to his displeasure after Ethan had slipped the bouncer a fifty dollar bill they made their way inside. The last thing Justin wanted to do was see Mr. Kinney and rub in his beautiful face even more than he already had; the fact that he had chosen his friends-okay Ethan over him. Yet, he didn’t see any way out of it without Gregory having the upper hand, and since he had probably fucked all his chances with the beautiful God-like man he would be dammed if he let Gregg win this round too.  

As soon as they had walked through the doors that rhythmic thumpa-thumpa coursed through his being. _Fuck it. No point crying over spilled paint, even if it was the most beautiful paint in existence._ He shook his head. _Here we go._ And as if on cue Ethan intertwined his fingers with his and dragged him inside the club, the others followed closely behind.

The flashing lights and deafening bass pulsed through Justin as he and Ethan made his way to the bar with Gregory and Rob, who had offered to get everyone’s drinks.

“Oh if it isn’t goldilocks and his two brunettes,” said a tall, lanky, effeminate, but handsome man Justin had seen with Mr. Kinney before. He was wearing a pink lycra type shirt with very tight ( _how did he even pull them up?)_ black leather pants. His hair was styled in a spiky sort-of-fashion and he was wearing what looked like fake eyelashes ( _they couldn’t possibly be real could they?)_ and blue-green eyeshadow with a heavy application of gray eyeliner.

“Uh, hey,” said Justin unsure of that else to say. He on the other hand was wearing a sapphire blue sleeveless, almost transparent shirt, tight and white shredded 501 levis jeans, and blue and white converse. To his right Ethan was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and shredded black jeans with black and white converse. Gregg seemed to be dressed to impress (even though Justin wanted nothing more than to punch that shit-eating grin off of his face he had to admit he looked damn good) with an emerald green sleeveless button-up shirt that made his lean yet muscular arms look scrumptious, and tight wash-blue jeans that hugged his long and lean legs exquisitely, which was accompanied with green and white converse.

“You guys look great today, are we celebrating something?”

“Yeah, it’s Ethan’s 18th birthday,” Justin yelled over the blaring music.

“Uhh legal now are we.”

“Hey now don’t get any ideas, he’s mine tonight,” joked Justin. Then almost kicked himself, that was not something he should be saying to one of Brian’s friend if he didn’t want it to get back to him. _Oh fuck it._

“Where’s Mr. Ki-I mean Brian?” asked Gregory leaning closer to the tall man so he could hear him.

“In the backroom somewhere,” he said with a wink. “My name is Emmett by the way.” He told the three boys then noticed Rob looking out of place and a little overwhelmed with three drinks in his hand. “And you sweetie, what’s your name?”

“Oh umm…Rob,” said Rob looking shocked to be addressed.

“Oh and I’m Justin.”

“I’m Ethan.”

“Gregory.”

“Well boys nice to meet you. Now who wants to go shake their tail-feathers?”

Justin grinned and downed his shot at the same time Gregory did, Ethan and Rob followed.

“I do. But you mind coming with us to deliver the drinks to our friend?” asked Ethan.

“Uh, there’s more of you youngins?”

“You bet,” said Justin making his way over to the rest of their party.

 

“Hi, it’s about time-“ started Emily but at the sight of the very effeminate Emmett she gaped.

“It’s not polite to stare, Em,” said Ethan shaking his head.

“Oh right. Hey I’m Emily,” she said.

“I’m Cecilia but all my friends call me Cissy. I love your makeup, you put ours to shame,” pipped in Cecilia (yep she’d had a few alright, Justin almost felt guilty to be handing her another shot of beam) as Justin handed her the shot.

“Ok, come on let’s dance,” said Ethan intertwining their fingers now that their hands were free again. “Come on Emmett dance with us,” he added before Emmett had the chance to make his acquaintance with the rest of the group.

And so they all did make their way to the dance floor, Justin and Ethan in the lead, Emmett and Gregg in the middle, and Rob and Emily behind them.

Emmett proved to be a great dancer though of course Justin had noticed that before, but actually experiencing it was another thing all together. Ethan was an okay dancer, but Emmett was a fucking blast, and for the first time that night he forgot all about Brian Kinney as the rest of the group made their way to the circle and they all dance together, bodies pressing against each other’s as he let the music and the warm bodies completely take him over.

After about an hour Emmett yelled to the group over the music to signal he was going to get a drink from the bar which led to them all requesting drinks and the same group as before made their way to bar. Justin was in cloud nine by the time they made it to the bar (Ethan “the goody-toe-shoes” had surprised Justin and Gregory when he had offered them a little trinket in the form of a bump (“it’s my coke-head older brother’s shit, he always gets the top notch stuff”) and that had convinced Justin so he took a bump without further delay, and so the athletic, not to mention competitive Gregory who didn’t want to be left out took a hit too) so he didn’t really notice the tall and lean brunette who had his back toward them facing the bar.

“Finally, out of the backroom are you?” teased Emmett.

Justin who was oblivious to anything but the sensations of Ethan’s hand in his began peppering him with kisses when they reached the bar, so much so that Ethan was actually giggling.

“I see you brought the merry gang of misfits, a little low for you isn’t it Honeycutt,” said Mr. Kinney bitingly. The sound of the all too recognizable voice stopped the kisses immediately as he turned towards Emmett’s left to see Brian. Who was looking at everything but at him. _Fuck. Shit. Fuck._

Gregory who also seemed to have just noticed Mr. Kinney snorted, but Ethan who was now busy trying to get the bartender’s attention missed both Justin’s abrupt stop and Gregory’s derisive snort.

“Hey be right back,” he whispered into Ethan’s ear who nodded, still focusing on the illusive bartender. As Justin made his way to where Brian was leaning against the bar he was more than aware that Gregg’s eyes followed his every move.

“Hey,” he said rather lamely stopping in front of Brian.

“Can I help you?” was the reply he got.

“Yeah actually. Can I talk to you?”

“About?”

“Oh come on Brian, cut the shit.”

Mr. Kinney raised his eyebrows at the use of his first name and the cutting remark.

“What are you on?” he finally asked when he really looked at him for the first time.

“I’ll tell you if you come dance with me.”

“I thought you wanted to talk not grind on me.”

“Well doing both won’t hurt,” said Justin trying not to show his desperation.

“Whatever.” And he followed him to the dance floor. “So what are you on?” he asked as soon as their bodies starting gyrating to the music.

“I’m pretty sure is coke,” said Justin with a shrug and Brian narrowed those big beautiful hazel eyes in response.

“You shouldn’t just be taking shit from anyone it’s-“

“Relax,” Justin interrupted. “Ethan brought it with him, it’s his coke-head brother’s stash.”

Brian snorted and shook his head. “Fucking teenagers.”

“Well isn’t that exactly what you want?”

“Are you mocking me Mr. Taylor?” he snapped and stopped dancing. Justin thought it was because of what he had said but then he noticed the tall and muscular black man that approached them, making his intention more than obvious. “Duty calls Mr. Taylor, you shouldn’t flatter yourself,” and with that he walked towards the backroom, the black beauty on his heel.

At the moment Justin felt like he had just been sucker punched…he had really lost his one and only chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think.
> 
> And please don't hate me about Justin choosing to spend Ethan's birthday with him...


	13. The Effects of A little Pill called E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin's POV  
> Warning: No Brian in this chapter. Plus lots and lots of SMUT.  
> A definite Justin/Ethan chapter and their gang of misfits.

**Saturday November 11th Club Proteus at 2:48 am**

Slowly because for one he was still winded from Brian’s metaphorical punch in the face (though he couldn’t blame him) and for another he was so fucking high that every touch from another warm body (which turned out to be plenty of them) would momentarily distract him; he made his way over to the bar. The gang was no longer there but he ordered a water, he contemplated another shot but decided hydrating was the better choice.

“Hey there, your friends have been looking for you,” said the baritone voice of Emmett. He nodded unaware of why he was even nodding.

“Right,” said Emmett. “At least you’re drinking water.” Again Justin nodded for the sake of nodding and chugged the remaining contexts of his water bottle.

“Hey! There you are. I almost thought you’d left me?” said Ethan as he approached him.

As if in a daze he looked down at the shorter brunette and it wasn’t until Ethan touched his arm and nuzzled his face against the crook of his neck that Justin reacted. Almost instantly he came back to, smelling in Ethan’s unique scent, he smelled of comfort and tenderness, if that could ever have a smell, it was Ethan.

“Unlikely,” he replied running his hand up and down Ethan’s back. The latter purred in his ear making Justin grin in response.

“Aren’t you two just adorable,” said Emmett with a wide gap tooth smile.

“I prefer heart-throbbingly sexy,” Ethan joked making both Justin and Emmett laugh.

“You’re such a dork.”

“Come on, the other’s called taxis and went back to the hotel,” said Ethan ushering Justin to the exit, then they simultaneously turned back to Emmett and waved as Ethan added, “Bye Emmett, it was a pleasure to officially meet you. We’ll see you around.”

“The pleasure was mine sweeties.”

And with one last wave they exited the club.

“Hey Sam do you mind calling us a cab?” Ethan asked stopping in front of the burly bouncer as Justin wrapped him in his arms.

“Sure thing,” said Sam pulling out a cellphone.

“Why didn’t you go with them? Why did you stay alone when you weren’t even sure I was still in the club?” Justin asked genuinely curious. Not to mention that had he really left with Brian like he knew he wanted, he would have probably felt guilty beyond belief no matter how amazing his first time with Brian would have been.

Ethan shrugged but said nothing. “Ethan?”

“Just wanted to collect my birthday present,” he said obviously trying to lightened up the mood.

“Sure. But what’s the real reason? I have a hard time believing Gregg just up and left you,” Justin said pulling away.

“Why? Is not like he hasn’t done it many times before.”

“You’re avoiding the question, Ethan.”

“Fine. I didn’t want to believe you would just leave me like that, I think-I know you’re better than that.”

“Is that all?”

“And I wanted to spend my birthday night with you,” then he moved closer and whispered the last part in Justin’s ear, “and I want _you_ inside me so fucking bad.”

Justin’s lips betrayed him as they curled into a smile, but he wanted to make something perfectly clear.

“This, we, we’re not a thing, we’re not a couple-“

“We’re friends with the best kinds of benefits, we have fun, we enjoy each other’s company. But no promises of a future or even a budding romance. “Friends Ethan, friends.” Did I get that right?”

Justin had to smirk then. “Close enough.”

Ethan slapped his arm, after all it was worded perfectly. “I get it Justin. I’m too young, I’m not looking for a forever, just for a right now, something simple, something like this, us.”

And Justin had nothing else to say but to pull him back into his arms.

 

…….

Twenty minutes and a lot of petting later a yellow cab pulled to the curb and waving goodbye to Sam the bouncer they hopped in. Ethan gave the cabbie the address to their hotel and then succumbed to Justin’s incessant sucking on his neck with a sigh of content.

The ride to the hotel didn’t take very long and before they knew it they were in the elevator where Ethan lost all inhibitions and was responding to Justin’s petting and kissing with as much fervor. The elevator dinged to a stop on their floor and they stepped out as Ethan fumbled to pull his keycard from the pocket of his light gray leather jacket.

“So you did find him,” drawled Gregory, the door to his room open leading Justin and Ethan to break apart once aware of their audience.

“Justin what the hell man we were looking everywhere for you. Where did you go dude?” said Chris in between hiccups. _God he’s obscenely wasted._

“Right, goodnight guys, enjoy the room,” said Ethan, whom had finally pulled the key out of his jacket and swiping his keycard waited until it turned green to open the door. He instantly slammed the door behind them. “So now where were we?” he said with a smirk and then moved to kiss Justin’s neck unbuttoning his jeans in the process.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.**

Both Ethan and Justin let out an exasperated breath before Ethan grudgingly opened the door, but only slightly.

“Yes?” he asked poking his head.

“We’re bored, how about some party favors birthday boy,” said Emily pushing the door to the room open, followed closely behind by a very tipsy but still apologetic looking Cecilia, and of course Gregory.

“What the hell Gregory,” snapped Ethan. “It was supposed to be between the three of us.”

“Well too bad, the cat’s out of the hat, so share you stingy fuck,” Emily insisted flopping herself on the beige couch.

Ethan turned to Justin for help but he only shrugged.

“Does that mean I get you off of our hairs if I relent?”

“You bet.”

“What the hell are you guys doing in here?” asked Rob from the open door carrying a container full of ice.

“Shhh.” Emily scolded and closed the door behind him.

“What the hell?”

“Party favors,” Cecilia intoned.

“What the fuck-drugs?”

“Yes, drugs,” drawled Gregg.

“I don’t want any.”

“Oh Rob don’t be such a little bitch,” Emily chastised with a role of her eyes.

“Excuse me?”

“Live a little,” she quipped.

“I live just fine, thank you very much.”

“Oh right look, whoever wants a hit, then take a fucking hit then get the fuck out of here,” snapped Justin more than annoyed.

Ethan turned to Justin and said, “I don’t have enough for all of us.” then he leaned in close to Justin and whispered, “But I do have some E.”

“From your bother too?” Justin whispered back.

“Ok you whispering girls what’s it gonna be?” Emily said impatiently.

“Where did you get it from?” asked Rob.

“His brother, he is a total club boy,” Gregg said before Ethan could answer.

“Yes, and yes he is a recreational druggy club boy.”

“So here, this is all I’m giving you,” he said handing Emily a small device from the leather jacket he was still wearing. “It’s good for about three hits, you, Cissy, and Rob can share, and be careful that stuff is strong.” Then he moved towards his brand-name duffel bag and from an inside small pocket discretely pulled out three tablets.

Emily wasted no time in putting the device up to her nose and inhaling deeply, she then passed it to Cecilia who with some hesitation did that same, then passed it to Rob. He was about to reject it until Emily said, “You’re such a little pussy sometimes you know that right, Rob.”

“Whatever,” was his reply as he took it and imitated the other two as Ethan passed the smiley-face pills to Gregg and Justin.

“Cheers,” said Ethan and swallowed, Gregg and Justin simultaneously followed.

“I feel nothing,” said Gregory a couple of minutes later and both Ethan and Justin laughed.

“Give it about half an hour,” answered Emily who had just taken the device from Rob’s hand. She inhaled deeply again, this time longer than before. “Oh yeah now it’s gone.”

“I take it you do this often?” asked Gregg.

“Not often but I’m no newbie either.”

“Hey Rob do you want to go see the bathroom in our room?”

“Huh-what?”

“Fuck-she wants you to fuck her,” said Cecilia rolling her eyes. _Damn she’s blunt on drugs._

“Oh.”

“Okay then, I’m gonna go explore the hotel, byebye,” said Cissy practically bouncing off her feet as she ran to the door.

Emily followed her but turned around with her hand on the handle. “Coming Rob?”

“Oh Yeah,” he said and followed her with his container of ice still in hand.

And then the three were gone, leaving only three behind.

“So does it really take half an hour?”

“Take or add a few,” answered Ethan.

“How does this work? When do you know it’s working? Does it work the same for everyone? How long has it been?” asked Gregg barely taking a breath in between questions.

“Jesus Gregg, just calm down,” Justin grumbled a little ticked off by the fifty-hundred questions, and the interruption of his throbbing dick’s pleasure.

“Don’t worry Gregg you’ll know when it actually kicks in,” Ethan said as he walked towards him and extended his arms guiding him towards one of the chocolate brown armchairs of the suite.

“Sit,” he ordered and Gregory sat down without the slightest of hesitations.

Then he went to sit on the beige couch but not before grabbing Justin’s hand and pulling him down with him as he sat down. “He’ll be tripping here soon,” Ethan whispered to Justin as he tucked the loose strands of his blonde hairs behind his ears.

“Maybe it was a bad idea to give him E,” said Justin who was looking over at Gregory worriedly.

“I think you’re right,” said Ethan who was also staring at the stoic looking Gregory when suddenly he said, “God this couch is so soft, honestly so soft, it feels soo good.”

Justin and Ethan turned to each other and then broke out in a fit of giggles. _Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad._

“Are you okay there Greggs?” asked Justin trying to stop from laughing.

“Yes, I’m GREAT actually. But really guys you should touch this,” he said getting up and going down to his knees as he rubbed his face along the cushions of the armchair.

“Oh god,” laughed Ethan as Justin got up to lift Gregory off of the floor.

“Come here, you. How are you feeling?” Justin asked him as he took a hold of Gregg’s upper arm and pulled him up to his feet and back onto his seat. However, as soon as he let go of his arm Gregory grabbed his wrist with his other hand.

“You are so soft Justin, it’s like being touched by velvet or the best quality fur. Mmmm soooo soft.”

“Is that so,” said Justin as Ethan giggled from the couch.

“Mhmhmm,” said Gregory. “And so warm. Oh I know, you want to do shots Justin? I think we should do shots.”

“Uh,” said Justin turning to look at the giggling Ethan. Then as his giggles subsided he went to the small bar, took out three glasses and poured in an amber liquid into all three glasses.

“Bourbon?”

Ethan nodded to Justin as he walked over to them handing Justin a glass, and then another to Gregory. Gregory had yet to release Justin’s wrist even as he took his drink, and maybe it was the E kicking in but Justin didn’t mind it one bit. His hand was large, a bit callous and (Gregg was right) warm, very warm. Justin downed his shot and watched as Gregory did the same, the way he swallowed was mesmerizing and when he made a face Justin couldn’t help but rub his throat. Gregory’s slanted green eyes locked onto his blue ones and Justin smirked. And then a few things happened all at once, when Ethan took the glass out of Gregory’s hand and placed it on the wooden coffee table Gregory wasted no time in grabbing his hand as he simultaneously pulled both Justin and Ethan down and closer to him. In shock Justin almost dropped his glass but was able to hold onto it and place it on the coffee table as Gregg’s hand began to roam up and down both their arms.

Justin and Ethan turned to each other then back at Gregory. Justin knew where this was going and even though he wasn’t sure how Ethan would feel about it, Gregory’s trailing fingers did feel nice and the lustful look in those green eyes made Justin lean forward and kiss and lick along the long neck. Gregg let out a soft sigh and then practically whimpered when he pulled away. Justin however, had directed his lustful gaze to Ethan, who’s large almond shaped eyes had been watching the scene enthralled before their eyes locked. Justin didn’t even bother to stand up as he kneeled closer pushing Ethan forward by his free hand, while the other was busy trailing circles over Gregory’s clothed thigh.

Once they were both kneeling on the floor face-to-face Justin snaked his hand over the back of his neck and leaned forward to press his lips against Ethan’s. At first the kiss was slow, almost gentle but when Justin licked along his lips, begging for entrance it was anything but. Then there was Gregg, one of his large hands was entwined in his blond locks as his mouth devoured his neck, and then a moment later his lips were on Ethan’s neck and Justin loved the way Ethan’s moans vibrated from his mouth through his body. Justin broke the kiss and stared at the two brunette, one tall and athletic the other shorter and artistic, but his musings were interrupted when Gregg pressed his full rosy-pink lips against his.

In that moment he understood Gregg’s appeal, they were pretty amazing lips and he tasted of peppermint and whiskey. Again Justin broke the kiss and went for Ethan’s sweet smelling neck instead, Ethan to him always smelled like cypress with a hint a clove, and at this moment it was also mixed sweat and his natural bodily scent. And as he ravaged Ethan’s sweet smelling neck with the sounds the other two were making he surmised that they were engaged in heavy kissing, and perhaps it was the E talking because just the knowledge-the sound of it made Justin so hard it hurt. He trailed his hands down both brunettes’ pants and sure enough they also had matching hard-ons. Concurrently Justin unbuttoned the buttons of their jeans and zipped down their zippers, just the sound of it was music to his ears.

Justin only realized they had pulled away from each other when he felt Gregg’s hands on the rim of his shirt and without hesitation he raised up his arms as he pulled off the sapphire blue shirt. Then Justin reciprocated, unbuttoning the top two buttons of Gregory’s shirt and then pulling it over his head. And yes, he was a sight with his muscles rippling, and for the first time after seeing him without his shirt countless of times he let himself read (not to mention touch) the tattoo on his right side (“Don’t follow, become followed”), and then proceeded to kiss along it as Gregg moaned and shivered.

“God, that feels good,” he said biting down on his plump lips.

Smirking Justin made his way back up to face Gregg, his green eyes were dilated in a daze of drugs and lust and Justin couldn’t help but to kiss him again as with his right hand he rubbed Ethan’s hard cock through his black jeans. It seemed that Gregory was thinking around the same lines because their hands met as they rubbed Ethan’s dick together. Justin however, was done with the jeans and began to pull them off one handed, and Gregory catching his drift when he bit down a little too hard on his lower lip took the other side until Ethan’ thick cock was free. It wasn’t long (like Brian’s stupendous cock. _Don’t think about it!)_ but it had a girth that even surpassed his own. Conjointly Justin and Gregg stroked Ethan’s cock, taking turns massaging his balls.

“Oh fucking god. That feels so good,” moaned out Ethan leaning his head on Gregory’s shoulder.

This time Gregory broke the kiss and whispered into Ethan’s ear (though Justin was so close that he could hear), “I want to you to fuck me, I want you to fuck me so bad.” Ethan threw his head back as Gregg turned wanton eyes to him and then down at his cock. Justin didn’t have to be told what his intentions were so he moved aside and placing both of his hands on either side of Ethan’s face engulfed his mouth in a frenzied kiss as Gregg engulfed his cock.

“Mhmm,” Justin sighed as Ethan moaned-whimpered into his mouth.

 

In quick succession the boys found themselves bare and sweating. Justin was sitting on the armchair that Gregg had vacated many minutes ago as he pounded his cock into Ethan’s welcoming mouth while the latter crouched on the floor with his legs spread wide as Gregory prepped him with lavish amounts of lube. It felt amazing to have Ethan moaning at the same time he fucked his mouth so much so that he was scared he would come, but at the same time he wasn’t ready for it to end.

“I don’t think…I can…hold for…very long,” said Justin in between gasps no longer moving his hips as he let Ethan do all the work.

With a slurping sound that made Justin gasp and shiver Ethan pulled away from his dick smirking. Then he looked over his shoulder and said, “I’m ready Gregg.”

Gregg nodded his head and stepped away his eyes never leaving his body as Ethan and Justin both stood up. Finally looking away Gregory didn’t need to be told what to do as his lean body moved to one of the blue chairs and kneeled on it horizontally exposing his muscular small and rounded ass. Then he reclined his upper body further down bringing his ass higher so that his puckered hole was in clear view for them both. Next to him Ethan moaned which had this raspy quality to it and when he looked down sure enough there was precum dripping from his thick shaft, Justin didn’t blame him though because he too found the sight so exquisite he had let out a moan of his own and sure enough precum leaked from his own longer dick.

“Okay, I’m going to prep him and you’re going to fuck me,” Ethan said to Justin, his voice unusually raspy as he went over to his bag and pulled out two condoms, and then grabbed the lube from the small coffee table.

 

As Justin watched Ethan slid his finger into Greg’s tight hole (Ethan had flipped him around so that he was laying on his back and Ethan was kneeling in between his leg, one hand intertwined with his and the other busy prepping him) he aligned his gloved and lubed shaft on Ethan’s (glad that he was short) and slowly pushed in his large mushroom head. That caused Ethan to gasp so he immediately stopped, though he wanted nothing less.

“No, keep going, that was a good pace,” said Ethan as he continued to prep Gregory. He didn’t need to be told twice so he proceeded looking down at Ethan’s slim back and Gregg’s pleasure full face as Ethan worked two fingers inside him.

Finally, Justin was buried in as deep as he could go, so ever so slowly-though he wanted to pound inside the tight welcoming hole as hard as he could-he pulled out and then back in. He seemed to be doing something right because Ethan was momentarily distracted from Gregory’s prepping, but not for long.

Justin had found a slow rhythm as every particle of his drug induced body tingled with sensations when Gregory said, “God Ethan, I’m ready. Fuck me.”

Maybe it was the sound of his voice or the look in his eyes but Ethan nodded, slid the three fingers out and turned his head to Justin, “Hold on, we have to find a better way to do this.”

So very reluctantly Justin was about to pull out when Ethan grabbed the back of his thigh to keep him there and said a little out of breath, “No, you’re good, just don’t move just yet. Gregory scoot over here, yeah like that.”

Once Gregory had gotten into position he grabbed the condom from the table, ripped it open and slid it down Ethan’s dick, adding in a generous amount of lube for good measure.

“Ready?” Ethan asked and when Gregory nodded he aligned his cock with one hand (the other was resting on the couch on one side of Gregg’s shoulder) and instructed Justin to move as he slowly pushed into his opening. Justin immediately obeyed as Ethan placed both hands on either side of Gregory’s shoulders.

And as Ethan moved forward to thrust into Gregory, Justin too moved forward to slide himself deep inside Ethan’s hole. _God I can’t believe I waited so long to do this, it feels so fucking good._

“It feels so good,” Justin moaned voicing his thoughts as the other two synchronized his moans.

“Faster,” Ethan urged and Justin promptly complied.

“God Justin soo good…you hit…just right,” moaned Ethan as Justin’s thrusts became harder and faster, which resulted into Ethan pushing harder and deeper into Gregory who was also bucking his hips against Ethan. “Fuck, fuck soo good.”

Justin was in complete agreeance. Every time he thrust forward, Gregory would buck his hips to meet Ethan’s thrusts as he jerked himself off with his left hand. The warmth of Ethan’s tightness engulfing him and the tingling sensation of his fingers as he (probably harder than was advisable) dug them on either side of his hips (though he did take turns holding onto Ethan’s hips and the calves of Gregory’s long legs), the sight of Gregory jerking his long and slightly freckled cock along with his bucking hips was almost too much for Justin.

“I God, I can’t hold it, I’m-fuck,” groaned Ethan as he convulsed under Justin, and when he felt Ethan’s anal muscles tightened almost painfully around his cock he lost himself and with one last deep thrust shot inside Ethan and into the condom. Panting he leaned his head on Ethan’s back and a slight vibration coming from him told him that the latter was giggling.

God Justin didn’t even have enough energy to breathe. Though slowly because he was scared to crush the boys under him Justin pulled out as Ethan let out a half moan-half groan. Then Ethan followed by pulling out of a clearly sedated Gregory.

“That was amazing,” breathed Justin on his way to the bathroom.

“Oh God yes,” replied Ethan.

“Fuck, I don’t think I can move,” said Gregory half joking.

 

As Justin was about to flush Ethan walked in to the bathroom and turned on the faucet to the tub.

“Want to join me?” Ethan asked with a flirty grin. “I’m all sticky.”

Justin laughed and shrugged. “Sure,” he said as he washed his hands.

A couple of minutes later the tub was full of hot water and some cypress scented bubble bath. That smell alone was enough to convince Justin to step in. “Yours?” he asked.

Ethan practically beamed. “You noticed.”

Justin chuckled. “Of course I noticed. I love the way you smell.”

That made Ethan smile widely as Justin stepped into the tub and then he followed sitting in between Justin’s legs.

“Where is Gregg? Still unable to feel his legs?”

Ethan giggled. “He said he was going to go get ice.”

“So how’s your birthday so far?”

Ethan leaned his head back and rested it against Justin’s shoulder as he said, “Unbelievably good. Justin?”

“Mhm?”

“I want you to fuck me again, right here, right now,” he said moving his head so he could kiss along Justin’s neck.

To be honest Justin didn’t need much convincing because at the sound of “fuck” his dick had already started to respond.

 

Once Ethan had his back against the wall of the tub, his legs on either side of Justin’s hip and his arms holding on to the sides of the tub Justin pushed his gloved and lubed cock inside the welcoming hole. Justin wasn’t sure if it was the pace of his thrusts or the warm water calming yet exhilarating his every pour (the E made every sensation 100x fold) but this felt different than before. The way Ethan let his left hand slide from the side of the tub and touch his face, pull his wet hair away from his eyes, and then finally hook his hand to the back of his neck and pushed him forward and closer for a deep kiss, felt so fucking good he could have come right then and there. But he wanted Ethan to come again with him, like this, so he took a hold of his firm cock and jerked it off in rhythm with his thrusts.

Yet he wanted more so without breaking the kiss he moved faster making Ethan yell out and grasp the side of the tub with both hands again. The water splashed and spilled out of the sides, but they didn’t care and soon Ethan was rocking his hips up in congruence with Justin’s feverish thrusts. Ethan pulled away from the kiss and threw his head back and against the tub as his moans became louder and louder.

“Oh God, Justin, Justin,” he moaned as Justin felt his body tightened and his already tight hole tighten achingly more as he came. Justin thrust one, two, three more times before he spilled his seed into the condom and inside Ethan.

“Fuck,” Justin half-groaned, half-chuckled as his body collapsed unto Ethan’s.  

 

As they wrapped the towels around themselves Justin opened the door that led to the room.

“I’m gonna go check on Gregory,” he said as he tightened the towel around his waist and opened the door to the living area.

“Hey, want a drink?” asked Gregg as soon as Justin stepped into the room.

“Umm sure,” Justin answered as he took the drink he was being offered. Maybe it was the fact that they had not too long ago engaged in a threesome or the fact that the MDMA was still coursing through his bloodstream but the hostility between them had disappeared yet it was replaced by a slight unease.

“Cheers,” said Gregg clicking this glasses together.  They both took a long drink avoiding looking at their bare chests. Though Justin had to admit that he looked mighty good with only the wash-blue jeans on.

“So you got the ice I see,” said Justin slightly twirling his drink for the sake of saying something and ending the nagging silence.

“Oh yeah, it’s two floor downs. We’re actually on the top floor. You think Ethan wants a drink?” he said pointing at the untouched glass on the smaller coffee table.

“Probably,” said Justin and before he could grab the glass (bourbon on the rocks) and take it to Ethan, Gregory beat him to it, so Justin followed him back into the bedroom.

“Want a drink?” asked Gregory as he stepped into the room directing the question to Ethan’s back, whom was dressed in a bathrobe looking out at the skyline through the large window.

Slowly Ethan turned giving the pair a haunted little smile. Justin was inclined to ask what was wrong but Ethan just shook his head and moved toward them, taking the offered drink.

Then noticing the extra bathrobe laying on the bed Justin put his drink on the tall and small rounded table, dropped his towel, step out of it and slipped into the robe, aware that green and brown eyes watched his every move. And the knowledge of their lingering eyes started to get to his head, that is the head of his dick as it swelled up.

“Don’t you bounce up fast,” joked Ethan as Gregory chuckled.

Justin shrugged. “What can I say, I’m a highly hormonal boy.”

“That you are,” teased Ethan taking a long gulp from his drink.

Gregory who had already finished his drink said, “I need a shower, do you mind?”

Ethan shook his head. “No, go right ahead,” he said signaling towards the entrance of the bathroom.

Once the door to the bathroom had closed behind him, Justin grabbed Ethan’s hand and guided him towards the tall window. “Beautiful view.”

“Yeah, it’s why I chose this room,” said Ethan in a quiet voice.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t it be?” he said with a shrug, sliding his index finger along the glass.

Justin downed the rest of his drink and said, “Oh I don’t know, maybe it starts with Gre and ends in ry.”

Ethan gave a little chuckle and shrugged again. “It’s nothing. It was-it was just a lot of fun right?”

“Yeah, so fucking much.”

Ethan chuckled again. “Good.” And swallowed the remaining of his drink and placed it on the night stand closest to the window.

“But what-“ Justin, however, was unable to finish his sentence when Ethan pushed him against the window, undid the string of his robe, fell onto his knee and gulfed his semi-erect dick. “Gah,” was all he managed to say.

 

 

In case you're wondering what Gregory looks like:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please review and share your thoughts.   
> Di<3


	14. Being Brian Fucking Kinney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian's POV  
> Hope you all enjoy, this is my longest chapter yet.  
> I know we all missed Brian's POV.

**Saturday November 11 th Club Proteus at 2:55 am**

As Brian emerged from the backroom and made his way to the bar, he stopped cold upon seeing the two “love birds” at the bar waving goodbye to Emmett as they turned towards the exit.

“Fucking little twats,” he muttered under his breath as he waited for them to reach the exit before he made his way to the bar for one last drink before grabbing the nearest and hottest fuck and taking him home.

“Double Jim Beam,” he barked to the bartender.

“Those two are simply adorable,” Emmett simpered as he took a sip from his fruity-ass-drink.

Brian said nothing as he paid for his drink and swallowed its contents.

“I invited them to lunch at Debbie’s tomorrow.”

It was a good thing he had already swallowed his drink because otherwise he would have chocked on it. “Why the fuck did you do that for?”

Affronted Emmett replied, “And why not? What’s the big deal?”

“Oh I don’t know Emmett, because they’re my students!”

“And?”

“And I should not be fraternizing with them, especially not meeting them outside of school for lunch dates,” he growled.

“Right. Is that why you always dance and grind on that gorgeous little blonde boy every time he’s here?”

Brian didn’t even want to go there so instead he said, “I’m sure Ben will agree with me, I doubt he will be comfortable around a bunch of his high school students.”

Emmett shrug and finished his drink. “Well stud is past my bedtime. See you at lunch.”

“Not likely. I aint going.”

“Oh why cuz Justin is gonna be there with his little boyfriend?”

Brian gave him a venomously look and if looks could kill Emmett Honeycutt would have been squirming on the floor crying out in pain.

“What the fuck do I care about some little twinkie.”

“Great, so you’ll be there.”

He made a grunting sound and said nothing. Then as a tall, dark and handsome, not to mention muscular stud came into his light of view, he forgot all else but the target at hand.

“Duty calls,” he said making a beeline for his prey but not before he heard Emmett say, “It’s never enough for the Stud of Liberty avenue is it?”

He smirked. As long as there were hot asses to stick his dick in, it will never be enough.

~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Loft at 8:29 am**

At the sound of incessant knocking Brian rolled over in bed and instead of feeling the other side of the bed, cool and uninhabited what he felt was another body, warm and hard.

“Who the hell are you?”

“I’m the guy you fucked last night,” said the trick a little put off. _Fuck, I must have fallen asleep without kicking him the fuck out and who the fuck keeps knocking._

“Oh yeah. Where you any good?”

Looking offended he flopped his head back on the bed running his hands through his dark hair.

The knocking, however, was not so easily deterred.

“I’m coming,” he yelled and then added to the muscular trick, “And you’re leaving.”

He got up, pulled on the pair of jeans that were scattered on the floor from the night before and slid open the loft door. There stood Lindsay with Gus in her arms. He instantly extended his arms for his son as Lindsay gingerly placed the one month old Gus into his arms.

“Hi, I was just in the neighborhood.”

“Hey, what are you doing here?” he asked staring fondly at his son.

“If you visit more often I wouldn’t have to show up unannounced.”

“So your bulldog can kill me?”

Lindsay rolled her eyes. “Actually I thought I would talk to Justin-Oh,” she said as the trick came out of bedroom, still pulling on his shoes.

“Oh is this your son? Isn’t he a cutie, aren’t you a cutie.” Said the trick and then to Brian’s utter horror he began a nauseating baby talk to his poor defensively son.

Brian gave the man a firm are you-serious-look. Looking flustered the man assumed a deeper voice and said, “We should do this again sometime.”

Turning his back on him Brian muttered without conviction, “Yeah, sure.”

Once the trick had gone Lindsay furrowed his brow and said. “Don’t you think the kid is too young for threesomes?”

Confused he looked up at Lindsay. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Justin, I mean isn’t he here?”

“Why the fuck would he be here?”

“Oh my God Brian don’t tell me that you just sent him back to school after-“

“Lindsay, Lindsay will you please shut up. He’s not here, he never came here.”

“But he left with you, I saw the two of you leaving together and you had his bag-“

Interrupting her once again he said (perhaps a little too bitterly), “He never came over, okay. He-he had other plans.”

Lindsay’s large brown eyes bulged. “You mean he actually turned you down?”

“He didn’t turn me down,” he quickly defended his ego. “He just had other plans.” He shrugged.

“Oh, right. Well when you see him can you tell him that his pieces were such a success that some galleries, who are doing an expo for young emerging artists want to showcase his work. Maybe if he could do a few more of those paintings along with the sketches. Everyone loved the painting, it sold even before the art show started.”

“Great. I’m sure he would be all a titter.” He could have said ‘why don’t you tell him this afternoon at Debbie’s’ but he didn’t. If he were actually able to admit it to himself, he would admit that he wanted to have an excuse to talk to the stupid little twat outside of school. But instead he told himself that the only reason he was going to Debbie’s was because he wasn’t about to let some little twinkie dictate were he should be, and the reason he was putting it on himself to relate Lindsay’s message was because he was going to be in the damn art group with kid anyways.

Lindsay extended her arms for Gus and Brian complied giving him one last kiss on his tiny and soft forehead. Lindsay smiled widely at him and then pecked his cheek. “We’ll see you later…daddy.” And then she was gone.

Brian watched the door slide close and his son and friend disappear behind it. He sighed and went over to the kitchen for his morning coffee.

As the coffee brewed he let his mind wander over his latest decisions. At the time it seemed like he would finally be out of Buffalo and at the top of his game in NYC, but then Gus was born and leaving him felt like a knife to his gut. He could have never imagined that he would fall so hopelessly in love with the tiny being that was his son. He sighed again. Yet, he knew more than anything that he couldn’t stay in Buffalo forever as a measly high school English teacher, he needed-wanted more. After the school year was over he would move on, leaving everything and everyone behind. He couldn’t stay-no he wouldn’t stay. He just had to find a way to let them all know that by summer of next year he would be long gone.

Without bothering with a mug he took the brewing cup, unconsciously poured sugar into it and then downed it. Then after rinsing it in the sink he headed to his room, dressed in gray sweats and jumped into the treadmill. He popped his earbuds into his ears and forgot about the rest of the world, all that matter was the focusing of his breathing and the beat of the music.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Debbie’s entryway at 12:25 pm**

“It’s about time!” said Michael as soon as he had opened the door to let him in.

“So what’s for lunch?” he asked ignoring the comment to his perpetual lateness.

“Oh, Michael why bother? You know Brian is always fashionably late,” gibed Melanie.

Brian stepped in and turning to look directly at Mel said, “Some of us do enjoy bathing you know.”

She rolled her eyes from the couch and next to her carrying Gus Lindsay groaned.

“We’re having chicken sandwiches, potato salad, and coleslaw,” answered Emmett who was in the kitchen with Deb and Vic.

“What no pasta?” said Brian feigning shock, which resulted in Debbie throwing the kitchen rag at his face, well tried to because he caught it.

“Hey Emmett didn’t you say you invited some friends, I made extra for them.”

“They said they would come, but you know how fickle teenagers can be,” he said with a shrug.

It too hadn’t gone unnoticed by Brian that there was no sight of the blonde head that sometimes (oh who was he kidding, it had become a nuisance to think of him every fucking day) invaded his thoughts.

“What the hell Emmett, since when do you hang out with teenagers?” asked Ted who was lounging on the recliner.

Emmett shrugged as he stirred the contents of a big bowl that Brian guessed was the coleslaw. “You know who they are, those cute little twinkies who always come dancing on the weekends.”

On the couch Ben chocked on his drink.

“Oh my God Ben, are you okay?” asked Michael as he went over to his lover, with a worried look plastered on his face. Brian couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Yes, I’m okay babe.” Then he turned to Emmett. “Why would you invite them Emmett? I’m sure you know that they’re Lindsay and my students right, and Brian’s.” He added the last as an afterthought.

 _Oh jeez thanks Ben._ He internally grunted.

“So what? They’re funny and fun, plus we need some young blood to liven up our tired and old stock.”

“Speak for yourself,” grunted Brian, this time for everyone to hear.

Ben turned to Brian and inquired, “How about you Brian, are you okay with this?”

Brian shrugged.

“Or was this a plan between you and Emmett? Has that boy really stripped you off of all your inhibitions?”

Taken aback Brian snapped. “It wasn’t my fucking idea. Emmett told me last night, it’s not my call who he invites or who he chooses to spend his time with. Maybe you should take a lesson on minding your own goddamn business.”

“What boy?” he heard Melanie ask Lindsay in a low voice as Ted said, “You mean that cute little blonde Brian is always dancing with?” As if he had just said nothing at all. He huffed and was about to turn and get the hell out of there when the twink in question materialized through the open door, accompanied by his two little pets, Gold and McQueen.

_Fuck._

“Hi,” he said nervously. _God he’s beautiful._ Was all Brian’s stupid brain kept repeating in a loop.

“Hi,” the other two repeated.

“Oh my will you look at them, aren’t you three fucking adorable,” said Debbie who had made her way over to them, palming all of their cheeks in turn. They looked at one another startled, and then smiled awkwardly as they were led in by Debbie (they had probably never heard a woman her age curse before) to the living room.

“Where’s the rest of your merry gang of misfits?” Brian asked and for the life of him he didn’t know why, because he couldn’t have cared less.

“Umm…they already had lunch.” Said Justin though Brian could tell it was a lie by the way he bit down on that luscious bottom lip- _wait when exactly did I start reading and learning the boy’s tell-tale signs_. Instead he tried to convince himself that it was only the fact that he knew those rich pretentious little assholes wouldn’t be caught dead in these slums, and it was almost convincing enough.

“Nice home you have here,” said Ethan smiling at all of them in turn. _The fucking little crowd pleaser, and then there goes Justin with that damn beaming smile directed at him._

Then Justin turned to the room at large and said, “Nice to meet you all, I’m Justin” then he pointed at Ethan who said, “And I’m Ethan,” then at Gregory who said, “And I’m Gregory.”

After that everyone started to introduced themselves. It was obvious that both Mel and Lindsay were already acquainted with Justin so they quickly engaged him in conversation, while Ben (though he had not been happy with the knowledge of their upcoming presence, but being the gentle soul that he was) engaged Gregory in talk about an upcoming soccer game. Ted who only knew them as the dancing twinks and Justin as he put it, as Brian’s dance partner (which in itself said a lot. Now that Brian thought about it he had never actually danced with someone for the sake of dancing (except for Michael) and especially not every weekend when he could have been busy fucking some tight ass) shook Ethan’s hand and became acquainted upon Lindsay stating “Ethan is a genius violin player. He is very talented; he has already played in a few concert halls around New York.”

“Only as a substitute,” said Ethan modestly. Brian had rolled his eyes in response, a gesture that Justin’s blue eyes caught.  

Michael, whom too seemed to be put out by the invasion of the twinks went to stand by Brian, glaring daggers at Gregory. He didn’t quite blame him, however, Gregory was a delectable morsel after all. Especially dressed in black jeans, a white tight fitting shirt, a black leather jacket, and the ever present converse (black and white this time) that they all seemed to love.

“Invasion of the twinks, this reminds me of issue #36 of Captain Astro and the-“ However, at the sound of Captain Astro Brian instinctively blocked out the sound of his best friend’s voice, watching instead how Lindsay placed Gus into Justin’s arms. The kid practically beamed. Sure he had seen Justin carry Gus yesterday, but watching Justin beam down at his son surrounded by his surrogate family made his chest tighten. And in that instant a feeling foreign to him seeped through his iron tight walls.

“Come and sit down, food is ready,” instructed Debbie from the kitchen (saving Brian from having to pretend he was listening to what Michael was saying) as she placed plates around the table. “Some of you queers are gonna have to sit in the living room since there is not enough room on the table.”

“Oh, we didn’t mean to be an inconvenience,” said Ethan as Brian tried his hardest not to roll his eyes, he did roll in his lips instead.

“I’ll just sit out here, Deb,” said Brian quickly.

“I will too,” said Justin handing Gus back to his mother.

“Nonsense,” replied Debbie eyeing Justin fondly. “You will sit at the table. Michael you sit in the living room with Brian.”

“But Ma-“

“Our newest guests are sitting on the table Michael, no buts.” The downcast expression on Justin’s face didn’t go unnoticed by Brian.

Begrudgingly Mikey nodded as Ben said, “I’ll sit in the living too Debbie.”

Debbie shrugged and brought three plates to them. “Oh Debbie you don’t have to wait on us,” said Ben.

“Don’t you worry Ben hunny, just sit down.” And he did.

Brian sat on the armchair as he took his plate watching as Justin and Ethan sat on either side of Emmett. At least he didn’t have to watch them feed each other.

Ben who was sitting on the couch with Mikey noticed who Brian was staring at but said nothing, and Brian was thankful for that.

 

 

Once he had eaten most of his food, thankful that Emmett had substituted his coleslaw and potato salad with a green salad, took his plate over to the sink and then went out the side door for a cigarette. He hadn’t been out there very long when he felt Justin opening the door and going to stand by him, and yes he felt him rather than saw because he was so sure of it he hadn’t bothered to turn.

“Mind sharing? I left mine at the hotel.”

Without turning to look at him Brian pulled his cigarette pack out of his pocket and tipped the opening toward Justin. Clearly taking of advantage Justin placed his left hand over Brian’s, and Brian tried every self-control he could muster to not shiver as he took out a cigarette with his right hand, yet he let his left hand linger until Brian pulled his away and pocketed the cigarettes as he pulled out a lighter.

Finally turning to look at him Brian lit Justin’s cigarette as his hazel eyes locked into impossibly beautiful blue ones. Too soon Brian pulled away letting a breath come out in a puff of smoke. Justin took a drag of his own and imitated.

“So…” he said.

“So?” Brian replied.

“Are you going to be at Proteus tonight?”

Brian shrugged, “I am normally there on the weekends.”

“Right. So will you save me a dance?”

“Save you a dance? What the fuck do I look like some lovesick teenager?” Brian retorted brutally.

That took Justin aback and from the corner of his eyes Brian saw how he deflated. And even against his better judgement and strict rules about no regrets, he regretted snapping at him. After all, all the kid had done was ask for a dance. But he would be damned if he voiced his regret out loud.

“Are you angry with me?” Justin asked suddenly and Brian had to turn and look at the gorgeous blond. He didn’t look deflated anymore, if anything he looked more than a little annoyed.

“Why would I be?”

“Why indeed.” Justin retorted shaking his head. “Since you have no reason to be. You’ve been constantly turning me down, and then I have plans and I’m suddenly supposed to throw them out of the window because the great Brian Fucking Kinney decided he finally wants to fuck me.”

The audacity of the kid momentarily startled Brian as he stared at the defiant blonde as if he had never seen anything like him before, and he probably never had-or ever will.

“Hey there blondie, take a deep breath. I’m not angry.” Said Brian in his most nonchalant voice, though he didn’t think it was quite as effective as normal.

“Right, Brian. I get it. It’s your way, on your time or the highway. Am I right?”

When Brian didn’t say anything but shrugged taking another puff of his cigarette, the blonde scoffed and said, “Well fine. See you around Mr. Kinney.”

Justin put out his cigarette and was about to go back inside when Brian said, “Did Lindsay tell you about the new art show?”

He guessed she hadn’t because that stopped the blond on his tracks. He turned to him bemused. “What-What new art show?”

“At a few galleries but she did specify the Sydney Bloom gallery in Allentown, is actually not too far from Proteus.”

“Yeah, I know the Sydney Bloom gallery. He actually wants to showcase my stuff?” asked Justin, the defiant and angry boy gone, now replaced by an excited and jubilant one. _Goddamn the kid is easily distracted._

“Yep.” Brian said rolling in his lips at the sight of the practically bouncing twink. “Lindsay said he is planning an upcoming young artist exhibition and he would like you to be a part of it.”

“Omg! Oh my god!” shrieked the blond now literally jumping up and down. “No fucking way! No fucking way Brian!”

Brian couldn’t help but chuckle at the kid’s contagious excitement. “We can celebrate with a dance.”

Justin stopped jumping and beamed at him instead. “Really?”

“Sure.” He said with another shrug and before he knew what hit him Justin had jumped on him, his arms around his neck and his bubblegum pink lips against his raspberry red ones. However, the shock was short lived and tossing his cigarette aside he wrapped one arm around the boy’s slender waist and the other around his broad back. Brian moaned into Justin’s mouth nearly drinking him in. His lips were so soft and he licked his lips urging for entrance, which Justin yielded to instantly, letting Brian explore the sweet tasting mouth. The kid always smelled like a summer day, like sunshine after the rain. Brian was so lost in the kiss that he didn’t even bother contemplating on the lesbianic thoughts or even registered the sound of the door opening.

There was a sound as if someone clearing their throat but perhaps it was the soft moans that kept emitting from Justin’s mouth because he couldn’t have cared less for any other noise but those heavenly moans.

“Brian. What the hell?”

Startled Justin pulled away, though Brian wanted nothing but. No man in their right mind would substitute having those succulent lips on you for ZenBen and his lecture to be. Annoyed Brian turned to his friend.

“Yes?”

“Justin you mind going inside.” It wasn’t necessarily a question but Justin nodded his head saying, “yeah sure,” while giving Brian a shell-shocked and worried look. Brain shrugged with a small smile and Justin sighed stepping inside.

“Fuck Brian, I don’t know what else to say to hinder your advances on that kid.”

He was about to say “My advances? He undisputedly threw himself at me” but he didn’t need to explain himself to anyone so he shrugged instead. Something that seemed to annoy Ben to no end.

“Brian? Are you even considering the consequences?”

He shrugged again.

“What if you get fired?”

“And what if I do, I won’t be there another year, perhaps I can even take the job sooner.”

Ben looked stumped. “What job?”

Brian groaned. _Well might as well come clean._ “I got offered the editor-in-chief position at GQ.”

Ben gaped. “GQ? As in Gentleman Quarterly and as the executive editor?”

“Yeah, that is what I just said.”

“Fuck Brian. When do you start?”

“Right after the end of the school year.”

“And I’m going to take a guess and conclude that you haven’t told Michael yet.”

“No, I haven’t told anyone. And you better not say a damn thing either.” He barked.

“So New York City huh?”

“Yes, finally.”

“And what if word gets out that you got fired for screwing your seventeen-year-old student?” he probed, obviously not dropping the subject.

“Do you really think St. Francis would make that public? And that is _if_ I get caught.”

“So you really are going to fuck him aren’t you?” he asked and when Brian said nothing he added, “And what if you fuck him and then he comes for more and makes your life a living hell when you refuse to fuck him again?”

“I don’t see either of those things happening,” Brian said before really thinking about what he was saying.

Ben was taken aback by that declaration and eyed Brian skeptically. “It’s ultimately your choice. All I can do is try to caution you.”

“Greatly appreciated Ben, but I’m a big boy.”

“I know _you_ are Brian. But I’m not so sure about Justin.”

“I am,” he said with a shrug, there was no point in lying. He took another cigarette from his pack and offered one to Ben, whom looked like he was about to refuse but then conceded and pulled one out. Brian lit his and then passed Ben the lighter.

“Just be careful.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Proteus at 12:59 am.**

Brian was beginning to think that the little gang of misfits wasn’t going to show up-or more importantly Justin-when just before one in the morning they strolled in.

Justin’s longish golden locks was covering most of the right side of his lovely face, and he was wearing distressed gray jeans with leather styled combat boots and an unimaginably tight shimmering, dark sky blue sleeveless top. Just at the sight of him Brian’s dick throbbed and a small amount of precum leaked out of the slit of his cock.

Leaning against the bar Brian watched him move towards the dance floor as if intoxicated (though that might not be far from the truth) noticing that the rest of the gang wasn’t with him. As far as he could see the only ones that tagged along aside from the trio were Rob and Emily. _The fucking fag hag_. But of Rob he wasn’t a 100% sure, his gay radar was a little faulty with that one. But Brian didn’t ponder on it, all he cared about was giving the sly little twink a dose of his own sweet medicine until the time he decided to take him home. Justin was without a doubt right about what he had said at Debbie’s, Brian liked things better his way and on _his_ own time.

So mesmerized by Justin’s hips swaying as he danced medially against Gregory and Ethan, Ethan was front-to-front with Justin and Gregory was back-to-front, then Justin craned his neck to kiss Gregory (which floored Brian, not to mention that it also made him incurably harder) at the same time exposing his neck for Ethan to kiss and lick, that he didn’t notice Emily and Rob at the bar until Emily as good as suffocated on her drink as she stared at the direction of the trio.

“What the fuck, what the fucking fuck,” she heard her yell at Rob. Who had this “why is it always me” look on his face. “Did you know?”

“Well, yeah. I mean I suppose I’m as shocked as you to see all three of them getting along so well.”

“Ever since last night!” She proclaimed and then as if she had just been hit by a ton of blocks of realization added, “They didn’t!”

Rob shrugged though from his expression Brian could see that whatever it was Emily was thinking they had done; they did indeed do. Then Brian stared back at the three twinks, grinding and kissing on each other and it also hit him. The bloody blond twink with all his talk of innocence had had a threesome for his first time. He grinned, everything about that darn kid was intriguing not to mention arousing. Flashes after flashes of all the things he was planning to have his little blond boy experience seemed endless, but he knew the kid would live up to-or even surpass his expectations. He almost wanted to cave and take him home tonight…almost.

Then the conversation on his far left caught his attention again. “Goddammit Emily you can’t tell Maya. She will flip out, she will retaliate-“

“Calm down Rob, your superstar soccer player ain’t going anywhere, my lips are sealed.”

“Can you even do that?”

Offended she replied, “Yes I can. Plus, Maya will pop a tit-make that both tits. She will die of embarrassment if she found out why the “soccer superstar” dumped her ass. She thinks it’s because she’s not putting out but no, it’s because he likes a nice stiff dick up his ass.”

“God Emily do you have to be so graphic? Anyways, I know for a fact that Gregg is bisexual.”

“Oh so it’s because he does like a stiff one and she hasn’t been putting out. Damn that bastard, best of both worlds and all, and he is so goddamn good-looking to boot.”

“Why Emily are you still bitter about him not sleeping with you a second time?”

Emily gaped. “He told you? He fucking told you that?”

“Guess you can keep secrets after all.”

 “Dude fuck, if Maya finds out she’ll murder me.”

“I know that.”

“Damn Rob, who would have thought you were such a good blackmailer,” she said though she was grinning.

Brian shook his head. _Fucking teenagers._

A tall muscular, and burly blond came over to the bar and as he ordered a drink he looked Brian over from head to toe then licked his lips suggestively. The guy was hot and he had nice, but small blue eyes, moreover he was built like a rock and was new blood. So of course Brian jerked his head towards the backroom with his all too practice come-hither smirk and turned towards the backroom. The trick downed his drink and followed Brian.

 

Fifteen minutes later and after coming balls deep inside the tricks buns of steel and into his condom he pulled out of the quivering man that still had his head pressed against the arm that was holding on for dear life to one of the posts. Brian slid off the condom, tied the end into a knot and casting it aside left the backroom without even bothering to help him or hand him a towel.

When he climbed the steps to the main floor of the dance floor, he scanned the room for Justin and found him at the bar talking to Emmett, Ben, and Mikey along with Gregory. He groaned. _Fuck it._ He thought, he had already made up his mind. Moving with cat-like grace he stopped right in front of Justin who swallowed hard.

“How about that dance,” he said in a husky voice grabbing the front of Justin’s shirt and pulling him forward. “Later boys,” he added to Emmett’s grinning face, Ben’s disappointed face, and finally to Mikey’s horrified one. Justin who was staring almost adoringly at him didn’t even bother to look back.

 Almost instantly their bodies found a synchronizing rhythm, their bodies pressed tightly against each other’s as their hands explored every inch of skin they could reach as Brian bent down and kissed him with all the need and passion the blond boy had inspired in him. Not too long after Justin was making little moaning sounds that vibrated through Brian’s mouth. God, he loved how his sounds made his cock vibrate as if it was his cock he was sucking instead of his tongue. Brian pulled away from the kiss to suck, lick, and bite on the delicious smelling neck. He tasted so good it was unnatural.

“How about we put that mouth to better use?” he purred into Justin’s ear.

As a response Justin quivered, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. Brian grinned and unaware that he had even done it, laced his hands with his and guided him to the backroom.

Brian wasn’t sure if the room had caused the change of attitude towards the minute ago submissive twink but whatever it was he fucking enjoyed it as Justin pushed him against the nearest unoccupied wall and more aggressively than was necessary pulled down his jeans to his ankles. Brian would have been okay with the boy engulfing him without much preemptive but Justin seemed to have other plans in mind. He instead fell unto his knees and licked along the slit of his head lapping up the precum, then licked along the sides of his long and throbbing dick. Brian hissed as all over a sudden Justin’s talented mouth engulfed him whole then slowly came back up and started the licking again. Justin repeated that a few more times as Brian either hissed, moaned out loud, or said nothing but “Gah.” Brian’s hand, which was interlaced in Justin’s blond hair twitched as he fought the increasing urge to grip it and fuck his mouth as hard as he could.

With a slurping sound that made Brian both moan and whimper-fuck had that noise actually come out of his own mouth- Justin pulled away from Brian’s dick and grinned up at him.

“Fuck my mouth Brian, fuck it like I know you want to.” And had he not been the control freak that he was he would have shot his load right there in his face, instead he felt as a primitive need took over him and by the look on Justin’s bewitching face it was noticeable in Brian’s own face. Brian gripped Justin’s long and thick hair hard and as Justin opened his mouth, slightly sticking out his tongue to accept him, he thrust his hips forward and into the warmth and welcoming wetness of Justin’s mouth. He was more than please to find out that the kid truly had zero gagging reflexes as he pounded mercilessly into his delectable mouth. Those lips were truly meant for sucking dick.

And as much as Brian wanted to have it last the moaning, humming, and vibrations from Justin’s mouth was driving him crazy. If he didn’t come now, he would go totally and irrevocably mad. So as he threw his head back, pressing it against the wall he yelled out his release, pounding into Justin’s succulent mouth slowly a few more times before his knees almost collapsed on him. Almost…because after all he was Brian Fucking Kinney and there was still a lesson that needed teaching.

Licking every last drop Justin pulled up his pants and kissed Brian full in the mouth. Brian wouldn’t normally kiss a trick in the backroom but the combination of Justin’s saccharine mouth mixed in with his own cum was a thrill he wouldn’t likely pass by. Just the taste was enough to make his softening cock become hard again. Justin pulled away and whispered, “God I want you inside me so bad Brian. I want you to be the first man to ever be inside me and that is never going to change.”

Brian grinned because that is exactly what he was hoping to hear.

“Perhaps another day,” he answered disentangling himself from Justin and grabbing the nearest trick that had been watching Justin’s ministrations and shoved him against the wall, pulled down both their pants and slipped on a condom while the trick backed his ass towards his dick. Still looking at Justin he impaled the willing body with his large and thick cock. And by the dawning comprehension on Justin’s face, that was replaced by the ghost of a grin Brian knew he understood this was only a punishment for his rejection.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and share your thoughts.  
> Thank you.  
> Di <3


	15. One bad Apple infects All the Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin's POV

 

# Chapter 15

**Sunday November 12 th Hyatt Hotel at 11: 36 am **

He rolled onto his side and upon feeling in an exquisite warmth there he wrapped his arms around the mound of warmness, pulling it closer. Then realizing the warmth was in fact a living and breathing human being Justin nuzzled his head in between the crook of neck and shoulder as he pressed his morning stiffy onto the warm and pleasant back. Under the blankets he encircled his hand over the too, erect cock and began to stroke, making moans pour out as he did. He bit on his shoulder softly and if he hadn’t been sure who it was before, he was now, and it definitely wasn’t Ethan.

Gregory pushed his small rounded ass back moving it along Justin’s cock so he bit harder on his shoulder making the former groan. Finally opening his eyes, he trailed kisses up and down Gregory’s neck and his slightly freckled shoulder blades.

“That feels nice,” he moaned running his hand through his blond locks.

“You want me to fuck you?” Justin purred into his ear biting on it softly.

“Yes,” he moaned out as Justin’s stroked his cock faster.

Then moving away and jerking the blanket off their bodies Justin ordered, “Roll over.”

Gregory immediately acceded hugging onto one of the pillows and bringing his hips high enough that the enticing puckered hole was in clear view for Justin’s admiration. Justin looked away only long enough to grab a condom and lube, then kissing along the long and broad back he lubed the palm of his hand. He slid in one long finger and Gregg moaned, then he slid in two fingers delighting in the way Gregory pushed back on his fingers. Justin knew there wouldn’t be much preparation needed since he had fucked both Ethan and Gregory through the early morning hours until they had all blacked out. His dick was perpetually hard and it was all Brian Kinney’s fault. Last night was as if he was some insatiable cavemen who couldn’t get enough, pounding into their tight and warm asses until they were too exhausted to continue (perhaps the multiple tablets of E had also aided in his relentless stamina). He barely even remembered getting out of the shower and into bed.

Deciding that he was ready Justin pulled away enough to rip open the condom and slip it on. When Justin pushed his head in through the first ring of muscles Gregory hissed just like he always did when Justin’s big mushroom head stretched him out. However, this time Justin didn’t go slowly he pushed in all the way making him gasp and then bite on the pillow.

“You good?” Justin asked breathlessly.

Gregory only nodded and that was enough for Justin so he pulled back out of the agonizingly tight hole making sure to stimulate his prostate (he was pleased to find that he didn’t need much angling considering the large size of his head). A couple of thrusts later and Gregory was moving his hips to match his rhythm so taking that as an indication he rammed hard and fast into him as the tall dark-haired teen moaned and bucked his hips to take him in deeper.  _God I love sex._

Justin reached over and started jerking off the pretty and freckled dick as he pounded tirelessly into the engulfing warmth of a tight ass, a feeling he had instantly loved. Though he was still not very good at maneuvering the simultaneous jerking and thrusting, it seemed however, to be enough stimulation for Gregory because he moaned and groaned as Justin’s balls slapped his ass every time he pushed in deep. The incomparable feeling of muscles tightening around his thick cock told him he was close, and indeed not even a second later he felt as Gregory’s dick shot a load of cum onto the bed and his hand. Biting down on his lower lip Justin gripped the side of his hips hard and with one, two, and three more thrusts he spilled his seed inside Gregory and into the condom.

Gregory whose voice was sore with all the debauchery from last night and all the moaning and yelling he had been doing said in a raspy and out of breath voice, “Fuck…Justin, that was…fucking…amazing.”

Justin laughed (his voice raspy too) and slapped his ass as he pulled out of him and tied up the condom.  He turned over unto his back and then got up to throw it into the trash bin.

“You know, I finally see what Ethan saw in you,” said Justin conversationally as he handed Gregory a towel after wiping off his own hand.

“Ditto. Are little Ethan does know how to pick them.” They both laughed. “Shower?” asked Gregory after they had sobered up.

“I’m game.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Ethan was waiting for them in the living room when they came out laughing with the sole purpose of getting the drinking started early.

“Hey, you’re here!” Gregory said and even if Justin hadn’t watch him pop a pill of E about half an hour ago he would have still had no doubt that he was completely high.

“Yeah, I’m here,” said Ethan slightly amused as Gregg peppered his face with kisses.

Justin shook his head and went over to the bar and took out three glasses. “How was brunch with the parents and do you want a drink?”

“Yes, please. And brunch was the usual. Mom wished I had brought my friends and dad talked about my future and how is essential to make plans, and then they both congratulated me on booking the temporary spot in the New York symphony for the holidays. Oh, and that was my way of also telling you guys,” he was speaking so fast he almost finished the last breathlessly.

“Oh Wow. Congratulations!” said Justin instantly beaming from ear to ear.

“That’s…yeah…congrats.” said Gregory almost in unison with Justin.

“Yeah so ummm, thanks,” he said to them both as Justin handed him a drink clinking their glasses together with a hint of a smirk and a wink of his eyes.

“Thanks,” said Gregg as Justin also handed him his drink.

“So listen Justin, I mean I’m allowed to bring someone with me and well, I would like you to come with me.”

“I would love to,” said Justin without thinking and at that moment he would blame the E and the whiskey he had basically just inhaled in one swig.

Ethan beamed but then it faltered as he turned to Gregg who had walked away in the direction of the door, he opened it and was out without a word.

“I should have been more thoughtful, huh,” said Justin his eyes still on the door.

Ethan sighed. “He’ll get over it, plus this was the best way.” said Ethan as if he had thought out many scenarios in his head of the outcome of this moment.

“What do you mean?” he asked turning back to the brunette.

“Well it had to be a direct approach.”

“And you don’t think it was a bit harsh?”

“Well yeah but no point in letting him think I was still taking him with me. This weekend was great and all but I am not going to hide who I am, not anymore.”

“And who’s asking you? Gregg?”

“Well not in so many words. But last night he fucking told me that he loved me, that he fucking loved me, I mean after all this time, Why now?”

“Because he feels it?”

“Maybe, but he is not willing to come out. You know he has this whole “I’m bi, why should I?” thing going on.”

“Right, so?” said Justin not sure where this was going.

“I practiced for that audition day and night and in a way, it was a way of distracting myself from his rejection and when I asked him I was so desperate for him to take me back. Even though he didn’t outright refuse the invitation he didn’t exactly give me an affirmative answer either and back then I hadn’t met you yet and so much has changed since then.”

“So, you asked me because you didn’t want to give Gregory the wrong idea of this weekend and your explaining yourself to me, because you don’t me to get the wrong idea?”

“Yeah, exactly,” Ethan responded with a sheepish smile.

Justin chuckled and mused, “Glad we clarified that.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 “So?”

“So, what?”

“So now he’s spooked because I told him I loved him?” Gregory said all over a sudden as soon as the faucet in the shower was turned on. “I heard you.”

“Heard me?” asked Justin genuinely confused.

“When I left, I realized I didn’t have any fucking shoes so I turned back and I noticed I hadn’t closed the door all the way and I heard the two of you.”

“Oh, oh,” said Justin not liking where this was going but he answered the question anyways, “And well, I think is more that he doesn’t trust it…”

Gregory let out a harsh guttural type of snort.

“You know what you have to do don’t you?”

With angry eyes Gregory directed his gaze to Justin. “What?”

“Just come out.”

“But I’m not even gay so, why should I?”

Justin sighed. “Fine then come out as a bisexual, cuz you’re obviously not straight. You can’t keep treating him like your dirty little secret because let’s face it, that shit is fucking tiring and simply not worth it.”

“It’s not that simple. Plus, are you sure that’s what _you_ want?”

Justin shrugged. The honest, not to mention selfish answer was no, but he would also not stand in their way.

“I’m not the new student who has nothing to lose. Rob might be okay with it but the rest of my teammates won’t be as understanding. In the back of their minds they’ll always be wondering ‘Gregg took too long in the shower, was he watching me?’ ‘Gregg had a hard on, what if he tries to put the moves on me?’ and so on. Moreover, Maya will die but not before murdering me, or telling the headmaster, which will lead to my parents knowing. And what then? Then they’ll send me to another school or probably military school just like they warned. I will be trapped, alone, and miserable. The promise of a soccer scholarship will be gone, and I’ll be back at their mercy stuck going to whatever school my parents choose, and I will never see him again. And most importantly I’m not you, “the proud, fuck what everyone else thinks type of a person.” I’m not willing to sacrifice all that for him. So maybe he is right, he should stand clear. But, I don’t want him to. Why does everyone have to know what we mean to each other? Why can’t just us knowing be enough?”

Justin swallowed, maybe Gregg had already too much to drink. _What is up with all the emotional declarations today? And why the fuck do I find myself in the middle of it._ He absolutely did not sign up for this shit.

“Maybe you’re right but it’s not what Ethan wants or needs, and it’s also not fair to him to keep being the little secret you love in close quarters and toss aside in the crowd. But I also understand that you have a lot to lose.”

Gregory rubbed his face and then ran his large hands through his hair. “So, what can I do?”

“I can’t tell you that man,” Justin said with a shrug. “But I do suggest you tone down on the drinking.”

It was Gregg’s turn to shrug and finish the drink he had placed on the coffee table.

Justin rolled his eyes and turned to enjoy more pleasurable things, like joining Ethan in the shower.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

**A diner a few blocks from Proteus at 5:45 pm**

“I have never seen so many hom-“ Chris started but stopped when Rob elbowed him on the ribs, whom was sitting on his left in a booth.

“Yeah well, we are in a diner in the gay Mecca of Buffalo,” said Emily as if she frequented these types of places all the time and it wasn’t her first time.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

“But why are we here?” said Maya as she eyed the place disdainfully.

“Quit being a prude Maya, come on is good to experience different lifestyles, you know.”

Justin wasn’t sure if Maya knew, because he sure didn’t know what the fuck Emily was talking about. Well that was until she said, “Oh look Prof. Kinney just walked in.”

Without even meaning to do it his head turned in the direction of Emily’s pointing finger to in fact see Professor Kinney making his way over to the counter.

Maya gasped and gaped while everyone else froze in place staring daggers at Emily.

“We are so fucked!” she practically shrieked, which got the attention of Brian who was looking in their direction with raised eyebrows.

Justin, whom was thankfully sitting on the aisle seat of the booth hopped off and made his way over to the questioning man.

“So, what’s with the racket?”

“Girls, you know. So umm…hi.”

“Hi,” Brian said back with a smirk.

“Do you get food from here often?”

“Sometimes.”

“So, what’s good here?”

 “Not much,” Brian said nonchalantly.

“Ok then, see you arou-“

Without so much as a word, Brian walked away. Justin was on the verge of serious sulking when he noticed the sign on the door that the tall brunette had just disappeared through. Unable to hide the grin Justin followed the older man into the bathroom.

As soon as he had walked in he was slammed into the closing door just as he heard the click of the lock.

“What are you thinking?” Brian hissed in his ears.

“Huh,” was Justin’s stupid response.

“Why are you bringing all your little classmates to my territory,” he practically growled.

“Your territory?” Justin said incredulously.

“You know what I man twat, you know I frequent these places, I told the three of you to not bring any more of your little classmates around here.”

“It wasn’t even our idea!” Justin defended himself. This was totally not going how he had imagined. “Plus, it’s a onetime trip only. And Maya was freaking out because she thought you would report us.”

“And I should.”

“But you won’t,” said Justin more confidently than he felt.

“Don’t tempt me, little boy,” Brian warned the brown in his eyes practically scalding and the green in his eyes were like piercing icicles.

But Justin thought he would play his card to his advantage and thaw out the brunette’s icy stare. He licked his lips, then bit down on his lower lip, clearly aware of the way Brian’s eyes followed the movements of his tongue hungrily. And that was all the motivation Justin needed to snake his hand around the back of the Brian’s neck and close the remaining distance. When their lips met, someone moaned and Justin wasn’t sure if it had been him, Brian or perhaps both. Almost desperately Justin fumbled with the button and zipper of Brian’s black jeans as they kissed as if they were drawing breath out of each other.

Justin was the first one to break the kiss because for one he needed actual air but most importantly because he didn’t know when he will be ever to get the chance to taste the beautiful man before him again. So, without further ado Justin sunk to his knees pulling Brian’s jeans down with him at the same time (pleased that he had gone commando) and practically salivating over the magnificent prick standing at attention before him. Justin took his time (well for as long as it was comfortable) to lick and tease Brian until he had him pushing his hips forward to get more contact.

“Come on, suck me,” the older man said in a raspy toe curling voice that had Justin’s dick oozing precum in response as he did exactly what he was told but not before pushing Brian against the door.

The noises Brian made drove Justin to want to hear more, to make him moan out louder so he used all the tricks he had ever learned as he sucked, hummed, and shallowed his cheeks to achieve his goal. It wasn’t too long before Brian came panting and gripping Justin’s hair much harder than was necessary, but the blonde didn’t care he was rejoicing in the fact that he could bring so much pleasure to the much older man.

“You have one talented mouth,” Brian whispered in a raspy voice as he leaned against the locked door almost lifelessly. Justin pulled up his pants and tucked the still semi-hard cock back into the black jeans grinning.

“Why, thank you,” Justin mused smiling from ear-to-ear as he pecked him on the lips much too pleased with himself. But Brian seemed to have other plans in mind as he grabbed the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. He pushed the willing Justin into a stall and closed the door behind them as he deftly undid the cargo pants and brought them to his knees.

“Turn around,” he ordered but for the first-time Justin hesitated to comply.

“Brian-“

“I said turn around.”

Justin did as he was told but not without much hesitation and even as Brian attacked his neck and with one hand stimulated his right nipple and then his left he was still worried about the free hand that seemed to be fishing something out of his pocket. And when he heard foil tearing he couldn’t help but turn his head to look back at the older man, whom spit out a piece of the condom wrapper sneering mischievously.

“What the fuck Brian?” he said trying to distance himself from the brunette not that there was very much room to do so.

“What? Isn’t this what you wanted? For me to fuck you?”

Red faced and angry Justin pulled his pants up and swung around. “Not in the fucking dirty bathroom of a diner!”

“Not good enough for you, eh, and here I was ready to finally give you what you wanted,” he sneered.

“Ugh you can be such a fucking asshole sometimes!” Justin snapped as he threw the door open of the stall and practically ran out of there.

“I thought you were okay with just being a trick. I fuck tricks all the time in dirty public bathrooms.”

“Are you trying to teach me a lesson Mr. Kinney?”

Brian shrugged. “Keep your friends away from here Justin.”

“Fine,” he said eyes still blazing with his unhidden anger as he zipped up and buttoned his green cargo pants. “See you at school then, Mr. Kinney,” he said biting down his anger and being as emotionless as he possibly could.

Justin was about to unlock the door when Brian grabbed his arm and whispered in a voice Justin couldn’t discern, “You’re upset.”

But Justin who was beyond upset and a more than just a little annoyed with Brian’s hot and cold treatment of him shrugged him off and managed to unlock and push open the door. Brian didn’t follow him and it’s not like he had expected him to anyways.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

**St. Francis High School on Thursday November 16 th 2000**

After the fiasco at the diner where Justin had exited the bathroom in a fury and rushed his pack of friends out of there (much to Maya’s relief) with the pretense that Professor Kinney was not pleased with the gang being unchaperoned. Maya had practically jumped out of the booth then and had told anyone that would listen that she had said going there was a bad idea in the first place. A part of Justin couldn’t help but agree with her, Brian had been such an asshole and he wasn’t 100% sure if it had something to do with the whole gang at the diner or the fact that after he had essentially turned the older brunette into putty with a mind-blowing blowjob he had emerged with a shit eating grin. He was leaning more on the latter, but whatever the reason, he was pissed off as hell with Brian’s little show of power.

So, it went without saying that during the classes where Brian taught he paid attention to the class but avoided answering questions and didn’t once engage in any type of eye contact. He had to admit that perhaps it wasn’t wise to flirt with Professor Bruckner but he couldn’t resist it, especially if it got back to Brian. During the afterschool art classes, he didn’t come in early to help him set up, he focused solely on the painting he was creating and left when everyone else did. Not once did Professor Kinney try to engage him and he wasn’t about to make it easier for him either.

“What’s been eating at you?” Ethan asked as he put down Misha and flopped on the foot of Justin’s bed.

“Nothing,” he said sourly as he continued to glare up at the ceiling.

“You’ve been in a foul mood ever since the weekend of your art show.”

“I’m just bored. You know considering we’ve been on lock-down since.”

“Fucking Missy Paterson,” Gregg scowled from the study table as he worked on his history homework.

“Don’t be so insensitive Gregg, the girl could have died and she’s still in the hospital.”

“Well doesn’t she know you never take drugs from a stranger,” Justin said moodily still staring up at the ceiling. Okay, it really had nothing to do with Missy Paterson and the lock-down but a little distraction would have been welcomed.

“And with McAdams on patrol there is no chance of an escape for the next week and a half,” said Gregg who had taken the lack of escape to fairy land like a ton of bricks.

Ethan groaned and then suddenly he was blocking Justin’s view of the ceiling.

“Justin snap out of it,” he said with a grin as he kissed the bow shaped lips, “or I’ll snap you out of it.”

“Oh yeah?” he said a bit amused finally making eye contact with brown eyes.

“Mmmhmm,” he said kissing along his neck and collar bone as his soft curls tickled his face.

Giving a soft moan Justin welcomed the distraction in the form of the violinist as he let him continue with his ministrations.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Saturday Nov. 18th at 1:05 pm

Justin was so entranced in his latest painting that he almost didn’t notice the group of students picking up their supplies as they got ready to leave, therefore he hastily picked up his supplies but before he could follow them out of the room Mr. Kinney’s voice stopped him.

“A word Justin.”

He almost pretended not to listen but there were still a couple of student’s making their way out and the last thing he wanted to do was make a scene so he turned to his too fucking beautiful professor.

“Yes Mr. Kinney?”

Brian waved him forward and grudgingly he made his way towards him.

“Lindsay wants me to take you over to her place today, something about seeing your new paintings,” Brian said nonchalantly as if Justin was only a student who had never found himself on his knees in front of the older man.

“And why are you only telling me this now?”

The door to the classroom closed as the last student exited the room.

“Well, since you’ve been avoiding me, you didn’t give me much of a choice.”

“Ok. Well most of them are locked up right here in my locker, I’ll open it up and you can take them to her.”

Brian scoffed. “Are you afraid of riding alone with me now?”

“Why would I be afraid?”

Brian shrugged. “You tell me.”

Justin sighed. It wasn’t that he was afraid, not even in the slightest because of one thing he was sure, Brian had never intended to fuck him in that bathroom, he had been proving a point, getting the upper hand on a situation he felt he had lost control of.  And if Justin avoided him then he could pretend the brunette didn’t affect him, that the perfectly fitted gray pants and suit jacket didn’t make his mouth water, nor that the olive button-up shirt he wore didn’t make the green in his hazel eyes twinkle.

“Fine, but I’m still mad at you. You didn’t have to be such an asshole about it.”

Justin watched as the brunette struggled to keep his face blank but he had seen for a split second the defenses falter. However, Justin didn’t push it, he turned to his locker and put in the combination as with the help of Mr. Kinney he loaded the paintings he would take to Lindsay into the older man’s jeep. After a few minutes of driving Brian abruptly said, “Maybe, I could have handle that a little better.”

“Was that an apology?” Justin asked amused despite himself.

“I don’t do apologies,” said the older brunette without taking his eyes off the road.

“Oh, another thing you don’t do.”

Justin saw as Brian glared at him from the corner of his eyes before turning back to the road.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> Sorry for taking so long to get it out.  
> Please comment and share your thoughts.


	16. How thankful Are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian's POV

**Sunday Nov. 19 th 2000 at 9:27 pm**

The normally colorful diner today sprout out mostly orange, yellow and black décor, turkeys with signs that read “Eat cock this year” or “Why not a sausage?” were hanging around the diner and posted outside the windows for passersby to see.

“Who did this?” Emmett gasped in a half offended half amused voice.

“Hey ma,” Michael greeted as he walked in with Emmett and Ted.

_As if any other person could be responsible for the ghastly décor._ Brian thought, whom was already sitting in the usual booth sipping coffee in his club clothes with Ben sitting across from him.

The three men made their way over to them after a much too enthusiastic hello from Debbie, and as Michael scooted next to Ben, both Ted and Emmett squeezed themselves (much to Brian’s displeasure) next to him.

Emmett who was by far one of the flashiest person he would ever associate himself with was sporting leather orange pants and a black mesh long sleeve under a very furry red coat. Ted, the conservative of the bunch was wearing boring slacks and-well who fucking even cares. Ben was looking exquisitely scrumptious with a well fitted red shirt with the first three buttons undone and skin tight black jeans. Michael was wearing his usual assortment; a blue fitted t-shirt and blue jeans, to his credit Brian had to admit these were tighter than usual and his best friend looked pretty darn good in them.

“So, what will it be boys?” Debbie asked the three new arrivals once she made her way over to their table.

 

After their orders were placed and before the food could arrive Brian made his escape by not so politely saying, “Move, I’m out of here,” and shoving Ted who was closest to him.

“Where you going Brian, we just got here,” Michael said as soon as Brian stood up to leave.

“Meet you at Woody’s,” he said in a form of an answer but before he could make his escape alone like he’d intended Ben said, “I’ll go with you, there is something I need to talk to you about.”

Brian didn’t answer he just continued to walk out of the diner, hoping beyond hope that Ben would not follow him, but no such luck.

The walk to Woody’s was made in silence but as soon as the pair had taken the first swig of their beers Ben began with the same dreaded talk. At this point he was like a broken record stuck on that song you can’t stand but that you also couldn’t get out of your head.

“Whatever is been eating at you, it has something to do with Taylor, doesn’t it?”

“Again, with the same song. Can we stop fucking talking about that kid.”

“Sure, once you come to your senses.”

“I have all of my senses thank you very much.”

“Whatever it is, he has upped his normally subtle flirting with me, I think it pleases him to know it bothers me.”

“He’s just trying to get under your skin,” he said a bit amused despite of himself.

“Well whatever it is, it seems to correlate with your recent foul mood.”

“I have been in a great mood.”

“Saying it aloud does not make it true Brian.”

Turning back to the bar Brian ordered a double Jim beam instead of the previous beer he had downed.

“Fine I’ll change the subject. Are you going to Deb’s for thanksgiving?”

“Like I have a choice, aren’t you?” he asked turning to look at the tall blonde for the first time since they arrived at Woody’s.

“Can’t. McAdams’ son is visiting him for the holiday and I promised I would cover those five days for him.”

“Isn’t he the one always complaining about his “cunt ex-wife”?”

“That be him.”

“And why you?”

“I traded Christmas.”

Brian signaled the bartender for two more shots and as both he and Ben swallowed the amber contents the door to the bar opened and Michael, Ted, and Emmett entered.

“I’ll cover Thanksgiving Day for you,” Brian said placing the glass on the counter.

“Really but-Brian it doesn’t have anything to do with-“

“Of course not, not in the slightest,” he responded and no he wouldn’t admit that the fact that Ben didn’t even have to utter the kid’s name for him to begin to deny it was rather telling. _Good going Kinney._

“If you say so,” Ben responded a bit too amused to Brian’s liking as the rest of the gang reached the bar.

“What does Brian say?” asked Michael, whom never quite seem to notice that he sometimes tended to pry. Like mother like son, right.

“He’s covering Thanksgiving Day at the school for me.”

“Really?” said Ted and Emmett together as if there was something that they were clearly missing.

But Michael didn’t even question it, instead he literally jumped up and down and embraced Brian in a hug placing a big fat one on his lips. Brian couldn’t help but smile at his best friend whom was now engulfing his boyfriend in a very public display of affection.

“Oh love!” Emmett said excitedly as Ted said, “Will you two get a room.”

At that very moment Brian’s eyes caught sight of a beautiful chocolate skinned muscle bunny wearing such tight black leather pants that Brian couldn’t fathom how he actually pulled it over the very round ass that was now on full display as he bent over the pool table to aim a shot.

“And we lost him,” said Ted noticing where Brian’s attention was directed.

“See ya later boys,” was Brian’s response as he made his way towards the delectable trick.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

**Monday Nov. 20 th at 0600 am**

Brian’s alarm blared as he struggled to roll over and turn it off but a solid form stopped his movements and without thinking he shoved at the solid mass until he could reach and turn off the alarm.

A thud and simultaneous “what the fuck” were heard at the same time that the alarm was shut off.

Brian finally opened his eyes and stared at the tangled and angry mass on the floor. The same chocolate skinned muscle bunny he had pushed to his knees on the bathroom floor of Woody’s and a petite blonde (and no the guy looked nothing like that kid) were tangle in his duvet on the floor.

“Fuck, what are you still doing here?” Brian yawned as he stretched his long and naked limbs stepping over them to the bathroom. “Get out.”

“Can we at least take a shower?” chocolate skin asked as he managed to disentangle himself and stand up on his full and glorious height.

“Umm no, I have somewhere to be, don’t you two have a job,” Brian said dismissively shutting the door to the bathroom.

He heard a muffled “asshole” and some other assortment of curse words as the two men searched for their scattered clothes.

It wasn’t as if the night before wasn’t one to remember, those two tricks were exceedingly hot and both not only had talented mouths but asses as well. He just didn’t do morning coffee let alone morning pleasantries. And if he didn’t have a onetime only policy he would consider inviting those two back into his bed, because as threesomes were concerned they were at the very top.

Brian sighed and let his head fall back into the warm water forcing himself to not think of that darn blonde kid but his self-control in regards to him seemed to be almost non-existent and that irked him to no end. He would of course never admit it to anyone and especially not to himself, and yet he couldn’t feasibly deny that when he had first laid eyes on the blonde trick from last night he had done so because the long blonde hair and something about his movements on the dance floor had reminded him of that fucking kid. Because that was what he was a fucking kid, he was craving and drooling over a fucking piece of chicken and no matter how many times he told himself how stupid that was the outcome was still the same. He wanted him in his bed.  

Henceforth by the time that Brian pulled up to the school he had convinced himself that fucking the blonde twink was indeed his best course of action, not only because the kid was one more rapturous beauty to add to his collection but because it was the only way to gain the upper hand, the only way to get back his sense of control.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

**Tuesday Nov. 21 st at 1259 pm **

“Well if it’s not the giving King of Proteus himself gracing us with his presence,” Emmett quipped as he leaned against the bar sipping on a cosmo with Ted (whom Brian had watched getting turned down for the-who knew how many times now) next to him at the bar.

Brian ordered a double JB and turned to the duo with raised eyebrows after he had consumed the contents in his shot glass. “What are you going on about Honeycutt?”

“Oh you know, filling in for Ben and missing the Thanksgiving wing-ding at Proteus, and don’t call me Honeycutt.”

Brian shrugged. “Beats having to sit through a dinner at Debbie’s with the likes of you.”

“Ha ha ha, still doesn’t explain why you would miss all the tasty morsels that Proteus has to offer this Thursday.”

Brian shrugged again scanning the crowd for an enticing escape. “What a pack of trolls who have nowhere better to be? I’m sure that to someone like you they might appear hot but since I’ve already had pretty much every fuckable guy in Buffalo I won’t miss much.”  

“What if that little blonde you love to dance with so much pops up in here, or is he the reason for your generosity?” Emmett teased. Brian made no sign that these words had strike a chord with him except for clenching his teeth and ceasing the scanning of the dance floor.

 “Another double,” he called to the bartender as both Emmett and Ted eyed him expectantly.

It wasn’t like he was soulless, he would have probably filled in for Ben even without the blonde being an incentive (maybe). But what was he even thinking, of course that twink had nothing to do with his generosity, he was just being a good friend. What did he want with a teenager who had somehow mastered the art of the “cat and mouse” chase and whose most recent technique had consisted of completely avoiding him and more times than he cared to admit, even ignoring him? The answer was of course nothing more than a quick onetime fuck.

As he chugged his shot the distraction he was looking for walked past by him with a more than obvious come thither look as he ran his fingertips over Brian’s side as he went by.

Brian raised one eyebrow and smirked then turned to the two men, one looking peeved and the other slightly in admiration as he said, “Well boys, I believe duty calls.”

Before the guy even realized that Brian had followed him he was dragging him by his shirt to the backroom. Where he proceeded to fuck the tall, dark haired brunette roughly into the wall with barely any preparation. All he wanted was to feel the release and exquisite ecstasy only sex could give him, and if he brought his companion to completion while he was at it, the better.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

**Thursday Nov. 23 rd 2000 at 0900 am**

After relieving Ben of his duty Brian sat in the office checking the rollcall and the list of students whose parents had signed them off for the Thanksgiving holidays. Pleased he noticed that both of the blonde’s roommate were signed off but as he looked over Gold’s name he noticed that his parents had also signed off another student, Justin Taylor.

“Fucking Ben,” he grunted under his breath. Now he understood the smug expression from last Sunday night.

Brian let out another disgruntled breath as he continued to look over the rollcall, writing down what rooms he needed to check and what students he needed to keep an eye out for throughout the day. Sure, he was pissed but he wouldn’t let Ben know how annoyed he was with his lack of information though he would get his payback.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

It was a little before 1 am when Brian found himself roaming the halls of St. Francis as he made his random room checks, he almost hoped for some sort of mayhem to shake off the intense boredom that had settled and wouldn’t give. As he passed the dynamic trio’s hall he noticed a light coming from their door but he had sworn that on his previous rounds the lights had been off. So, with that horrible sense of boredom slightly melting away he pushed the door open without even bothering to knock, noticing that the door was no longer locked though he perfectly remembered locking it, but what was more surprising was the imperceptible shaking coming from the form on the blonde’s bed.

“Justin?” he called out and sure enough the blonde in question turned his tear stained face towards him and then quickly away again as if embarrassed.

Brian moved closer to the twink and said again, “Justin?”

“What do you want?” was the blonde’s snappish reply.

The brunette chose to ignore his rudeness as he asked genuinely concerned, “What’s wrong? Did something happen to you?”

Justin turned to face him again and perhaps it had been the worry in his voice that made him want to acknowledge him as he wiped away the tears from his face. “I’m fine, I’m just being a silly little faggot.”

“Justin, talk to me,” Brian said almost pleadingly surprising even himself as he sat at the foot of the blonde’s bed.

Justin eyed him skeptically and sat up before taking a deep breath and talking so fast Brian had a hard time catching most of what he said.

“It really is nothing. I really am just being stupid. But it’s that Ethan’s family is so great you know, they really don’t care that he’s gay, they’re so supportive, they’re so fucking proud of him and my parents couldn’t even be bothered with me, not even today, I mean during dinner his parents kept saying how they’re so thankful for Ethan and his brother and all I could think of was how my parents shipped me away as soon as they found out I was gay. It’s like I really am an abomination to them. And I know I’m being overly emotional and I shouldn’t let it get to me, but it did and I just had to get out of there and since I had nowhere else to go, here I am. And what are you doing here I thought McAdams was on mischief patrol today.”

“Long story, but fuck your parents. If they won’t accept you for who you are then their fucking idiots.”

The blonde smiled broadly at him, not teasingly, not seductively, just a genuine sunshiny smile that Brian couldn’t help but return.

“Thanks Brian. I think I’m gonna take a shower now,” the blonde said and stood up suddenly, well barely considering he wobbled on his feet a little, and if Brian had suspected he had been under the influence now he was sure.

“You think you could manage it on your own?” Brian teased.

“Was that an invitation?” the blonde asked and that seductive smile was back on his face.

“Not at all.”

Justin pouted and then shrugged. “I’m sure I can manage.”

“Goodnight blondie.”

“Goodnight Mr. Kinney,” he said and surprisingly did not stumble on his way to the bathroom, leaving Brian sitting on the foot of his bed feeling confused and not at all bored.

>>>>>>>> 

Not even ten minutes after he had settled into his computer chair to look through his email there was a soft knock on his door. Brian wondered, more like hoped that it’d be one particular person, and this time it seemed that luck or perhaps the blonde’s tenacity would be on his side since on the other side of the door was indeed the blonde in question. Without a word, he pulled the kid inside and closed and locked the door behind him.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was bored,” was the simple answer that he was given.

“And you thought I would entertain you?” Brian scoffed pretending to be peeved by the situation. It wouldn’t do well to give in so easily.

“More like I was hoping to entertain you.”

“So, are you back to chasing me around?”

“Do you prefer I continue to ignore you?” the devil may care blonde teased.

Brian couldn’t help but smirk as he sat back on his computer chair.

“Well get to it.”

Justin grinned broadly as he moved to stand in front of the older brunette with his back pressed against the desk, letting the older man admire the tight fitted dark blue tank top and tight wash blue jeans that adorned the ambrosial compact body. Brian stood still as he leaned forward until their lips almost met and then stopped a hair away from kissing him. The brunette grinned knowing the blonde was giving him control over the situation, so of course he rewarded him by gripping the back of his neck and closing the remaining distance. The kiss was anything but soft, it was hard and needy and feasibly too telling for Brian’s liking but at that moment he was too consumed in all things blonde to care. His hands seemed to have a mind of his own as they travelled over the flawless porcelain skin.

When Brian pulled away to draw breath and thus gaining some clarity he realized that the blonde was rubbing his exquisite bubble butt against his straining hard-on (he hadn’t even noticed when he had climbed on him), and upon that realization it was like all clarity evaporated and the attacking of the cupid bow lips began again. This time he did notice when he stood up lifting the boy with him without bothering to even break for breath as the blonde twink wrapped his legs around his waist. Who needed to breath after all when there was a twink sucking your face?

He struggled trying to get the door to the sleeping quarter open and only for that reason did Brian break contact making a sound that sounded a lot like a frustrated growl as he pushed open the door, thus instead of resuming the kiss he threw the blonde on the bed. Justin didn’t even have a chance to protest before he was upon him recapturing his lips in a tortures kiss. With deftly movements the jeans followed the tank-top to the floor as the blonde kicked off his convers fumbling with Brian’s button with shaking fingers. It was only then that Brian regained a little essence of sanity and pulled away from where he had currently been sucking and biting on the kid’s neck. The angry red mark was almost enough to drive that sanity away again, almost.

“Justin,” he said in a questioning raspy voice and the blonde instantly locked eyes with him, and there he saw a combination of lust and perhaps a bit of fear.

The blonde seemed to know exactly what he was asking though because he hesitated barely a second before saying, “Please don’t stop, I want this.”

Brian didn’t need to be told twice as he pulled off his gray sweater before capturing the reddened lips and pushing his tongue into the welcoming mouth, loving the taste and the exploration of the sweet mouth. He pulled the ever-present condoms and packets of lube out of one of the pockets of his jeans and tossed them on the bed before pulling them down all the while kissing along Justin’s chest and naked belly. The small pleased noises that the twink was making only added to Brian’s lustful daze and he only craved to hear more and more, and more.

The brunette pushed the younger blonde down so he was now lying on his back flat against the bed as he finished undressing him by slowly pulling down his blue briefs, mainly to revere the succulent beauty that laid before him waiting and willing. He might chastise himself for it later but he might’ve let out something close to a moan when the blonde’s manhood popped out of his brief, the large purplish head glistening with precum. Brian leaned over and licked off the precum nearly savoring the taste as much as the gasping moan that came from the blonde. Then getting into a more comfortable position he licked along the shaft from his balls to the tip of his cock. Justin practically trembled under him so it goes without saying that he did it again, and then again. And when the blonde’s noises became more needy and desperate Brian decided to take mercy on the lad and engulfed his cock whole into his mouth, having to train his throat to relax to take the large head in. The pace began low and steady as he relished in the way Justin gripped the blankets with his fists to keep from thrusting his hips forward. Hence, because of his good behavior (but mostly because Brian wanted badly to taste his cum) he fastened his pace, bobbing his head ferociously and bringing forward most of the tricks in his arsenal. Justin really had no chance as he came hard crying out Brian’s name and pushing his hips forward in abandonment and then practically collapsing in on himself as Brian milked him dry.

“Turn over,” Brian ordered and was pleased to see no hesitancy except perhaps for the fact that Justin seemed to move a little lethargically, but that only pleased him more.

Brian licked his lips still tasting the blonde in his mouth as he admired the bountiful mounds of his ass and the dimples that adorned his back. He regarded the blonde as his body slightly stiffened waiting for the pain he expected would soon come. But Brian seemed to startle him when he kissed the back of his neck and then licked a trail down his back, then up, and back down again just as he spread apart the enticing buttocks licking along his crack until he found his price. Justin gasped and moaned as Brian circled the puckered hole with his tongue, he did this a few more times before he pushed the tip of his tongue inside. Justin gave a tiny surprised moan that only managed to drive the brunette’s need forward, and fuck did he taste good. Brian would lick around the tiny hole before pushing his tongue in further until Justin was making these whimpering moaning sounds while arching his back, thus Brian took that as an indication to move things along so he flattened his tongue and shoved it inside the pulsating hole.

“Fuck!” Justin cried out but made no move to move away from Brian’s probing tongue.

Once Brian felt like the twink was ready he ripped open a pack of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers warming it up before he slid his index finger in ever so slowly, nearly coming when he watched his finger disappear completely into the much too tight ass. Every time that Justin began to push back against his finger he added another one until he was three long fingers in, priding himself in the fact that he had kept his orgasm at bay the whole time. Which if he were to actually analyze that he would consider himself to be fucking pathetic.

Unable to take it any longer Brian pulled his fingers out and in a growl commanded Justin to turn around again, the lad did so instantly.

Brian grabbed both of Justin’s legs and said “Put your legs up, on my shoulders,” then whispered as the blonde complied, “that’s it.”

The older man grabbed a condom from the bed while keeping eye contact with blue eyes as he ripped it open with his teeth.

“Put it on me, go on,” he said, “slip it on my dick.”

Justin broke eye contact and took the offered condom and then slid it along Brian’s proud and glistening 9 and ¾ inch dick. Brian grabbed another pack of lube and this time without bothering to warm it up he placed it over the puckered hole he was dying to sink his dick into. Almost instantly the blonde twink gasped and said almost breathlessly, “It’s cold.”

“It’ll heat up,” he assured him.

“Go slow okay,” Justin said like he was unable to stop himself from uttering the words. Brian only smirked and placed his aching cock at his entrance before pushing in.

Justin groaned, his mouth open in pain as he gasped out, “It hurts, I didn’t expect it to hurt this much.”

“It’s all a part of it, at first,” Brian said assuring him as he mustered all the self-control he could to keep from moving. “Now relax,” he instructed and Justin nodded his head locking eyes.

“I want you to always remember this,” Brian said as he pushed further inside, Justin’ face however, still registered pain but Brian knew that it wouldn’t be for long, so he went on with his uncharacteristic speech, “so that no matter who you’re ever with,” he pulled almost all the way out and then back in, “I’ll always be there.”

He pulled back out slowly letting out even and steadying breaths as he pushed back in, it took one more time of repeating this cycle before Justin’s fists loosened and he let go of the sheets to place them instead over Brian’s triceps. Just as his face registered the first hints of pleasure Brian found the bundle of nerves that was his prostate. The brunette pushed in a bit harder that time and captured Justin’s moan with his mouth, kissing him at the same pace he fucked him.

Needing to quicken his thrusting movements Brian pulled away from the blonde’s lips as the latter moaned running his fingers over the brunette’s face and earlobe and then placing his hand on his shoulder as Brian moved in and out of him, rubbing his prostate with each backward stroke. He was so incredibly tight and warm that he couldn’t have moved faster nor harder without instantly coming. As Brian pushed in again he watched as Justin let out a gasping moan as he turned his head to the side, a smile gracing his beautiful face, this smile was one he’d never seen before and it might have just been one of his favorites. Brian leaned down to kiss his neck and was more than pleased when Justin’s devil may care nature returned as he kissed Brian back with as much fervor while running his long artistic fingers through his dark and sweaty hair. He moaned when he pulled away and the blonde licked his lips, was there ever something more appetizing than the blonde under him, at that very moment Brian couldn’t come up with anything.

Needing to come with a desperate intensity Brian placed one arm on the side of Justin’s head and with the other he began to jerkoff the delicious thick cock without once losing his pace.

The blonde began to chant an assortment of “oh my god, and so good,” as Brian quickened his pace, fucking him faster and harder than he previously had been.

Justin came crying out his name much like he had done earlier that night as he shot his load onto his belly and Brian’s hand. Feeling the muscles of the blonde’s ass tighten almost painfully around his engorged cock Brian managed to thrust in one, two, three more times before he came deep inside the blonde and into the condom, and thus he couldn’t be held responsible for what he might have said during that time. Still moving his hips slowly in and out of the amazing ass he rode them through their orgasms. Out of breath and panting Brian collapsed on top of the blonde as Justin’s legs slid off his shoulders and to the bed. However, before darkness took over him he pulled out of the blonde, whom groaned as the brunette took off the condom, tied it and tossed it sleepily aside.

Justin on the other hand was still laying on his back struggling to open his eyelids, until finally he lost that battle and they no longer fluttered, it seemed that the same thing had happened to Brian because before he knew it he was laying on his stomach half on top of the dainty blonde and fast asleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

A knocking at a door seemed to awaken Brian from his slumber as if he had been expected it but when he tried to sit up he found that he couldn’t. He turned to his left to see the sound asleep blonde figure with his head on his chest and his arm around his waist. He hadn’t even remember waking up during the night and changing positions, he didn’t know whether to be annoyed or extremely peeved so he settled instead for pulling gently away from the blonde without awakening him (why he even did this he couldn’t be sure). Again, there was a set of three knocks as he stood up from the bed pulling over his clothes as he picked them up from the floor. Making sure to close the door behind him he went to open the door of his office almost tripping over his own shoes, which were somehow right outside of the door.

When he opened the door Ben’s quizzical face greeted him.

“What took you so long?”

“Why are you here so early?” Brian yawned.

“I’m not, I’m actually late I thought you would rip my head off when I got back.”

“Oh,” was Brian less than ingenious reply.

Still looking bemused Ben stepped through a small gap that Brian’s body wasn’t covering since he was giving no indication of moving aside. Groaning Brian closed the door and followed Ben inside.

“Want to go to the cafeteria for a coffee?”

“Why? You hate that coffee.”

“Right about now I’ll go for anything caffeinated,” Brian said trying to go for nonchalant as he sat on the computer chair and pulled on his leather boots sockless.

“Uh huh,” said Ben now eyeing Brian with increasing suspicion. “Did you invite a trick over? Cuz I mean Brian even for you that’s bordering on insanity.”

“No, of course not,” he said a little too quickly and before Brian could reach him in time to stop him Ben pushed open the door.

Before them was the figure of the still sleeping blonde, breathing softly as the white blanket exposed most of his back and dancer legs while barely covering the bountiful mounds of the perfect young ass. It wasn’t Brian’s fault that the sight caused him to have an instant woody, though he will later tell himself it was nothing more than his usual early morning woody. Ben too noticed the strain in Brian’s jeans and the hungry look he bestowed upon the sleeping teenager.

“What the fuck Brian!” Ben hissed probably unaware that he had done so in a somewhat whisper (that was Ben always so considerate) as he punched Brian hard on the arm.

“Hey, calm down,” Brian scolded rubbing his arm as if Ben was the one breaking about a dozen school rules.

“How could you and in school grounds no less! What the fuck were you thinking?!”

“Well my dick was doing most of the thinking to be honest,” Brian answered as if that was the most rational thing in the world as he watched the blonde groan and begin to stir.

Justin yawned and sat up stretching as the blanket revealed his morning woody (Brian’s couldn’t help but twitch in response) before he finally opened his eyes. The blonde stared horrified at the pair before suddenly becoming modest and pulling the blankets to his chin. And then that’s when the worst and not to mention lamest explanation of how it was that he found himself naked and in his teacher’s bed began. Ben stopped him short by saying, “Save it Justin, the scent of sex is telling enough” since the brunette was too amused to say anything.

“Dammit Kinney, this is not a fucking joke!”

“I didn’t say it was,” Brian replied as his grin vanished. “Look, I know it was extremely irresponsible of me but it’s not like I can change what happened now.”

“Put you clothes on and get the fuck out Taylor!” Ben snapped at the twink as he slammed the door shut.

“You’re putting not only your job but also mine in jeopardy! I get that you have another-“

“Look, I won’t fuck him here again, okay.”

“How long have you been actually fucking him?” Ben demanded.

“Not that is any of your fucking business, but I’ve only fucked him once.”

“Oh, that’s rich, and it had to be here of all fucking places.”

Brian knew he had seriously more than crossed the line where Ben was concerned because he had never heard the man utter so many curse words in one single conversation, if ever.

“It’s not like I planned it, since you conveniently forgot to inform me of that little tidbit of information or did you forget.”

“Oh, please you and I both know why you opted out of your nightly prowl at Proteus so don’t fucking tell me it didn’t more than cross your mind when you offered to fill in for me.”

“Okay, fine. What the fuck do you want me to say Ben?”

Ben said nothing and only stared daggers at him as a very sheepish Justin stepped out of the room and to the now crowded office.

“Umm, I’m sorry, I really am” he mumbled looking at the floor as he showed every indication to want to get out of that office as fast as it was physically possible. However, this time before Ben could even think to stop him Brian grabbed Justin’s wrist to keep him from leaving and leaned forward to whisper (though he was sure there was no way Ben couldn’t have heard him) “grab some clothes and meet me at my jeep.”

Justin looked up then giving Brian a tentative look before nodding and avoiding looking at Ben he was gone.

If looks could kill Ben Bruckner would have killed Brian Kinney dead.

“What, he needs a ride back to Gold’s doesn’t he?”

“And when would that be when you get bored of fucking him?”

Brian shrugged and made no further comment as he went into the sleeping quarter in search of his socks.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts.


	17. Don't push Me away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin's POV

Chapter 17

# St. Frrancis Academy on Tuesday Nov. 21st at 18:49

Dread had settled in the pit of the blonde’s stomach as the clock chimed closer to the time of departure. It wasn’t like he wasn’t glad to be out of this place but Justin didn’t always have the best track record when it came to meeting parents, so of course he was more than a little nervous.

“Breathe Justin, they’ll love you.” Ethan said confidently but the blonde only nodded his head not remotely convinced.

“Don’t sweat it J, they’re pretty cool,” Gregg assured him as he laid back on his bed kicking his soccer ball and catching it, then kicking it again.

“When are your parents getting here?” Justin asked to get the attention away from himself and his probably unfounded dread.

“7 pm and not a minute earlier nor later,” he answered distastefully.

“Punctual huh?”

“You have no idea,” Gregg groaned and kicked the ball harder than he had intended sending it flying across the room and hitting Ethan on the back of the head just as he straightened himself after zipping up his travel bag.

“What the fuck!” he griped while Justin laughed. “Ha, ha, ha, very funny. Let’s see how you like it,” he scolded throwing the ball at Justin’s face who ducked just in time laughing harder.

“You suck at throwing,” he quipped in between giggles but regretted it almost at once as Ethan tackled him to the floor saying, “You take that back!”

“No!” Justin cried out as Ethan initiated a tickling attack.

“Take it back!”

“Bite me!” Justin howled laughing uncontrollably.

There was a knock on the door and all three teenagers froze turning to the noise.

“Come on guys, get up!” Gregg whispered apprehensively as he jumped over them to get to the door.

“You got lucky,” Ethan whispered in Justin’s ear as he climbed off him extending his arm to lift him up.

Once Justin and Ethan were in their respective beds Gregg opened the door unable to hide his growing scowl.

“What took you so damn long boy,” was the first word heard from the brunette’s father, whom hadn’t even bothered to step inside.

“Are you ready sweety?” Justin heard a woman’s voice ask and then Gregg reply, “Yes. Can we go now?”

“Watch that tongue boy, you were the one who kept us waiting out here,” every word sounded more and more distant as if Gregg’ father was walking away as he spoke and Justin assumed that was probably the case.

“Bye,” Gregg called turning his head towards his two roommates as he grabbed his green beaten down bag, which he had previously placed next to the door. Then as if he had forgotten and couldn’t possibly live without it (which Justin supposed he would feel the same without his sketchbook or Ethan without his Misha) he bent over and grabbed the soccer ball that had wedged itself under Ethan’s bed. Gregg turned towards the open door but seeing that his mom hadn’t followed him inside dropped his bag next to a bewildered looking Ethan and snaking a hand around the back of his neck pulled him into a short but nonetheless hot kiss, at least from where Justin was sitting. He then turned to Justin and rewarded him with the same sort of sweet yet chaste kiss and then was gone closing the door behind him.

“Well that was an exit,” Justin joked as Ethan chuckled and threw his pillow at him. All impending dread forgotten.

**Thursday Nov. 23 rd at 1009 pm**

He knew he was being stupid and without a doubt irrational, but he just couldn’t help it. Seeing them like that, watching the perfect family he could never have, and perhaps at one point in his life thought he had, was downright painful. He had tried to hold out for as long as he could but their endearments and proud faces were too much to bare, which is why he now found himself riding an almost empty bus. In a way riding the dirty and dingy public bus made him feel better, because selfishly he mused that he wasn’t the only person out there without a family to celebrate with on Thanksgiving Day.

The bus stopped close to the street where the diner that the gang sometimes frequented after sports game was located and he climbed out, and though he was thankful for the fresh air and leaving the ghastly smelling bus behind he still dragged his feet all the way to the diner. The diner sported a few thanksgiving décors but not much else reflected today’s festivities, especially not the present staff. Justin sat at a booth next to the window and ordered a coffee. He received a condescending “is that all” but chose to ignore it as he pathetically rested his head on the semi-clean green table and let out a heavy sigh. His head throbbed from all the bourbon he’d inconspicuously ingested and his heart ached, for reasons he rather not dwell on.

After two coffees and more pathetic sighing later he tipped the not so friendly waitress (he had manners after all, even if she didn’t) and continued to drag his feet out of the establishment.

* * *

 

If anyone had asked Justin a mere 10 hours previously if he had thought, there was any possibility of him riding up Mr. Kinney’s lift (was this thing even safe?) as the man hungrily devoured his neck he would have laughed hysterically and had them instituted. But as it was that was exactly where he found himself, making desperate mewing sounds as the older man devoured his neck, mouth, and jaw line as he stroked his impossibly hard dick through his jeans. It took Brian more than was necessary to open his loft door simply because Justin refused to break contact as he reciprocated the attention by kissing and licking any part of the tall brunette he could reach. Finally, the door was opened and not a second later Justin was shoved against the now closed door, his jacket yanked from his body, his tank pulled up and his jeans practically ripped down his legs. If he wouldn’t have been so thrilled and his cock hadn’t been leaking profusely at the rough handling he might’ve complained but instead he only groaned and moaned and might have said something like “Oh god, yes.” Because he could have sworn Brian had replied, “I’ll show you god.”

Brian prepped him efficiently but quickly, and Justin wasn’t even sure where he was getting the supplies from but he was so far gone that all he managed to do was press his face against the cold metal of the loft door as he pushed his ass back edging Brian on. And the man seemed to be enjoying Justin’s lack of restraint and debauchery because he would let out these pleased sorts of noises that had Justin arching his back just to keep hearing them. He thought he might have cried out-no he did cry out when Brian pushed his gloved dick inside of him. Though, he pushed in slowly he didn’t stop once he breached the first ring of muscle, he kept  going until the big cock was completely buried in Justin’s tight hole. Justin breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth as he adapted to the intrusion and the fullness of Brian, and as soon as he pushed back Brian began to move, pulling almost all the way out and then back in making Justin gasp and groan.

Justin didn’t know what to do with his hands, they wandered from Brian’s face to his hips, and then finally settled against the cold surface of the door as he pushed his ass further to take Brian in deeper. Brian let out a growl very close to Justin’s ear making him shudder just as he quickened his pace and his large hands dug into his hips. As his thrusts became shallower but faster Justin could feel his face hitting the door every time Brian would thrust forward but once Brian had found his prostrate and the delicious stroking of it began everything else was secondary, all he could focus on was the torturous but exquisite burn and pleasure of the huge cock stretching him.

If he spoke any words out loud he wasn’t aware of them but what he was aware of were Brian’s whispered growls of “so good, so tight.”

One of Brian’s hands tightened around his cock as he began jerking him off, perhaps not in rhythm with the vigorous thrusting of his dick but enough to have Justin’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he cried out his release, cuming all over the loft door and Brian’s large hand. Justin felt the muscles of his ass spasm around Brian’s dick as he moved in and out a couple more times before he came deep inside him and into the condom with a loud guttural moan.

He leaned his body against Justin’s for a few minutes to catch his breath snuggling his face against the blonde’s neck. After a few seconds Justin could have sworn he heard a sniff, and then he heard it again and Justin was sure that was exactly what Mr. Kinney was doing, inhaling his scent. So, of course he made no movement to alert the taller man he had noticed this except for the smug smile he couldn’t help from curling onto his cupid bow lips.

He let out something close to a squeal as Brian pulled out of him and away as he walked over to the kitchen, tied up the condom and threw it in the trash bin. Justin shivered as if he were just now feeling the coldness of the metal door as he pulled away from it, pulled down his blue tank-top and pulled up his jeans.

“Shower,” Brian growled as he made his way towards a platform that Justin assumed was his bedroom, which most likely led to the bathroom. He wasn’t sure whether to follow but at this point it would have been silly to not indulge himself, so whether Brian had extended the shower invitation to him or not he followed.

After a long and productive shower, where Justin concluded that Brian was actually a very touchy feely person because as soon as he’d stepped in behind him the older man had started lathering his body with the musky, masculine scent of his body wash. Which of course was followed by Brian sporting another hard-on, much to Justin’s surprise. Yet he didn’t make a sound of protest when he was pushed down to his knees, instead he gave Brian an enthusiastic blow-job, which left him shivering after cuming down Justin’s very skillful throat minutes later.

As the taller man dried the shorter one’s hair, Justin was more than convinced that Brian was unable to keep his hands to himself but his musings were drawn short when there was a persistent knock on the door. At first Brian ignored it and proceed to dry off Justin’s body, who more than welcome the administrations until his belly rumbled just as the knocking became even more obnoxiously persistent.

“Was that you?” Brian asked smirking, still ignoring the door.

“Umm, yeah,” Justin replied turning beet red, and not because he had been standing on scalding hot water only a few seconds ago. “I’m starving, I never made it through Thanksgiving dinner,” he said defending the rude rumbling noises his stomach was emitting.

“So, what I have to feed you too,” Brian said sounding annoyed though Justin could see the corners of his mouth curling.

The knocking on the door went on, getting progressively louder.

“Fine! Fine, I’m coming!” Brian yelled as he wrapped the blue towel more securely around his waist. Then as if as an afterthought, he turned back to Justin and said, “Stay in here.”

Justin was about to say that he wasn’t stupid enough to make his presence known but he rather liked how things were going with the older brunette, so he kept his mouth shut and himself out of sight.

As soon as Justin heard the loft door slide open a loud voice griped, “Took you long enough, asshole.”

“Well, hello to you too.”

“Yeah, yeah. Well here, I brought you some Thanksgiving dinner.” Justin’s mouth watered at the thought. He was so fucking hungry.

“What do I want with a load of carbs?” Brian grumbled and Justin wanted to hurt him, but it seemed Debbie beat him to it because he heard a loud smack coming from the kitchen.

“No need for violence,” Brian griped though even Justin could hear the playful tone in his voice.

“Well, you’ll eat it, asshole. Do not let it spoil!” And Justin could just picture the loud woman pointing a threatening finger to the brunette’s face.

“Yes, ma.” Justin almost didn’t catch it, but he was sure that’s what he had said. _So was this Brian’s mom?_ Justin wondered.

“And what took you so long to answer? You fucking some tight ass over there?” Then it finally hit Justin, this woman couldn’t possibly be anyone other than Debbie Novotny.

“Well I was about to, so we’re gonna have to skip the joint accompanied with the emotional “shit”chat.” Brian was obviously dismissing her.

“Whatever you little asshole, I’m heading for an early shift at the dinner anyways.”

Justin heard Brian fake a gasp and then say, “On black Friday Deb, is that safe?”

“Kiki called into work, probably drunk, so I’m covering for her, and don’t be such an asshole will ya.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Was the last word of conversation Justin heard from his hidden spot in the bedroom, and then he heard the loft door slide close. He wrapped the blue towel tight around his slim waist but didn’t move to leave his hiding place.

“You can come out now twat!” Brian called and Justin hurried out of the room, his stomach grumbling.

“Good thing that thing didn’t go off while Debbie was here,” Brian quipped as he unpacked the bags containing big colorful topware filled with food. Justin was too busy diligently unpacking and opening said containers to roll his eyes as Brian searched his cupboard for two plates and utensils.    

 

* * *

 

“Shit, I’m stuffed,” Justin groaned rubbing his belly for emphasis as Brian rolled his eyes.

“I told you not to eat that last piece of pie.”

It was Justin’s turn to roll his eyes before groaning again, this time however, he forced himself not to rub his aching belly. It wouldn’t do well to effectively turn off the brunette Adonis when there was so much more to be learned.

“I need a fucking joint,” Brian said suddenly and strode almost cat-like up the steps to his bedroom and disappeared through the doors. Justin, whom was still wearing nothing but the navy-blue towel followed behind him. He found Brian sitting on his bed and rolling a joint completely in the nude, looking so at ease that weirdly enough it made Justin sport an impressive woody at the sight.

The blonde waited patiently, altogether captivated by Brian’s deft fingers and tongue as he completed the task of rolling and sealing a joint, who would’ve known that joint rolling could be so fucking sexy. As the brunette placed the grinder full of weed (costly, Justin was sure) at the bedside table he said, “Well are you gonna stand there admiring me all day or are you going to come over here?” without bothering to look up at him.

Grinning sheepishly Justin advanced towards the bed and sat on the right side of the bed, for one reason or another he was more nervous than he should be. Well, he knew why, but he rather not dwell on the fact that he wanted more, more of Brian, and was afraid that the older, much more experienced man had had his fill of him.

“Have you ever smoked weed before?” he asks before placing the joint in between his lips and lighting it up with a black label cigar lighter in the shape of a hip flask. Justin stared at the thing half amused and half in amazement of how a person could spend so much on a single object, like a lighter that you could buy at the BigQ for cents. But he wasn’t about to comment on that fact so he simply nodded his head in response to Brian’s question and said, “A couple of times with my friend Daphne from back home, but I doubt it was anything as high grade.”

The older man stared at him as if he was considering the situation or whether it would be advisable to give the underage teen, who happened to be his student an illegal substance, but then he shrugged his broad shoulders and passed the joint towards a grinning Justin. He supposes that Mr. Kinney decided that since he was already fucking him, thus breaking about a dozen laws what would it hurt to offer a little bit of harmless cannabis.

“It’s strong so take it easy,” he warned as Justin placed the well-rolled joint between his plump lips. He inhaled and then exhaled as Brian sniggered from his left.

“What?”

“I said take it easy, not waste the damn thing. Take another hit, not to deep but hold it in for as long as you can.”

The blond nodded and followed the brunette’s directions, passing it to him as he held the smoke in. In a fit of coughs, he let out the inhaled smoke much to Brian’s amusement.

“Don’t laugh, I’m dying here,” Justin said embarrassed and annoyed in between coughs as he punched Brian’s right upper arm, that however, did nothing to stop Brian’s chuckles.

Once his laughter had died-down the joint had been extinguished, “See what you did,” he scowled, at least tried to because he was still grinning. Justin wasn’t as annoyed as he would normally be, simply because he had never seen the brunette look so gleeful before, even if it was at his expense. After Brian had relit the doobie and taken two puffs out of it he passed it to Justin, whom hesitated but took it nonetheless. He was plainly aware of the way that Brian watched him, a plastered smirk on that handsome face as he inhaled, held it in, and then exhaled a cloud of smoke. Justin was pleased to realize that this time he barely even coughed. “Go ahead, take another hit. Puff, puff, pass,” Brian said as if this was an obvious rule of weed smoking. Justin rolled his eyes but inhaled again.

As he was finishing the last of the joint the older man rolled another, Justin, whom was already feeling the effects of the high-grade marijuana didn’t think another would be a good idea. Brian seemed to be thinking the same because after sealing the second joint with his saliva he said, “This one is just for me, since you wasted the other one, twat.”

The blonde smirked sheepishly and said, “Did not.” Brian, however, made a noise that sounded like an amused scoff.

“This stuff is fucking strong,” Justin said and flopped back on the bed.

“Watch it,” Brian snapped but the blonde was on cloud nine and just giggled feeling the knot on his towel loosen as it drifted past his thighs. He barely noticed though as he ran his right hand over the extremely soft sheets of Brian’s bed, wondering how was it that he could afford such fine linen.

Justin was about to turn to the older man to ask him just that when he felt the bed shift next to him and a strong solid body press down on either side of him. He opened the eyes he hadn’t noticed he had closed to stare up into Brian’s predatory eyes. That one look sent a shiver down Justin’s spine and he couldn’t help but automatically react to it as he let out an audible moan.

The older brunette dexterously ravaged him; his mouth, his neck, and every single inch of his body as the younger blonde squirmed, moaned, groaned, and not to mention pleaded. He thought he heard a drawer open and close and seconds later Brian’s lubed fingers were inching themselves inside of him.

When Justin was pushing back against him and making these mewling sounds (later he would find it embarrassing) of need, Brian flipped him over, sheathed himself and entered him not too gently pushing until he was balls deep. It was nothing like it had been the last time they had been on a bed, there was no tenderness, no gentleness, it was rough, it was fast, and it was desperate. His orgasm hit Justin faster than he had anticipated and he came hard on the 1000 thread count Egyptian sheets and his own hand. Within seconds Brian joined him crying out his release and collapsing on top of him, Justin, whose knees were already weak with his orgasm felt them give way.

“Shit,” he groaned and pulled out slowly (Justin yelped slightly) and rolled onto his back. Justin wished he could say that he’d said something smart and witty but the truth was that before the brunette had even climbed off him he was dosing to sleep.

 

* * *

 

To Justin’s surprise and delight the older man seemed to be far from done with him, if the constant and vigorous fucking was any indication, which to the blonde it definitely was. Only problem was that at this rate his ass would be out of commission quite soon if not already. It was now almost 1 am and the glass coffee table was scattered with boxes of Thai food and beers as they laid on the white plush rug, backs against the white couch smoking their second joint in a row as they watched **Giant**.

Entranced Justin half-watched the movie and half watched Brian reciting the words under his breath. It was so endearing he wanted to throw himself on the much taller man, but refrained himself from doing so, knowing he wouldn’t appreciate the show of affection. Not that he was falling for the brunette Adonis but he had to admit that he couldn’t remember ever feeling this relaxed. The sex, sure that was the reason for his pursuit, but this, this relaxed and easy camaraderie between them was unexpected.

Just then he realized that Brian had been trying to pass him the joint and was now staring at him with a half-amused grin. “Get your fill yet?” he quipped.

Justin blushed beet red and took the offered joint not dismissing Brian’s widening grin nor the fact that he moved closer.

“Do you ever get enough?” Justin asked letting out smoke as the brunette began to nibble on his neck and ear.

“No such thing as enough,” Brian said biting down on his neck.

“Oww,” Justin groaned in both pain and pleasure.

 

* * *

 

He should have known that things were running too smoothly to last long. Friday seemed a distant memory as Saturday came around.

Strike one was waking up to loud voices, that then led to loud gasping and then disapproving voices. It seemed that Brian’s friends did not understand the meaning of boundaries, because there they were standing before them, one staring disapproving, another trying not to stare, and the other looking delighted.

“What the fuck are you guys doing here?” Brian grumbled getting up from the floor where they had obviously passed out after the strenuous and exuberant fuck from last night, Justin ass was still extremely sore. Normally Justin didn’t have a problem with nudity but as he didn’t want to have sex with any of these guys except for Brian it was bothersome, Brian on the under hand seemed completely unaffected.

“So, this is the reason you didn’t show up at Proteus last night, this kid?” the shortest, boy next-door type of guy said (right his name was Michael), hands on hips. He reminded Justin strongly of someone else.

“It’s none of your business, Mikey,” Brian said dismissively signaling for Justin to follow him, whom did immediately.  “Now let yourselves out.” He grumbled and turned his back on them.

“Ummm, bye, it was nice to see you all again,” he said his waspish manners kicking in, though he normally wouldn’t be greeting anyone buck-naked.

 

Strike two happened when Justin brought up the Christmas holidays and revealed how he felt about his parents not wanting him around. At first Brian was as comprehending as Brian could possibly be but then Justin brought the subject to the older man’s parents and Justin felt him close off immediately and become cold. It felt as if the air around them had become chilly and had thinned out, making it impossible to breathe. So, he quickly changed the subject but Brian had reached his talking quota for the day and instead pushed the younger blonde’s upper body down onto the kitchen counter and proceeded to fuck him thoroughly (in between showers Brian had provided, and more than not had insisted on applying himself the all too relieving cream on his aching hole).

It goes without saying that after Brian had fucked him not once, but twice against that kitchen counter there wasn’t much talking between them, there was however a joint and comfortable silence as they both stared up at the ceiling lost in their own thoughts.

 

Strike three came much later that night, and it was a combination between the insistent calls of his friends for Brian to head to Proteus and Justin asking if he was going to go.

“Fuck would you all fucking shut the fuck up,” Brian finally snapped catching Justin off guard as the blonde rolled off him where they laid in bed.

“I was just wondering, it’s not like you said no.”

“And what if I do? What business is that of yours?” he spat turning to glare at him.

“I never said it was.” Justin replied affronted.

Brian scoffed and got out of the bed, his wet hair leaving a wet spot on the recently changed olive-green sheets. Looking extremely put-off Brian patted to his closet and slammed open the closet door.

Justin didn’t ask if he was getting ready to go to the club for fear of getting his head ripped off and because he was just not in the mood for getting yelled at. He didn’t need to ask anyways because since Friday morning Brian hadn’t bothered with clothes. Instead he asked, “Can I come?”

Brian turned to him as he pulled jeans over his long and slender legs eyeing him with disdain as he replied with a simple, “No.”

“And why not?” Justin asked, his temper bubbling as he sat up in bed.

“Because we’re not fucking dating, we fucked, it was fun, and now it’s over. As a matter of fact, I think it’s best you be gone by the time I get back.”

“Wait-What?” Justin asked stupidly.

His heart was now pounding in his Adam’s apple, he had been expecting this since the first time they fucked, but still, it caught him off guard. Was this it then, he was being dismissed just like that.

“You heard me kid, you got what you wanted, now is time for you to scram.”

“Oh please, don’t act like you didn’t want me just as bad,” he snapped back.

Brian snorted, “Believe me, I’ve had better.”

Justin felt his cheeks burn red with embarrassment, his anger ebbing away as quickly as it had risen, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Of course, he wasn’t as experienced as the guys that the brunette normally pursued but he seemed to be enjoying being with him nonetheless, or was that what was the norm for Brian Kinney.

Justin refused to fall for the bate, however, and got out of bed instead, locating his duffel. Quietly, and refusing to look at the pompous brunette he dressed himself, not just in a plain t-shirt and jeans but in the club clothes he had packed for just the occasion.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked, surprising himself by breaking the silence.

“None of your business,” Justin replied as coolly as he could manage, slinging his duffel over his shoulder and marching out of the loft without a goodbye or a backward glance at Brian.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t know what he had expected he would accomplish by showing up in the older man’s territory and challenging him. All he knew was that he was royally pissed.

And yet it all happened so quick, one minute he was leaning on the bar looking grim and pitiful and the next he was up on stage at the recommendation of the drag queen hosting something called “The King of Proteus.”

The music (“High school confidential”, which was an eerily fitting song), the cheering, and clapping of the crowd was filling him with adrenaline, it was like his own personal aphrodisiac. However, there were a few faces in the crowd that practically levitated him; Brian’s friends and the mystical man himself. While the others wore a surprised face, and in Emmett’s case a jovial one, Brian’s was stony, almost murderous. This did nothing to discourage him though, instead it filled him with a vindictive fury. Too soon the song was over and the crowd was whistling and howling their approval, some even called out his name.

He was backstage for no longer than two minutes, wiping some of the glitter from his body when he heard his name being called accompanied by loud applause. Stunned he stepped back out, stage lights shinning on his face as the very handsome drag queen placed the crown on his head.  Bowing and grinning widely he stepped out of the stage, the dancers clearing a path for him as he moved towards Brian, whom was facing the bar, throwing back a shot of amber liquid that couldn’t be anything else than JB. On his right Michael was glaring daggers at him, on Michael’s right Ted was conspicuously checking him out, and to the tallest brunette’s left Emmet shrieked, “Baby, you were fabulous!”

Justin grinned and gave a little bow then turned to stare at Brian’s back, he was signaling the bartender for yet another drink. Without acknowledging him, the tall Adonis threw back the drink he had finally extracted from the overwhelmed ashy-blonde bartender and pushed himself away from the bar and towards the dance floor, bumping Justin’s shoulder as he went. All four men watched him go, saw him grab the first fuckable guy and disappear through the throng of dancers, predictably heading towards his kingdom; the backroom.

The blonde sighed and leaned on the spot of the bar that Brian had just evacuated, he ignored the staring faces of the latter’s friends and signaled for the bartender. He downed the bourbon just as Michael unkindly said, “Don’t tell me you’re disappointed.”

Justin ignored him and turned to Emmet instead, “See ya on the dance floor.” And he was gone. Considering that he was already here there was no reason he shouldn’t enjoy himself.

Within seconds’ bodies began to press against him as he swayed to the “thumpa thumpa” with them. One of the bodies pressed against him tried to pass him something with his tongue, but Justin shook his head and turned his body away from the pushy dancer.

After many songs and countless of drinks later he had forgotten why he had come to the club in the first place and found himself in the strong arms of a tall, dark skinned man he had sworn he had met before but his foggy brain wasn’t registering him, or much of anything for that matter.

“How much had you had to drink?” He heard the man ask, his lips tickling his ear.

Justin shrugged and mumbled, “One, two-lost count.”

“Come on Justin, we’ll go get some coffee.”

“Coffee, right,” Justin snorted but let himself be guided to the coat check and out of the club. The cool air felt amazing on his face, and he felt himself sober up, well a bit.

He turned to the very handsome man next to him, appreciating that even in his intoxication he had taste, but that could still be the alcohol talking. His black jeans hugged his muscular legs, and the olive-green shirt he wore complimented his chocolate skin and brought out the green around his large brown eyes. The man blinked down on him and he noticed how long his very black lashes were.

“Pretty,” he said drunkenly.

The man chuckled as he led Justin down the street. It turned out that coffee, had really meant just coffee. With the help of caffeine his mind cleared, if only a tinge and he ultimately recognized where he had met the man across from him before. Suddenly he cried out, “It’s you!”

“Yeah, it’s me,” he replied amused but confused.

“No, I mean I just noticed where I’ve met you before.”

“So, this whole time you had no idea who you were talking to?”

“Nope,” Justin answered with a sheepish smile as he sipped on his coffee.

The man shook his head and then he too took a sip of his coffee cup. “How come you never called me?” asked Terence Walker, the artist he had met at the GLC.

Justin blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably, “Well, I was-and then-“

Terence chuckled and it was a nice sound, and then to the younger man’s relief said, “Don’t worry about it. You’re here now.”

Justin smiled indulgently as Terence asked if he would like another cup but Justin shook his head and yawned.

“Do you have somewhere to be?”

“Ummm no, actually. Was that an invitation to your place?”

The taller man shrugged and replied, “As long as it’s a yes.”

* * *

 

It took them less than 10 minutes to get to Terence’s place, but by that time Justin had a difficult time keeping his eyes open. He remembered stepping in and using the bathroom, but the next thing he knew the sun was glaring in his face and he was lying face down on a lumpy mattress. He groaned and turned to lay on his back, slowly sitting up and stretching when he noticed the shirtless and muscular body next to him. He looked down at himself and was relieved to find himself fully clothed. He yawned as the body next to him stirred and began to risen.

“Morning,” Justin grumbled and received a smile from the dark-skinned man.

“Want some breakfast?”

Justin’s stomach grumbled and grinning he nodded.

“I would make you some but I’m afraid my roommates might eat it before we even get the chance. Soo, the Liberty Diner?”

“Sure,” Justin said with another yawn and the start of a headache, though for all the alcohol he had consumed the night before, it was a fleeting one.

The walk to the Liberty Diner was under 10 minutes and at the sound of the dinging bells that signified his entrance he caught the eyes of the three people who had turned to look towards the door. He groaned but returned Emmett’s wave, and very reluctantly made his way towards the table as the tall, flamboyant man waved him forward gaily. Michael pretended he wasn’t there and Ted gave him a lame, “Hi.”

“Uhhh and who’s this tasty morsel?” Emmett asked turning to an out-of-place looking Terence.

“Oh, ummm, this is Terence.”

“Hello,” said Terence smiling awkwardly but still looking good enough to eat, if one would go by Emmett’s intense stare.

Terence blushed and turned bemused to Justin, whom shrugged. Then the dinging from the door was heard again and without needing to turn he knew who it was, for one, a broad smile spread against Michaels face, Ted looked like he wished he was anywhere but there, and Emmett had finally stopped staring at Terence.

“Well see you,” Justin said and grabbing Terence’s hand, led him away from the table and the brunette that was making his way to them.

Once they were sitting at the counter a bit away from the group of four, he noticed that Terence was eyeing him curiously.

“What?” he asked looking up from his menu.

“Nothing,” he replied but Justin watched as he turned to look at Brian.

“You know him?”

Terence turned to the blonde with a half-smile. “Who doesn’t,” he replied.

Justin didn’t reply because at that moment the very loud, red-headed, and buttoned adorned Debbie made her way over to them. “Sunshine!” she practically shrieked. “And where are your little friends?”

“Ummm-” but before he could answer she turned a threatening look to Terence.

“And you, what are you doing with this kid at this time of the day?”

“Uhh, eating breakfast,” Terence answered flustered.

“And how do you know Sunshine here?”

“From the GLC Debbie, at an art show,” Justin answered for the confused man.

“Mmhhmm,” she scowled clearly noticing Justin’s wrinkled up club clothes. The blonde gave her a significant look, pleading for her not to reveal his age, but Debbie ignored him.

“So, do you frequently fuck underage kids, who are still in high school?!” she said in a loud voice that surely carried throughout the whole diner

_Fuck._

Eyes bulging, he stared from Debbie to Justin and then finally mumbled, “I didn’t know.”

“Debbie, please, can we just get something to eat,” Justin groaned covering his face with his hand as Terence did the same with his menu as most of the patrons stared openly at them.

Begrudgingly she took their orders and sauntered off to serve her other clients.

Ashamed Justin turned to Terence, whom was staring down at a stain on the counter as if he wished to trade places. “Look, I-I’m sorry. I should have told you.”

But to Justin’s surprise when Terence turned to him he did so with a small smile, but it was genuine. “I know now and plus you scarcely had the chance to tell me, I just wish I didn’t have to find out in front of the whole diner.”

Justin chuckled. “Yeah, leave it to Debbie.”

At that moment, the very woman made her way towards them, her arms laden with plates. Scoffing she placed the plates in front of them and then only after eyeing Terence with great disparagement she strode away.

“Sorry,” Justin said apologetically shoving some eggs and hash browns into his mouth. Terence grimaced.

Halfway through his meal Debbie’s loud voice was heard again, and this time she seemed to be threatening someone else. Justin turned to look over at her latest victim and at the sight his stomach plummeted and he quickly lost his appetite. With a threatening finger pointed to his chest Justin watched as she pointed another finger directly at him with her other hand and heard the words clearly.

“What do you mean he isn’t your responsibility! He is your student! You’re going to get your ass out of this bench right fucking now and drive him straight to school!”

“The fuck I am!”

“Now!” she growled.

Grimacing Brian’s eyes locked with his and he called out, clearly beside himself with annoyance, “You heard the women twat, let’s fucking go before she takes my eyes out with her talons.”

With his heart pounding somewhere near his Adam’s apple he turned to Terence who was staring petrified at the scene. “Well I’ll call you.”

As if coming back to himself the handsome man turned to the blonde and nodded his head. “Yeah you do that.”

And because Debbie’s behavior irked him beyond belief he snaked his hand around Terence’s neck and kissed him enthusiastically, surprised that the bewildered man responded so quickly, and yeah, his plump lips were quite exquisite.

“See you,” and he turned his back to him giving Debbie an innocent look and ignoring Brian’s growing scowl.

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the long wait.  
> Please comment and let me know what you think...it keeps me motivated.


	18. Boomerang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so sorry for the long gap in between postings. But fear not. I have not abandoned this fic and will attempt to post weekly from now on.
> 
> Justin's POV

Chapter 18

# St. Francis High School on Sunday Nov. 26th 2000 at 3:29 pm

 

**RING RING RING RING.**

Was the first sound he heard when he unlocked the door to his dormitory and stepped inside. Justin ran to the phone and picked it up before the machine could answer.

“Hello?”

“Justin?”

“Umm yes.”

“Where the fuck have you been?!”

He groaned, he wasn’t in the mood for a guilt trip.

“Ethan I-” But Ethan went on with his rant without letting him explain.

“I’ve been calling since Thursday night and no answer! I’ve been worried sick, I even called Gregg t0 check if he’d heard from you, but of course he hadn’t and I had to convince my parents that you were safely back in school, but I know they knew there was something wrong with me-“

“Ethan-” Justin tried to cut across him but to no avail.

“I didn’t want to get you in trouble if of course you decided to venture around Liberty avenue, but I was so damn worried, and days went by with not one single peep from you! I even went down to Liberty to check if someone had seen you, but of course, no one had and then I wondered what if all this time you had been murdered and dumped in some dumpster and here I was covering for the fucking murderer. On top of that I checked all the hospitals, contacted all the local morgues but that was obviously a dead end. And I mean can you even begin to imagine it, me, permanently traumatized looking at dead bodies for nothing!”

When Ethan stopped to take a breath, Justin took the chance to say, “I’m sorry, ok, I’m sorry for being such an unbelievably selfish ass but it’s not like I even had your number to begin with.”

Ethan snorted, “So, you’re telling me you don’t know how to use a phonebook?”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Ok, so I’m a lousy friend but I was-well distracted.”

“Oh yeah?” Another snort. “Where were you anyways?”

“So, what time are you coming back?” Justin asked with an obvious attempt to change the subject.

“I’m actually on my way already, I stopped by a telephone booth hoping beyond hope that you would pick up and tell me everything was fine.”

“Well everything is fine, I’m in one peace.”

Ethan scoffed and then the line went dead.

Justin sighed, great that’s all he needed, another person who now hated his guts. The ride up to school with Mr. Kinney had to be one of the tensest experiences of Justin’s life. The older man had successfully pretended he hadn’t been riding in the jeep next to him. Every time Justin had attempted to open his mouth, he would turn up the volume on the radio. It wasn’t until Brian stopped his jeep a couple of blocks away from the Academy that he finally acknowledged him by turning down the volume and saying, “Stay out of Liberty avenue.” Without even bothering to face him, his eyes still on the road ahead.

“I will not,” Justin had shout out at once.

“I wasn’t asking you,” he said in a threatening voice, still not looking at him, though he did notice how his knuckles whitened on the steering wheel.

“I don’t give a damn. You don’t have the right to tell me where or where not to go.”

Brian turned to him then, and the greens of his eyes seem to be alive with a fiery fury. Justin almost backed down, almost. “Look, you insolent little brat, you are too young, and not to mention too stupid to be venturing around there going home with the first guy that offers.”

“And what business is that of yours?”

“Unfortunately for me, if something happens to you it will come back around to me, and you are not worth the trouble.”

Justin had scoffed, arms tight around his chest in rebellion. “And how exactly are you planning on keeping me away, huh? Are you gonna report me?” He had huffed then as if calling his bluff.

The brunette practically growled at him. “Don’t test me Taylor.”

“Well, I’ll take my chances,” he had snapped and opening the passenger door had climbed out of the jeep banging the door shut behind him.

At that time, he had been pumping with adrenaline and anger at the tall brunette, now he was deeply regretting his show of bravado. Did he really want to test his much older professor? Did he really want to deal with the consequences?

**Saturday, Dec. 16 th 2000 at 9:36 a.m. **

Making Justin’s heart go tachycardic the door of room S13 opened and he quickly extinguished his cigarette on his can of coke. However, he needn’t have worried because the figure that emerged through the door was none other than professor Kinney. Instantly their eyes met, and he saw the man freeze on the spot but then with an almost indistinguishable shake of his shoulder he closed and locked the door behind him. Justin swallowed much too aware that this was the first time they had been alone since he rode in his jeep over two weeks ago.

Without a word of greeting Mr. Kinney took a cigarette out of his pocket put it in between his lips and lit it with his overly fancy lighter. Justin watched without saying a word as the brunette let out a lung full of smoke while leaning against the wall on the other side of the window. Justin wasn’t sure if he should light up again, but he would have done about anything to break the palpable tension that filled the room, thus he placed his can of coke on the window sill and took another cig from his pocket and lit it.

“I heard Miss Peterson isn’t coming back, how come?” Justin inquired unable to handle the silence any longer.

Surprisingly Brian answered him, perhaps a little disdainfully but still it was an answer. “Some maternal shit about wanting to stay at home with the baby, so now I’m stuck coming in on Saturdays for a disclosed amount of time…yuppie.”

“Can’t say that I’m sorry,” Justin said without thinking.

Brian rolled his eyes and inhaled deeply from his cigarette, while Justin followed suit and took another puff out of his third cigarette. The two men stood in silence as they finished their cigarettes, and though Justin tried to ignore it he couldn’t help but appreciate the way Mr. Kinney looked in the tight black jeans.

“You’re going to burn your finger twat," Brian said a little amused as Justin looked down at his fingers to see that indeed his cigarette was down to the bud. With a sheepish smile, he dropped the bud into his can of coke and said, “Well, guess I’ll see you in class.”

 Justin turned to leave half wishing that Brian would try to stop him, but he didn’t. It wasn’t like Justin had actually expected him to, but perhaps that naïve, hopeful part of him hope that Brian had thought of him at least half as much as he had thought of him.

 

The colors that reverberated in Justin’s painting reflected his dark mood and unquenched longing, a mix of black, cobalt blue, and ruby red stood out at him, taunting him. And it wasn’t until he heard a couch right behind him that he realized that he was the only student left in the room. He had been so distracted with his painting that he hadn’t noticed that the others had filed out of the room. Justin turned to look at the only other person in the art room, Mr. Kinney, who had a tongue in cheek expression with his arms folded across his chest.

“What?"

“Are you staying here all day or am I going to get to go home?”

“You could have left. I’m not going to apologize for being in the zone."

For the second time that day Brian rolled his eyes. "Should I be speaking to a counselor on your behalf."

“What?” Justin said again.

“Your painting, that’s some dark shit.”

Now it was Justin’s turn to roll his eyes as he got off his stool to rinse out his paintbrushes. While he placed his brushes under hot water he realized that Brian was still standing in the same place he had left him. Justin was about to open his mouth to say something biting but thought better of it and kept his mouth shut instead. He did, however, watch Brian from the corner of his eye as the latter stared down at his painting with a shrewd expression.

“So, what else do you think of it?” Justin asked unable to help himself as he moved to stand next to Brian, whom was still looking down at his painting.

“Does it matter what I fucking think?"

“Well, you are the substitute art teacher after all."

Unaware of himself Mr. Kinney grinned, and rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger as if in thought. "Not bad." He said still grinning.

“I’ll take that as the compliment I’m sure you meant it to be.” Justin said unable to hide his own grin as he began to place his paintbrushes into his satchel.

Still Mr. Kinney hadn’t left the room. Pretending he was still putting away his paintbrushes Justin asked, “Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Kinney?"

“Yeah, you can hurry the fuck up, so I can get the fuck out of here."

“What, you have to lock up the art room now? Who the hell is going to want to steal art supplies?”

  “Don’t ask me kid, I’m not the one who made the dumbass rule."

Justin didn’t completely buy the excuse, because it just so happened that the brunette was simply standing much too close. It wasn’t like Justin minded the closeness, yet it did put him in mind of jumping the very attractive older man. But he quelled that instinct. Well, at least until Brian took a step backward, and for whatever reason he just could not handle that minute distance. In less than a second, his pale arms were around the bronze neck and his lips were pressed against soft lips. The kiss went on for a minute or maybe an hour, Justin wasn’t sure, all he knew was that he was disappointed when they broke apart.

“Are you fucking insane?! Anybody could have walked in.” Brian snapped distancing himself from the blonde.

“Unlikely. Again, who is going to want to hang out in the art room at noon on a Saturday?”

Mr. Kinney didn’t reply instead he signaled towards the door, but Justin refused to move. “So that’s it then, we’re just student and teacher just like that?”

Brian made a frustrated sound and said, “What the hell else did you expect?”

“I don’t expect anything from you, except, maybe for the truth." And shaking his head Justin walked out of the room feeling even more disappointed than he did when Brian broke the kiss.

 

* * *

 

Things with Ethan were weird…to say the least. He hadn’t totally bought Justin’s story about his whereabouts that Thanksgiving weekend, and it wasn’t like Justin wanted to lie to him. Even though he trusted him he wasn’t about to risk Brian’s job or more selfishly, the chance of seeing him in school again. Gregg on the other hand couldn’t have cared less and was constantly observed mocking Ethan for giving Justin a hard time. So naturally, one uneventful night he snapped not at all too kindly, “What the fuck business is it of yours? He has a secret lover that he rather not tell you about. So fucking what?! Stop being such a prissy bitch.”

Needless to say, the musical PrimaDona and the St. Joseph’s soccer star were no longer on speaking terms. At one-point Justin had tried to intervene (“They just lost their first game of the season and you know that his whole future depends on that soccer scholarship.”) but that only led to more uncomfortable silences accompanied by accusing glares, and a three day long dry spell! Of course, that led him to keep his big mouth shut, which alas, seemed to benefit him. Since neither of the boys wanted to be in the same room for more than a few minutes (which was absurd, considering they had the same classes and shared the same dorm), it meant less bickering which led to better study time (mostly time spent daydreaming about Mr. Kinney’s generous anatomy), and believe it or not eventually to more sex. It was like he could never do it enough and since neither Ethan nor Gregg were complaining he wasn’t likely to stop. Though admittedly he was seeing less of Ethan than he would like, all thanks to the New York symphony and Ethan’s uncanny talent. Instead he found himself alone more times than he was comfortable with, making a lot of phone calls to Daphne, whom like him seemed to have no life.  

These days the gay district was out of the question due to the increased security after that sophomore girl almost OD. Making the past few weeks drearier than they have ever been at St. Josephs. It wasn’t like Gregg wasn’t fun (and amazingly tight) but he normally came with baggage named, Emily, Ceci, Rob, Chris, and sometimes even Maya. Yet, he had to admit that finding ways to ditch them for a quickie had its merits. Unfortunately, he was smoking more than usual and masturbating so often to the memory of Brian that he thought he might have developed a problem.

And then there was his parents, whom still hadn’t called him or the Academy with plans for the Holiday break. He was alone too often, unwanted by his parents, and rejected at every turn by Brian Kinney. So, it wasn’t all that surprising when he received detention after being a smartass to his calculus teacher, Ms. Weaver. It wasn’t like the bitch didn’t deserve it, she was a hateful sanctimonious bigot, that believed her life was a special mission from God. As if.

The worst part was having to miss his afternoon art group, and with it his extra dose of the tall Adonis. Nonetheless, meeting tall and shy Tommy Malkovich did somewhat makeup for his dismay.

Justin had been prepared for three solid hours of undeterred boredom but instead found the staring gaze of the very cute boy. At first, he was weary of approaching or of even acknowledging the watchful gaze but after seventeen minutes and thirty-five seconds of scraping gum out of the bottom of pews Justin let out a huff and turned around to face him.

The kid practically jumped out of his skin aware that he had been caught staring and quickly ducked his head down, pretending to be absorbed in the degumming of the church benches.

“So, what’s your name?” Justin asked removing his latex gloves and throwing them carelessly aside.

“T-T-Thomas, but everyone calls me Tommy.”

“Well Tommy, what you do to get stuck scraping gunk from under benches?” He leaned against the backrest of the bench and towards the younger boy.

“I-Well, I-it’s not important.” Tommy replied his freckled face reddening to match the red hair on his head.

Justin eyed the younger boy with skeptical amusement and succeeded in only making his face turn redder as the latter continued to refuse to meet his eyes.

“How about you?” he asked after a solid minute, his attention on gum scraping unwavering.

“Told Ms. Weaver what a raging bitch she is.”

“What? No way!” Tommy gasped looking up at the pretty grinning blonde from his kneeling position.

“Well, she is a bitch.”

“Yeah but to say it aloud,” he said quietly but impressed.

Justin shrugged. “What year you’re in?”

“I’m a sophomore.”

“Aww bitty baby.”

Affronted the kid scoffed. “I’m no baby, plus I’m only two years younger than you.”

“Exactly, a baby.”

The red headed kid huffed and stood up making his wavy hair fall over his left eye, and it was honestly one of the most adorable things Justin had ever seen. So, of course he couldn’t help but tuck the loose strands back behind the kid’s ear. Tommy’s eyes grew big like saucers, but he didn’t pull away when Justin caressed his freckled face nor when he ran his thumb over his beauty marked lips. To maintain balance Justin gripped the back of the bench with his left hand, the other caressing the freckled cheek as he leaned forward for a kiss. But he found nothing but air as Tommy backed up against the bench in his pew.

“Umm, I’m sorry. I guess I read that wrong,” said Justin nonchalantly as he flopped down on the bench, looking bored but not at all apologetic.

“No, I-I-I mean…”

“What, what do you mean Tommy?” said the older teen looking the younger one square in the face. He gulped and unable to hold the blonde’s gaze he looked down.

Almost inaudibly he said, “Well, it’s just…we’re like in a church.”

Justin couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing. Something that didn’t bode well with the young teen. Though he stood there quietly pouting with his arms around his chest as Justin’s giggles subsided.

“Oh, are you finally done?”

“Yeah, I think I am.” He was still grinning when he turned his back on Tommy Malkovich and again took on the tedious task of degumming the bottom of the benches, not once acknowledging the kid’s presence. He did, however, catch him from the corner of his eyes looking longingly in his direction.

It seemed a century before Ms. Weaver came in to dismiss them. Without glancing once at his detention partner, he walked out of the small chapel, though he did flip-off the vapid bitch who put him in detention in the first place as he went.

He almost reached the building that housed his dorm room when he heard someone call out, “Hey Justin, wait!”

Slowly, and with a shit-eating-grin he turned to face his caller.

Both teens stood face to face, one self-assured and the other out of breath and visibly trembling.

“I well, can I see you around?”

“I don’t see why not. We’re in the same fucking prison, now aren’t we.”

Tommy half glared, half pouted at the blonde. “Not what I meant.”

“I know what you meant.”

“So?” he asked and Justin could tell that even attempting to approach him took a lot out of the redhead so he decided to take pity on him and said, (almost without a trace of mockery) “Sure, we can hang.”

Tommy smiled widely and said, “Okay cool.”

Justin smiled back and turned to walk away but noticed he had a shadow, he turned to his left and found that he had a tail. “Oh, you meant now.”

There was that pout again, it was kind of endearing. _What the hell_ , thought Justin. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do, and he needed new material to draw anyways.

“Come on, then.” And he was followed merrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. A little motivation goes a long way. : P


End file.
